Could he ever love me if he knew?
by MidnightWolf358
Summary: Blade has a secret that she must keep but she's scared as she is having feelings for a charming Winchester. If he knew who she really was, would he still have the same feelings for her as before or will he turn on her and hunt her like a monster?
1. The Beginning

**AUTHORS NOTE: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS OF SUPERNATURAL. So I revised my story and am going through it making a couple changes here and there. So I hope everyone likes my work and my readers have not given up on me! Please review so I can know what I'm doing wrong or right! ENJOY!**

**CHAPTER 1**

The moon was full and the sky was pitch black, but that wasn't a problem for me. My eyesight was better at night than during the day. I sat alone on the roof of a building looking out at the night sky. I could feel the sadness growing inside of my heart. I tried to push it down, make it go away. I hated feeling this way, feeling so alone. It's been 8 years since since everything happened and yet I still couldn't make it go away. I felt the tears fill my eyes and slowly roll down my skin. I hardly ever cried but when I did it for only one person...

I walked through the streets, my footsteps as quiet as a cats. I kept to myself looking straight ahead. I had only one thought on my mind, and that was to find him. But I knew I was crazy to even think of what I was planning to do. I knew it would take a while to even get everything started, but I had to try...

**ONE YEAR LATER**

***  
I sat at the local diner looking over my research of the case I was working on. It's been over a year since I've hunted so I'm a little rusty, but I'm still good at a lot of other things. I've decided to get back in the game and do a few hunts here and there with my one true hunt I'm working on. That is to find the creature that killed my beloved Myles.

As I sat there in the diner my waitress Flo, brought out my bacon cheeseburger. I saw two guys walk in and sit down not to far from me. As they sat down and started talking, I knew right off the bat that they were hunters, like me. I watched out of the corner of my eye cautiously making sure to make myself unnoticeable. I may have been out of the game for a while but I can pick out a hunter in a crowd. The shorter one of the two was on edge keeping an eye out for anything. He wore an old leather jacket over his Grey t-shirt and blue opened flannel and blue jeans. The taller one talked to the shorter one while looking at the laptop in front of him, he wore a light brown jacket over a white shirt with blue jeans.

'I now know that I'm going to have to be careful now that I have competition' I thought as I took a quick glance at the hunters. 'I can't believe that I've got these two moving in on my case. I haven't even been here in Georgia a few hours. But not for long' I smirked to myself as I finished my dinner.

Once done, I gathered my stuff, paid for my meal and walked out of the diner. I walked to my car and put my stuff inside. Then I sat on the trunk of my car and waited for the other hunters to come out. I made sure that my brown hair was wrapped up in my black ball cap and pulled on my over-sized leather jacket, making sure I didn't look to much like myself. I didn't have to wait long before they walked outside, as I made my way over to them just before they made it to their car.

"Hey!" I called to the guys. Both of them turned around to look at me. "I think you guys are a little lost."

"No I don't think so dude." the shorter of the two replied.

"I think you are." I retorted.

"Look man, we're not trying to stir up any trouble. But I think you may have the wrong people." The taller said trying to calm things down.

"I know hunters when I see them." I said in a matter-of fact tone. "Move off my case and go find another one."

"Look 'pal' I don't know who you think you are to tell us what to do, but you better watch who you're talking to before-" the shorter one started before I cut him off.

"Before what? You going to try to kick my ass? I'd like to see you try!" I started to laugh as he started to walk towards me.

"Dean, no!" The taller one said stopping the guy called 'Dean'.

"Sam let me go! This dude doesn't know who he's messing with." Dean said trying to get out of Sam's grasp.

I looked at the two standing my ground as I heard their names. 'Dean? Sam? Why do those names sound familiar?' I took a quick look at the car behind them to see a black 1967 Chevy Impala. 'Winchester! Holy crap!'

"Whoa wait...Dean? Sam? Your last name wouldn't happen to be Winchester?" I asked watching cautiously.

"What's it to you about what are last name is?" Dean questioned as he stopped trying to get out of Sam's grip. Sam let his brother go.

"Just never thought I'd get the chance to run into you guys." I said smirking at them.

"Look dude, I'm getting really sick and tired of your smart-ass remarks." Dean said as the anger built inside of him. "And who the HELL are you anyways?"

"First off, stop calling me 'dude', I'm a girl." I said as I pulled off my cap, letting my hair fall down onto my shoulders. "And you can call me Blade."

"You don't look like hunter, and what kind of name is Blade?" Dean said looking me up and down.

"Well you can call Bobby Singer. I know you know him. He'll tell you who I am. And Blade is a nickname, but you won't get Bobby to tell you my real name. Only a few people know it." I told them. I saw Sam keep a weary eye on me as he pulled out his phone to call Bobby. He walked a few feet off to talk to hear Bobby. Once he was out of ear shot I caught Dean eying me. "What? Like what you see?"

"Maybe" he smirked at his comment.

"You're a lot cockier in person than from what I've heard about you."

"Really? Just what have people said about me?" he smiled at the fact about hearing that people were talking about him.

"Not much. Just that you're a cocky son of a bitch, who takes advantage of girls in bars just to have one night stands, only to leave them the next day. A real man-whore." I smirked as i added the last part myself. Apparently he didn't like what he heard as his smile turned into a thin line. "Also that your a good brother to Sam, looking out for him, and a good son."

His smile returned a little bit at the last part but it was more of a grimace than a smile. He was about to say something to me just as Sam walked back over to us.

"Well Bobby says you check out and he says 'hi'." Sam said.

"Well I guess I'll have to give him a call tomorrow to see what he wants." I said more to myself.

"So do you still wants us to 'get lost' like you wanted us to a little bit ago or what?" Sam asked trying to figure out what to do.

"Well now that I know who you are that's a bit of a more difficult decision." I said thinking.

"Well if you want to we could handle the case together, just this once." Sam offered.

"I'm not really into partners...but I guess this one time wouldn't hurt." I said looking between Sam and Dean.

Dean rolled his eyes at my comment. "Don't sound so down about it, sweet cheeks."

"Don't EVER call me that again unless you want to see the next day." I threatened through clenched teeth.

"Don't mind him. He's always like this...and he's been up for about 72 hours driving." Sam butted in. "So where are you staying?"

"I'm not staying at any motel. I pretty much live out of my car." I said pointing to my 1969 dark blue Olds.

"Well if you want you can stay with us for a night or two? That's if you want." Sam offered.

"Sam what are you doing?" Dean started to protest.

"Dean it's freezing out. We can't just her freeze in her own car and it's only for a night or two." Sam said looking at Dean.

"Look I can tell when I'm not wanted. So thanks Sam for the offer but I'll just stand the cold like I always have." I started to walk away when I felt a hand gently turn me around. I found Sam standing in front of me giving me an apologetic look.

"Blade wait please...Dean come on man" Sam looked back at Dean giving him a hard look.

"Fine. But no more than two night. Then once this job is done we go our separate ways. Deal?" Dean said.

Sam looked at me giving me a small smile. I looked at Dean before looking back at Sam. "Fine with me."

"OK lets head out. Blade just follow us to the motel." Sam said walking over to the impala.

"Alright." I said walking back to my car.

As I walked into the room they were staying I noticed it looked like a place that someone pays by the hour rather than by the night.

"So Blade you can have my bed, as I know that Dean won't offer or share his bed." Sam offered.

"Hey I don't share my bed with other guys, now if Blade wants to share a bed with me, I can't promise anything won't happen." He looked at me and smirked while giving me a wink.

"That will never happen...and not even in your dreams will it ever happen." I said giving him an evil glare. "Sam I'll take the couch so that you can have your bed."

"Too late I've already got my stuff over there." he said sitting down on the couch.

"You guys are a pain." I said shaking my head."Hey do you guys mind if I take a shower?"

"Only if I get to join you." Dean said

"Dean!" Sam yelled. "Blade go ahead."

"Thanks Sam." I grabbed my night clothes and headed into the bathroom making sure I locked the door. I took long hot shower. The hot water helped to relieve the knots in my back. Once I was done I got dressed in my black tank top and gray short shorts and walked back in to the room to see Sam asleep and Dean sitting on his bed in nothing but his black boxers, looking at Sam's laptop. I sat down on on the bed I was using and finished towel drying my hair. I grabbed my bag that was next to the bed and grabbed my lotion and started to rub it into my legs and arms. As I did that I could see Dean glancing over every now and again. The only light in the room was the glow of the laptop but it was enough for me. I started to rub my neck feeling the knots that didn't relax in the shower. I began to roll my neck in hoping that it would at least pop to relieve some sort of tension.

"You OK?" I opened my eyes to see Dean looking at me.

"Yeah, just some knots in my neck. I'm fine." I said tilting my neck to the side while my hand pulled on my neck closing my eyes. I didn't hear Dean get up from his bed and put the computer down. I did feel the bed sink behind me and two strong hands lay on my shoulders. "Whoa Dean what are you doing?"

"Ssshhh...you're going to wake Sam up. I giving you a massage to help with your knots. Now just hush and relax." He said as he pulled me back down, when I tried to pull away from him, and started to rub my shoulders.

"Dean I don't-" I started to say before but stopped when I felt my body start to relax as he rubbed my shoulders and neck. "Mmmmmmmm...that feels good."

"You should see what else I can make feel good." he said and I could feel his smirk from behind me.

"Does everything you have to say have some sort of sexual meaning behind it?"

"No not everything, but when I'm massaging a hot girl I can't help it."

"Yeah I'm sure you say that to all the girls."

"No not every girl. Just the ones I know I can make feel good."

"Yeah, but I will say this, nothing sexual will ever happen between us."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Dean if you try anything, it will be the last thing you ever do."

"Can't you ever take a joke?"

"From a cocky jerk like you? No." I felt Dean stop massaging my shoulders, and I was about to turn my head to look at him when the next thing I knew I'm on my back with Dean on top of me holding both my hands above my head. "Dean what are you-?"

"Take back what you said and I might let you go."Dean said.

I tried to move but he had all his weight on me pinning me between him and the bed, and he had my hands pinned above my head. "No I'm not going to take it back because it's true! Now let me go Dean."

"You know I kind of like you like this. You can't move as I've got you pinned." his face was only inches from mine. I could feel his breath against my lips. I was looking straight into his eyes. His green eyes were hiding something but I couldn't tell what it was. I bit down on my bottom lip as we just laid there. I tried to keep my breathing normal, as it is hard having a hot guy lay on me. 'oh god help me. I just called Dean hot...I mean he's not bad looking but he's a jerk...but he is kinda hot. I must be losing my mind!' Just then I noticed that his heading was moving closer to mine our eyes still locked until he moved his head to the side of my face so his mouth was near my ear. I felt my eyes close as I felt his hot breath against my ear, and I couldn't help but arch my lower back a bit and I knew that Dean felt it and I knew from just that little moment I'm in trouble now.

Dean's lips were still near my right ear softly blowing hot air just below my earlobe, causing me to arch my back a little more. I felt his free hand lightly run his finger tips against the side of my stomach slowly moving his way up. I bit my lip fighting back a moan not wanting to get him that satisfaction. His hand under my shirt, making sure it was skin to skin contact, moving over my bra gently caressing my one of my breast. Softly rubbing his thumb over my nipple causing it to become hard. His face moved down from my ear to the base of my neck softly brushing his lips against my skin, making me bite my lip even harder until I tasted the bitter flavor of iron in my mouth. I turned my head away from his and let go of my lip. I took deep breaths to calm myself down.

Just as I was about to say something Sam's voice called out some girls name, it was Jessica. Dean sighed but let me go and walked over to Sam. I sat up on my elbows as I watched Dean wake Sam up.

"Sam wake up," Dean shook Sam lightly. Sam jumped a little when he woke up before looking up at Dean. I heard Sam mutter a small 'thanks' as Dean let him go and rolled over on his side to go back to sleep.

"Is he ok?" I whispered once Dean sat back down on his bed an that Sam was back asleep.

Dean sat there with his head in his hands for a few minutes before saying anything. "Sam was just having a nightmare. He gets them a lot, but don't worry about him. We should get some sleep we've got a lot to do tomorrow." he said pulling back the covers and getting under them.

I sat there confused at what was going on, but pushed it aside. I only nodded my head before getting under my own covers and turning on my side with my back to Dean. I have no idea what just happened between us or why, but it was weird. It was wrong and shouldn't have happened, but it felt so right. 'But I can't let it happen again, I won't!' I closed my eyes at that last thought and let sleep take over. I have to admit that I miss being in a bed instead of the back of my car.

_I was running down an empty street I didn't recognize. Only one thing was on my mind 'save Myles'. I felt like I've been running for days, my legs were sore. As I ran I noticed a house in the distance. I ran as fast as my legs would take me to the house. As I came up to the porch I tried the door, locked. I took a few steps back then kicked the door in. I stormed in hoping that Myles would be in here.I ran up the stairs looking in every room and closet. When I couldn't find him her I went back down stairs. I noticed a set of doors that were closed. I walked over to them. I looked them up and down before opening them, ans as soon as I did I saw Myles tied to a chair in the middle of the room. His head was down and he wasn't moving. I ran over to him, grabbing his shoulders shaking him and screaming his name. But there was nothing in return. He was covered in cuts and bruises blood covering most of his body. I kept screaming his name begging him to wake up and come back to me. I screamed until my throat was sore and I collapsed to the floor covered in blood, my head in his lap tears streaming down my face. That's when I saw the creature appear before me. That's when everything when black._

As I laid there in the dark in could hear a faint sound. I strained to hear what the sound was. As it grew louder I noticed it was becoming clearer, until I heard my name. All of a sudden it was like I couldn't breathe and when I awoke I grasp for air to fill my lungs.


	2. Missing Pages

**AUTHORS NOTE: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS OF SUPERNATURAL. So I hope everyone liked my first chapter! Here's the second chapter! Please review! ENJOY!**

**CHAPTER 2**

As I laid there in the dark in could hear a faint sound. I strained to hear what the sound was. As it grew louder I noticed it was becoming clearer, until I heard my name. All of a sudden it was like I couldn't breathe and when I awoke I grasp for air to fill my lungs.

"Blade whoa! Calm down...just take slow deep breaths." I heard Dean say to me as he gently held me down. He sat beside me looking concerned with Sam standing beside him. "Are you ok?"

All I could do was stare. I finally got my breathing under control before saying anything. "I...I'm...I'm fine." I managed to say.

"What happened?" he asked pulling me up.

"Nothing...just a nightmare." I said looking at him. "I'm fine. Don't worry about me."

"Are you sure? You kept calling some guys name over and over again." He said looking at me.

"I don't even remember it." I said lying through my teeth. I knew what name I was calling out but they didn't need to know who he was. I gave them a small smile to let them know I was ok. "Um yeah so I'll be right back I have to get something out of my car." I pushed the covers off of me and started to get up.

"It's the middle of the night. What is so important to get out of your car now?" Dean asked looking at me like I was crazy.

"Something very important that I need, ands that's none of your business." I said putting my sneakers on.

"Well what is it?" he persisted.

I smiled as a thought popped into my head. "My feminine products. Need any more detail?"

"Aw I wished I never asked." he said in disgust.

I laughed as I walked out the door. I walked to my car opening the trunk to find my cooler. I sighed as I opened it up pulling out a small jar. I opened it up taking a large sip of the cold liquid inside. Feeling it run down my throat felt good. I finished off the jar before putting it back in with the others. I had enough jars left to tide me over for 2 more days. I wiped off the small excess the was on my face and closed my trunk and walked back into the room. Both Sam and Dean were sitting on Deans bed when I walked back in. They both looked my way. I looked back at them as I walked over.

"Are you sure your ok Blade? Sam asked me once I slipped back into my covers.

"Yes Sam I'll be fine. I promise." I said trying to reassure him. He gave a short nod then walked back over to his make-shift bed. I settled down in my covers. I looked over at Dean only to see him on his stomach facing away from me. I didn't think anything of it and went back to sleep myself hoping my nightmare wouldn't come back again.

**DEAN'S POV**

'I don't know what's going on with me. I can't think straight when I around her. I think she's knows who that name belongs to. It makes me wonder who this Myles character is. Probably some old boyfriend, some jerk that treated her wrong. God and the way her skin feels...mmmmmmm...and the way her hair smells, like summer rain...and her eyes, they're entrancing...wait what am I thinking I can't get involved with her. She's not even my type and making me think like a chick...ugh I need to stop thinking like chick and get up before Sam and her steal all the hot water' I got up out of bed and went to my bag to get my clothes out. Then I walked to to the bathroom closing the door and turning on the shower. Once done with my shower I dried myself off and put on my boxers and jeans. I walked out rubbing a towel on my head to dry my hair with my shirt in hand. once my hair was half way dry I threw the towel on my and put my shirt on. I grabbed my boots, sat on my bed and started to put them on as I noticed that Sam was still asleep, but Blade's bed was empty I looked around the room to see if she was here but she was nowhere in sight. I quickly put on my boots and walked to the door to she if she was outside. I looked over at her car the moment I opened the door. There she was standing in front of her open trunk. I walked over to her as she was closing it.

"Hey." I said to her when I was only a few feet away.

"Oh hey. Morning." She said looking at me.

"Yeah morning." I could feel the tension between us from what happened between us last night. "Is everything ok?"

"Hm?" she looked at me with a confused look before I pointed to her car. "oh, I'm just making sure I've got everything I need."

"For the hunt?"

"Yeah and some other things not for the hunt." She said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Are you cold?"

"No I'm good. We should head back in before Sam thinks we were kidnapped or something."

"Yeah you're right." I said as she turned and started walking to the room I followed her in and closed the door. Sam was still passed out. 'Must be exhausted from everything.' I looked over to Blade walk into the bathroom and close the door. I had no idea what I was going to do about this case but I'm hoping that it will be over quick.

**Blade's POV**

I took a quick shower and got dressed. As I walked out I noticed that Dean was gone but Sam was finally up looking at his laptop, probably researching. "Hey, glad to see that you're finally up. Where's Dean?"

"Yeah I was just really out of it. But Dean went to get coffee and he should be back any minute now." Just as Sam finished his sentence Dean walked in with cup holder with three coffees. He put it down on the table and handed Sam his. Then he walked over to me and handed me one.

"I didn't know how you like it so I just left it black but I just brought sugar and cream just in case." He said pulling them out of his jacket pocket.

"Thanks." I said giving him a smile while taking the cream and sugar from his hand. But as I did that our hands brushed against one another and I felt the surge of electricity flow through my body. I locked eyes with Dean. It felt like forever until we heard Sam clear his throat. I looked away and walked over to my bed setting my coffee down on the bedside table to make my coffee the way I like it. Dean walked over to Sam to see what he was doing. I took a sip of my drink to make sure it was right. The hot liquid warmed my body as I drank it. I looked over at the clock to see that it was only 9:30. I knew she would be up and now was the time to call her. "Hey guys, I'll be right back I have to make a quick phone call."

"Ok. I'll fill you in on what's going on when you get back." Sam said looking up from his laptop, Dean just nodded to me as I walked out the door. I walked a ways from the motel making sure that nobody would see me or hear me. I pulled out my phone and dialed the number. It rang 3 times before a familiar voice filled my ear.

"Hello Blade. I was wondering when you were going to call." a hint of amusement in her voice.

"Hello to you to Jade." I said as I rolled my eyes. "I was just calling to let you know that I'm out."

"You were always one to get down to business." I heard her chuckle. "Plus I had a feeling you were either running low or out, and knew you'd be calling soon. That's why I went ahead and brewed some up for ya."

"Thanks Jade. You're a real life saver." I sighed. "I had another one last night. It wasn't pretty and plus I'm not alone on this hunt."

"Oooo...do tell who you are with."

"I just so happened to run into the Winchester boys last night. We're working together on this hunt. They gave me a place to sleep for the night, and before you even go there, nothing happened." I knew I couldn't tell her what happened between me and Dean because she'd never let me live it down.

"Sure whatever you say."

"Jade..." I said threateningly.

"Hey! A girl can dream and imagine with the Winchester boys. But no, seriously how long are yo going to be staying with them?"

"Just for this case and that's it. You know me I don't do well with partners for to long not after what happened to...to Myles." I could feel the tears beginning to come.

"Sweetie don't work yourself up before a hunt. Promise me that you'll take care of yourself so that nothing happens."

"Yeah I promise." I felt a tear roll down my face and I quickly wiped it away.

"Ok. I'll see you when your done with your hunt, alright?"

"Yeah I'll see you in a few days."

"Ok see you then. Bye baby girl."

"Bye Jade." I hung up the phone and walked back to my car. I looked in my side view mirror to make sure I didn't look like I was crying. Luckily my eyes weren't read and then I walked to my trunk and opened it up. I opened the cooler just to take out another small jar and down it in just a few gulps. Then I put the empty jar back in the cooler, closed my trunk and sat on it taking a few minutes to calm myself down. Just as I was sitting there I didn't hear the approaching footsteps until I heard someone clear their throat. I turned around to find a pair of hazel green eyes meet my chocolate brown ones.

"You ok?" he asked breaking the silence.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said looking away from him.

"So...about last night?"

"Don't. It should have never happened, and it won't happened again."

"Right ok. Well now that we have that cleared up Sam has found some interesting stuff he wants to let us know."

"Ok." I got off my trunk and followed him into the room. Sam was not at the table when we walked in but the shower was running. "Well guess we have to wait seeing as he's in the shower."

"Yeah I guess so." we both sat on our separate beds not looking at one another. We sat there for a while not saying anything. Then we heard the shower shut off and five minutes later Sam walked out dressed and towel drying his hair.

"Jeez Sam, finally you're worse than a girl taking a shower." Dean said breaking the awkward silence.

I could see Sam was about to protest but then stopped probably not wanting to fight with Dean right now. He walked over to his laptop pulling up the page he had found that information about our ghost hunt.

"So I did some more digging on our ghost apparently our ghost's name is Annabelle Johnson. She died at the age of 24, her death was ruled a suicide. Scott Williamson was engaged to Annabelle by an arrangement by their parents. She was killed in 1869 she was found in the woods near her village her wrists were slit. So after Annabelle's death her best friend, Evelyn Hart, married Scott. So now Annabelle haunts her old village. Probably looking for her killer. There have been 6 murders over the years. All women found near the village with their wrists slit." Sam said looking over at me and Dean.

"So then Annabelle's killer is a women." I said giving out my input.

"Maybe it was the best friend." Dean said walking over to Sam and taking a seat at the table.

"That would make sense, since it was her best friend that did up marrying Scott."Sam said looking over at Dean.

"So we go to the village tonight to try and find out what happened." I said.

"I don't think that's a good." Dean said looking over at me. "This Annabelle chick seems to only go after girls and we're not going to use you as bait if that's what you're getting at."

"Who are you to tell me what I can and can't do? You are not the boss of me and if I want to use myself as bait I can do as I please." I said getting defensive.

"Whoa you better watch who you're talking to sweetheart." Dean said in a cocky tone.

"You better watch it Winchester, or you're going to regret it." I said as I could feel my hands ball into fists.

"Oh really? And what are you going to do about it?" He said glaring at me.

"Will you two knock it off?" Sam said catching both of us off guard. We both looked over at him. "Dean Blade has a point,it may not be the greatest one, but it's still a good point. The ghost only goes after women, and she's a woman. She's our best chance if we want to get the ghost."

"Since when are you on her side?" Dean protested.

"Dean I'm not trying to take sides, I'm just saying we have a better chance of distracting the ghost while we salt and burn the bones." Sam said trying to convince Dean.

"Do we even know if there are any bones?" Dean said.

"Yeah. Her grave is in the cemetery next to the village. We'll have do a little searching that way we'll know where it is when we go back later tonight. But for now you an I will go and find her grave. Blade you're going to have to stay here. That way we don't have anything happen unexpected." Sam said turning to me.

"Fine I'll stay here while you go look for the grave now, But you can sure bet that I'm going with you tonight when we have to go back." I said not liking the idea but going along with it.

"Thank you." Sam said sounding satisfied that he could resolve the problem at hand.

"So lets head out." said Dean getting up.

"Blade we should be back in a couple of hours, just saying to be safe." Sam said getting up as well.

"Yeah I figure. Just give me a call when you guys are headed back." I said as I pulled out my phone. "but first it would be nice to get your number that way we can keep in touch."

Sam took out his phone and handed it to me as he took mine. I entered my number and he entered his. I took mine back as he took his. Dean just rolled his eyes and walked to the door.

"Hey we'll stop and get food, do u want anything?" Sam said looking at me for my response.

"Yeah. A bacon cheese burger, with extra bacon and fries, please." I said with a smile.

"Ok we'll be back soon."

"Alright. Bye." I said waving them off as they closed the door. I looked clock as it read 11:30.'Great now what am I suppose to do until they come back?' I knew I had to call Bobby so I figured I'd get it out of the way. I grabbed my phone off the bed next to me and dialed his number.

"Hello?" Bobby said answering the phone.

"Hey Bobby, it's Blade."

"Girl what are you doing with those Winchesters?"

"Bobby, please it's just for one case. I promise. So please spare me that routine."

"Kid you watch your mouth on who you're talking to."

"Sorry Bobby. I didn't sleep well. I had another nightmare."

"Are you ok?" Bobby's tone changed the moment I mentioned the dream.

"I'm ok. There's also another problem."

"What's that Blade?"

"I've drank two jars since I got up this morning. My cravings are getting worse Bobby. I don't know what I'm going to do if my appetite is getting bigger. I've only got six jars left and I stared out with twelve and they're suppose to last me the next two days until I can get back to your house because you have my supply."

"Do you think you can ration out your supply until you can get to my house?"

"Maybe but it's going to be hard, and I'm going to be a bigger bitch than usual, but I think I can do it. Hopefully."

"When are you suppose to finish up with the case?"

"We're suppose to finish it tonight."

"Why don't you just leave tonight after you get the job done or tomorrow morning?"

"Yeah I'll leave in the morning. It'll be better that way. I'll give you a call when I'm on my way."

"Good, because if your appetite is getting bigger I'm going to have to up your supply."

"Yeah that's probably a good idea."

"Well I see you when you get here and be careful around those boys. I don't trust Dean around you, Sam I'm ok with, but Dean not so much."

"Don't worry. I'll be fine I can take care of myself and you know that."

"I know that but you know how I am."

"Yeah I know. I'll see you soon bobby"

"Alright kid see you soon. Bye Blade."

"Bye Bobby." I hung up the phone sighing. I knew Bobby was right, and I felt bad for not telling him what happened but it wasn't his business at the moment. My goal now was to get this case done and then get to Bobby's. I laid back down on the bed and turned on the TV. I flipped through the channels be finding something to watch.

Sam and Dean returned 3 hours later. They had brought food as promised. I practically swallowed my burger whole as we didn't have breakfast. Just as I was finishing my burger I heard Dean say "Damn, hungry much?"

"What? We didn't have breakfast so I'm just really hungry." I swallowed the last of my burger and then started on the fries which were gone 2 minutes later.

"Damn! That girl can eat." Dean said to Sam who looked over at me just as I was wiping my mouth.

"I guess you were hungry." he said in astonishment.

"Yeah." I said nodding my head. I looked over at his meal seeing he wasn't even half way done."Hey you gonna finish that?"

"Yeah, I'm just taking my time. Next time we buy food we'll make sure to get you two of everything." he said laughing.

"Sorry, I just have a big appetite." I said kind of embarrassed.

"It's ok." Sam said waving it off.

I went back to watching TV as the boys finished eating. After a while Dean began to clean his gun while sitting on his bed and Sam was on his computer trying to see if he could figure out any more on our case. I lost interest in the show I was watching as it wasn't that great. I laid on my back looking up at the ceiling. I pulled out my ipod ad flipped through the music till one song came up to play. 'Missing Pages' by Seventh Day Slumber.

_**On the outside all we see is clay**_  
_**That hides the perfect light **_  
_**But no one really knows the pain inside **_  
_**I understand how much it hurts **_  
_**To be the one who's never seen **_  
_**The missing pages in a magazine **_  
_**No one knows you anymore **_  
_**You re lost inside the walls you ve built **_  
_**No one knows you anymore **_  
_**A prison deep within your soul **_  
_**There is One who sees it all **_  
_**He ll give you life you ve never dreamed **_  
_**He can see the pain underneath your skin **_  
_**It's hard to see you fading **_  
_**Nothing that I do can bring you back **_  
_**I pray to God that you don t fade away **_  
_**Your addiction is a symptom of a lost and dying soul **_  
_**Without Jesus there s no hope at all **_  
_**No one knows you anymore **_  
_**You re lost inside the walls you ve built **_  
_**No one knows you anymore **_  
_**A prison deep within your soul **_  
_**There is One who sees it all **_  
_**He ll give you life you ve never dreamed **_  
_**He can see the pain underneath your skin **_  
_**Theres so much more this is not the end **_  
_**Its all in your hands don t throw it away **_  
_**A beautiful life with so much to give **_  
_**The image of God underneath your skin **_  
_**No one knows you anymore **_  
_**You re lost inside the walls you ve built **_  
_**No one knows you anymore **_  
_**A prison deep within your soul **_  
_**There is One who sees it all **_  
_**He ll give you life you ve never dreamed**_  
_**He can see the pain underneath your skin **_  
_**The beauty of God underneath your skin **_  
_**The beauty of God underneath your skin **_  
_**The beauty of God underneath your skin**_

After the song was done and another started I couldn't help but wonder...could God, if he even existed, give me a better life than the cursed one I live now? Only a handful of people know the true me. But I know that wishing for a normal life for me is like hell freezing over. It could and possibly would never happen.

I was still looking at the ceiling when Dean came into my view. I blinked a couple of times before pulling my head-phones out. "Get ready." was all he said to me. I looked at the clock to see that it was a little after eight. Apparently times flies when I'm in my own little world. I put my sneakers back on and put my ipod away. I pulled my gun out from under my pillow putting it in the back waistband of my pants, and straightened my shirt to hide it. I looked over at Dean and Sam. They were loading up a bag with weapons for our hunt.

"That's everything Dean." Sam said putting the last item in the bag.

"Alright lets head out." Dean said grabbing the bag and heading towards the door. Sam and I followed him out and headed for the Impala. Once on the road they let me in on the plan. We were all going to the Annabelle's grave. Dean and Sam would be the ones digging her up as I would be the one to blast her with rock salt if she came near us. Then they would salt and burn the bones once they dug her up. As we drove there I could feel someone watching me. I turned towards the front to the rear view mirror to meet his eyes. His eyes locked with mine only until I looked away. I couldn't bare to look into his eyes, nothing should have happened to us, and it won't happen again. I won't let it, I can't let myself get hurt again. We finally made it to the cemetery and made our way to Annabelle's grave.

Once there the boys started to dig while I kept a look out for Annabelle's ghost. Twenty minutes later I heard a loud crack and looked down in the grave to see Sam getting out and Dean taking another whack with the shovel to open the casket her body was in. I then caught something out of the corner of my eye and whipped my head that way. That's when I came face to face with Annabelle's ghost. I tried to pull the shotgun in my hand u fast, but I wasn't fast enough as I felt myself flying through the air and my back hitting a tree. I could already feel the bruise forming also knowing I was going to be in trouble later, but right now I had to focus on staying alive and keeping Sam and Dean alive as well. I stumbled to get up while grabbing the gun from off the ground looking around for the ghost.

"Sam? Dean?" I called out to see where they were.

"Blade?" I heard Sam call. I could see him laying on the ground about a hundred feet from the grave. "Dean?"

There was no answer from Dean and I was beginning to worry just like I knew Sam was. I began to walk to the grave as I was closer then Sam. That's when she showed up again, and we locked eyes.

"You Bitch!" She yelled at me. "How could you kill me? How could you steal my love away from me?"

"Whoa you got the wrong girl Annabelle. I'm not Evelyn. But I am a bitch." I said pulling u the shot gun and pulling the trigger. She disappeared as the rock salt hit her and I made a run for it. I could see Sam headed me way but I made it to the grave first. I grabbed the salt and poured it on her bones,Sam made it over to me just as Annabelle appeared again. Sam yelled for me to throw him the shotgun and I tossed it to him as I grabbed the lighter fluid and matches. I heard the shot go off only a few feet from me as I quickly sprayed on the lighter fluid and struck the packet of matches and threw it into the grave. I turned just in time to see Annabelle coming straight for me screaming. She then burst into flames just before reaching me, I had to turn and cover my face just as she passed by me, and then she was gone. I turned back to Sam with a smile on my face nodding my head at another job done. That's until I realized Dean was still missing. "Sam did you see where Dean went? Or was thrown?"

"No, I was to busy flying through the air." Sam said looking around. "DEAN?" He yelled.

"DEAN?" I yelled hoping that he would answer. "Sam lets split up. we'll probably be able to find Dean a lot faster."

"Good idea. If you find him first call me and if I find him I'll do the same."

"Ok I'll go this way," I said pointing towards the way we came from "And you go that way towards the village."

"Ok." Sam said taking off in the direction I told him go to.

I stood in the cemetery scanning the dark ground, but saw nothing. I then started walking towards the car when I heard a low soft groan. I whipped around looking for where it came from, but I couldn't figure out where. I kept looking around trying to find where that groan came from. "Dean?" I called out.

I walked behind a tree to find a ditch where I found Dean, face down. I ran down to him checking to see if he was ok. I grabbed my hone calling Sam telling him where I was and that I found Dean. Once he was on his way back over to us I rolled Dean over gently to see if there was any damage. Once rolled over the sharp scent filled my nose. I swallowed hard as I saw the blood sticking to his face and neck. I slowly got up and started to back away. Sam soon arrived and looked over his brother.

"Blade it looks like he hit his head pretty hard when he was thrown." Sam said turning Dean head to get a better look at his wound.

"Is he going to be okay I asked?" covering my face while turning away from them.

"Yeah he's going to be ok. Are you going to be ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine." my voice rising a bit.

"Are you squeamish around blood?" Sam asked and I could hear the humor in his voice.

"Yes, but not with my own blood, just other peoples."

"But you're a hunter..."

"Yeah so...I'm a hunter but I just don't do cases that involve blood. OK?"

"Yeah ok. Whatever, anyway do you think you can give me a hand or are you to grossed out by the blood?"

"I can pick up his feet behind my back just as long as I don't see any blood."

"Alright." Sam said. I walked backwards slowly until I hit Dean's feet. I bent down and grabbed his ankles and together Sam and I carried Dean back to the Impala. Once Dean was in the back seat, Sam and I got into the front and Sam drove us back to the motel. We carried Dean inside and Sam began to clean off the blood from Deans face and neck. I waited outside until he was finished. He came outside when he was done.

"I thought you were fearless. Now that I know your weakness it's kinda funny." He said walking over to my car where I was sitting on the trunk.

"Haha, very funny. Yes I'm a hunter and squeamish around blood. So sue me." I retorted sarcastically.

"Hey I'm just messing with you. It's ok. I understand, really, I do." he said putting a hand on my shoulder. I gave him a small smile.

"How's Dean doing?" I asked.

"He's ok. He'll be fine, sore tomorrow but fine."

"Well that's good." I looked away sighing.

"You ok?"

"Yeah, just tried. I'm thinking about gong to bed here in a bit." I looked back at him.

"Yeah sleep sounds good." he said nodding. We both headed back in. Sam and got ready for bed, but I made sure I packed everything I had before getting in my bed. Sam had no idea that I was leaving as soon as he was asleep. I was never good with goodbyes. I knew this was the best way, but I would leave a small note at least telling them I left on my own account.

Once I knew Sam was asleep I gently got out of bed put my jeans and sneakers on. I grabbed the notepad off the table and quickly scribbled a note.

**_'Sam and Dean, Sorry for leaving this way, but it's for the best. Maybe one day we'll run into each other again, but for now it's time for us to go our separate ways again._**  
**_It was nice to finally meet you guys._**

**_Thanks,_**  
**_Blade'_**

I looked over at Sam sleeping peacefully, then over at Dean. I softly walked over to see Deans sleeping form. He looked like a totally different person, when he was sleeping, almost angelic. I gently touched his face, knowing in the back of my head for some reason I would miss him. I placed a soft kiss on his forehead. Then I grabbed my stuff and quickly and quietly sneaked out of the room. As I drove out of the parking lot and onto the highway, I couldn't help but feel like I left something behind, but I couldn't figure out what it was.


	3. It's Been a While

**AUTHORS NOTE: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS OF SUPERNATURAL. So I hope everyone liked my second chapter! Here's the third chapter! Please review! ENJOY!**

**CHAPTER 3**

It's been two months since I've seen or heard from the Winchester's. I've gotten a new phone since then but keep my old one just in case. I get messages from Sam time to time. But I never reply. I've been staying with Bobby since I left Sam and Dean. I've gone on a few hunts with Bobby but mostly we've been trying to figure out what's been going on with me. Sam and Dean came by looking for me, but luckily I slipped away before they could find me. they haven't been back since. I thought today was going to be like any other day until I went downstairs.

I walked down the stairs with my nose in a book not even looking up as I sat down at the table in the kitchen. I heard Bobby place a plate in front of me. "Thanks Bobby." I still didn't look up from my book. I had just grabbed a piece of bacon when I got a response, but the voice I heard wasn't Bobby's.

"You're welcome, and hello to you to princess." came an old familiar voice.

I stopped reading as my body froze causing me to drop the food in my hand. My eyes went wide as saucers at the sound of his voice. Two months of not thinking about HIM. I slowly lowered the book from in front of my eyes to see Dean standing against the kitchen counter with his arms crossed over his chest with a smug look on his face. My heart started to pound hard in my chest, and my breathing shallow and I couldn't think. There he was standing in all his cockiness, enjoying every second of it. That's when my anger started to boil. Two months without thoughts of Dean running through my head and there he was standing in Bobby's kitchen taunting me. My face contorted from surprise to scowl. I stood up alertly and walked out of the kitchen leaving my food on the table and headed towards Bobby's office. Which was in the living room. Just as I walked into the room there stood Sam and Bobby looking at a book discussing in hushed voices. My anger rose even more. How could Bobby not warn me that they were coming?

"Bobby! How could you not tell me that Dean and Sam were coming?" I said trying to hold back my anger.

"I didn't know they were coming until they showed up on my doorstep. And they had already seen your car so I couldn't very well say you weren't here." he said looking over at me.

"Why are they here in the first place?" I was trying to control my breathing.

"Sam here is trying to figure a way out of Deans crossroads deal. " he said pointing to Sam.

"Thanks Bobby. If you need me, don't bother." I said walking out of the living room storming up the stair to my room locking the door as soon as I closed the door behind me.

**BACK DOWNSTAIRS DEANS POV**

I watched Blade storm up the to her room. I had never heard anyone talk to Bobby like that. I was leaning against the door frame in between the kitchen and living room. I looked over at Bobby and Sam. Sam's expression was that of somewhere between shock and confusion and Bobby's was unfazed. I was a little shocked myself at how calm his reaction was. "What's up her butt?" I said not really expecting an answer.

"Boy, you better watch what you say about her in front of me unless you want to me to put you in Hell myself." Bobby said threateningly. "You don't know what you're talking about. So keep your mouth shut and leave her alone, igit."

"Well Bobby why don't you enlighten Sam and myself on what's going on with Blade, because she hasn't exactly been giving us any clues or talking to us for that matter." I retorted.

"That's for Blade to tell ya, if she even thinks you could handle it, but from the way your acting I highly doubt she'll ever tell you or anyone for that matter. Now I suggest you show me some respect boy."

I was about to say something else when Sam cut in before I could. "Guys! Please can we get on with the task at hand? Which is trying to find a way to break this deal." he said looking between me and Bobby.

"Sam give it a rest! There's no way of saving me from the pit and you know it. Just this run it's course. Just let me live my life Sam. Damn!" I said before walking off the go outside.

I couldn't stand the fact that Sam was wasting his time looking for a way to save me. I wish he could. I didn't want to leave Sam, but I didn't want to go to Hell either. Yet I had no choice, I was the one how made the deal not Sam, and I couldn't just have let him die back then.

As I stood by the Impala I looked around and spotted Blades car, and it made me wonder what was going on with her. 'Why was she so angry with Sam and me being here? What was she hiding? What was Bobby not telling us?' So many questions ran through my head. 'For a hot girl, she was one of the most confusing girls I've met.'

**BLADES POV**

I've been in my room for almost an hour and a half. I've been trying to read my book that I was reading earlier, but I've read the same sentence five times. I couldn't concentrate so I decided to get a shower, to help calm me down and clear my head hopefully. I gathered my stuff and headed for the bathroom. Just as I was about to open the door, the door opened to reveal Dean wet and in a towel. I couldn't tear my eyes from him. There he stood, water dripping from his hair down his body. It was like brain had just stopped working. I couldn't stop staring until he spoke up.

"What? Like what you see Blade?" His smirk appeared and his cockiness reared it's ugly head.

"Nope." I said returning the smirk.

"Sure, you know you want me." He said taking a step towards me.

"You can keep telling yourself that, but why waste the few brain cells you have left on that?"

"Do you have to be such a bitch?"

"Do you have to be such a pervert?"

"Can't help that sweetheart, that's my nature."

"Look I just want to get a shower. I really don't feel like killing you right now. I'll do that later." I said looking annoyed.

"Get in line." he said before walking off. I watched him walk passed me and in to his room. I shook my head and walked into the bathroom closing the door and getting into the shower.

Once I was finished I dried off and got dressed. I threw my wet hair into a messy bun and walked out. I went back to my room and closed the door. I grabbed the book hoping I could finish what I was reading about, but as I sat down I didn't open it. My mind wandered to what Dean had said earlier. 'Get in line', I knew he made some crossroads deal but I didn't know the full extent of it. I put the book back down but I grabbed my ipod instead. I flipped through until I found 'It's been a While' by Staind

_**It's been a while **_  
_**Since I could hold my head up high and it's been a while **_  
_**Since I first saw you **_  
_**It's been a while since i could stand on my own two feet again **_  
_**and it's been a while since i could call you **_  
_**But everything I can't remember as fucked up as it may seem **_  
_**the consequences that I've rendered **_  
_**I've stretched myself beyond my means **_  
_**It's been a while since i could say that i wasn't addicted **_  
_**and It's been a while **_  
_**Since I could say I love myself as well and **_  
_**It's been a while **_  
_**Since I've gone and fucked things up just like i always do **_  
_**It's been a while But all that shit seems to **_  
_**disappear when i'm with you **_  
_**But everything I can't remember as fucked up as it may seem **_  
_**the consequences that I've rendered **_  
_**I've gone and fucked things up again **_  
_**Why must i feel this way? **_  
_**just make this go away just one more peaceful day **_  
_**Its been awhile Since I could lok at myself straight**_  
_**and it's been awhile since i said i'm sorry **_  
_**It's been awhile Since I've seen the way the candles light your face **_  
_**It's been awhile **_  
_**But I can still remember just the way you taste **_  
_**But everything I can't remember as fucked up as it may seem **_  
_**I know it's me i cannot blame this on my father he did the best he could for me **_  
_**It's been a while **_  
_**Since I could hold my head up high **_  
_**and it's been a while since i said i'm sorry**_

After listening to the song I made up my mind and walked out my room and walked to his door. Istood there for a second before lightly knocking. I didn't have to wait long before he opened his door.

"I knew it was only a matter of time, I knew you couldn't resist." he said with smirk on his face.

I just rolled my eyes. "Can we talk?"

He stepped aside and let me in, then closed the door. "So what do you want to talk about?"

"Dean, why'd you make the deal?" I asked bluntly turning to face him.

"Bobby didn't tell you?"

"No, and I've never asked. Until now, but I figured if I had to ask anyone it should be you as you're the one who made the deal."

"Why do you want to know?"

"Because I want to know why you would sacrafice your own life to save your brother, even after you know that your dad did the same thing for you."

Dean didn't anything for a while just walked over to his window and looked out at Bobby's junk yard full of cars. I was about to apoligize when he began to speak. "Have you ever cared about someone so much that you would do anything to keep them safe?" He said still looking out the window.

"Yes."

"Well Sam's my little brother. I've had to look after him my whole life. I had to take care of him, making sure nothing happened. I made that promise to our father. If anyone has to die it's going to be me, not Sam. He's got a way out after this is all done, I don't."

"Dean..." I walked over to him and placed my hand on his shoulder. He turned towards me as I did that. "Don't give up Dean."

"I've got about six months left Blade. Not much time left. If I try to find some way out of the deal Sam dies."

"And that's why you don't want him looking for a way out for you." He shook his head no. "Are you scared?"

"Of going to Hell? No, I've come to terms with it."

"Dean you don't have to lie to me. I not going to tell anyone. You have my word."

He looked at me and nodded before answering. "Ok, yeah I'm scared, but I can't let Sam know. I have to be his big brother and not show my fear. We're each others weaknesses. I can't have Sam dead along with me."

I felt bad that Dean has to go through this tourment. I pulled him into a hug, it was the only thing I could think of to do. I felt his body tense at first but then relax as I felt his arms wrap around my waist. We stood there holding each other not sayign anything, as there was nothing more to say. I pulled my head up from his shoulder and our eyes met. I felt his eyes could see right through me, and I couldn't hide anything. I strated to get this feeling in the pit of my stomach. I did something I never thought I would do, I leaned in and kissed Dean softly. I had just pulled away when Dean pulled me back in. It felt so wrong, but yet felt so right as I ran my fingers through his hair. He deepened the kiss by forcing his tounge into my mouth. I didn't complain as I only wanted more. Dean gently pushed me up against the wall, pressing his whole body into mine. His lips left mine to leave a trail of kissing down my neck gently biting along the way. A soft moan left my throat causing Dean to bite down harder. His lips came back to mine, I could feel the hunger in the way he kissed. His hands began to slowly lift my shirt up and I automatically raised my arms, he only broke the kiss to get my shirt off. He threw behind him smiling as he did so. I grabbed his shirt and he had it off before I knew it. I pulled him back to me kissing him hard. I felt his hands over my bra, massaging my breasts, his hand were gentle yet rough at the same time. Just as Dean was reaching for the back of my bra there came a knock on the door. Dean and I froze just looking at each other. Another knock came.

"Who is it?" Dean called.

"It's Sam." Dean and I kept quiet and he let me go. I quickly and quietly grabbed my shrit off the floor and put it on. Dean pointed to the closet and then closed the door and went to go see what Sam wanted.

"Hey Sammy. What's up?" I heard Dean say. I felt like I was in high school again but instead of Dean being the one to hide from my 'parents' it was me hiding from sam, his little brother well and Booby, but thank god he wasn't at the door either.

"Dean why do you not have a shirt on?" Sam questioned.

"I uh, spilled something on my other shirt and I was just about to put another shirt on when you knocked on my door." He said making something up on the spot. I tried to keep from laughing.

"O K. Anyway have you seen Blade? I've looked in her room but she isn't there and Bobby is looking for her."

"Nope, haven't seen her, but if I do I'll let her know."

"Alright." Sam said and then walked off. I heard the room door close and then the closet door was yanked open. Dean had a wicked grin on his face. I looked at him wide-eyed before I was roughly pulled into his arms and he started to kiss my neck again.

As bad as I wanted to continue, I had to see what Bobby wanted. I put my hands on Deans chest and gently pushed him off. "Dean I have to see what Bobby wants. I'm sorry." I said looking at him trying not to laugh.

"Eerrrr, why can't you wait until later?" he said pulling me closer by my waist.

"Because Dean if I don't show up soon I'm in for it."

"Fine." He growled letting me go.

I giggled a little and walked over to the door, before looking back at Dean he now had his shirt back on and was watching me. I felt bad that I had to stop our little fun session, but Bobby would be looking for me soon. I walked back over to him, wrapped my arms around his neck and leaned up to his ear,  
"I promise I'll make it up to you." I then bit his earlobe, causing him to groan. I kissed his cheek, and walked out of the room making sure the cost was clear before making my way downstairs to see what Bobby wanted.

"Bobby?" I called as I walked into the living room.

"Hey, there you are. I think I found out why your cravings are getting bigger but I'm not really comfortable with this area. Just read this book here." he said handing me the book he was holding. "I've marked the place where you need to read. That's what I think is going on with you. Hopefully it will help."

"Thanks Bobby." I said smiling at him with a raised eyebrow, wondering what he was so uncomfortable with. I walked back upstairs, and into my room. I sat on my bed turning to the section. I being to read, and after I finished the last page, I realized why. I began to laugh, and then I walked back downstairs looking at Bobby trying not to burst out laughing.

"Thanks Bobby, but I can asure you that I'm not. The book makes a good point but, I'm not." I said smiling.

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because Bobby, and I know that you're not really going to like to here this, but I'm still a virgin."

"So you're telling me that your 21 years old and you haven't...?"

"No Bobby, I haven't."

"Not even you and Myles?"

"No, we were waiting." I said looking away.

"I'm sorry sweetie. I know you miss him."

"Yeah, I do but that's in the past, and I can't change it no matter what I do." I said sounding disappointed. "But anyways, thanks for helping." I went over and hugged him. He hugged me tight before letting me go. I soon realized that Bobby and I weren't going to be able to do this on our own. I was going to have to tell someone I could trust. I had to talk to sam. I walked outside to find Sam sitting on the porch steps looking at his laptop. I swallowed hard as I apporched him.

"Hey Sam." I said sitting down next to him.

"Oh hey, Bobby's looking for you." He said pointing to the house.

"Yeah Dean already told me and I just got done talking to him, but thanks." I said giving him a small smile.

"Everything ok?"

"Sam I need to talk to you."

"Ok, Shoot."

"Not here. Alone, away from here."

"Well where do you want to go?"

"Will you go on a drive with me?"

"Blade is everything ok?"

"Sam I'll explain everything to you if you come with me, please."

"Yeah ok."

"Thanks I'll go grab my keys and I'll let Bobby know we're leaving for a bit."

"Ok."

I walked back in and told Bobby that Sam and I were going for a drive, he'd asked me if we could pick up some food while we were out from a local diner. I grabbed my keys from the kitchen and walked back out letting Sam know we had to get food while we were out. We got into my car and headedinto town. The drive was a good 20 mintues.

"So are you going to tell me what's wrong?"

"Sam before I say anything I need you to promise me that you won't ever repeat this to anybody, and this includes Dean, and I know that's a lot to ask, but he can't find out."

"Blade what's wrong?"

"Sam promise me first."

"Blade-"

"_PROMISE ME_!" I sort of yelled at him. He looked at me for a few minutes before giving me his answer.

"Ok Blade, I promise I will not tell anyone else, even Dean."

"Thank you." I said calming down. "Now Sam I want you to keep an open mind for what I'm about to tell you, because it's something way different from anything you've ever come across."

"Blade, whatever it is you can tell me."

"Sam I'm a..."


	4. Beauty from Pain

**AUTHORS NOTE: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS OF SUPERNATURAL. So I hope everyone liked my third chapter! Here's the fourth chapter! Please review! ENJOY!**

**CHAPTER 4**

"Blade, whatever it is you can tell me."

"Sam I'm a..." I started to say. I stopped and took a deep breathe before trying again. "Sam, I'm a half-breed."

"What? What do you mean a half-breed?"

"I'm half human, half..."

"Half? Half human, half what Blade?"

I swallowed the lump in my throat. I've gone this far, so there's no going back. "Half vampire." I shurgged inwards waiting for the yelling.

"Vampire? Half Vampire? How is that even possible? Is that why you were being sqweemish around Dean when he was covered in blood?" Sam's voice full of confusion.

I could believe I had just told Sam, but I knew I had to do it. I need his help, Bobby and I need his help. I was starting to breathe heavy and my vision started to blur. That's when I pulled the car off to the side of the road and quickly shut off the engine. I couldn't hold it any longer and the tears fell freely. I covered my face with my hands and let everything go. I then suddenly felt arms around me. Sam pulled me to his chest, holding me. Once I finally settled down I pulled away from Sam and knew I had some explaining to do. "Sam I'm going to try and explain everything as best I can."

"Ok just take your time." He said to me.

"My mother was a waitress, and use to work the night shift. When she was pregnant with me, she was walking to her car to go home when she was attacked. The vampire that attacked her. Bobby was the one to walk up upon the attack. He pulled the vampire away from my mother and called for help. The vampire who attacked her got away. As my mother was being rushed to the emergency room she went into labor with me. I lived she didn't. I was then put up for adoption. I was adopted 5 days later. When I was thirteen I started to have these weird cravings whenever I saw blood. One night my 'mother' was in the kitchen making dinner when she cut the palm of her hand. There was so much and I couldn't hold myself back and I attacked her. When she tried to push me away I somehow grabbed the knife off the counter and started to stab her. Blood was everywhere and I started to drink. When my father walked in on what was going on I stabbed him and then drank his blood. I felt so weird as I drank their blood. was I was finished and had realised what I done I freaked out and ran. I didn't know that Bobby had been keeping an eye on me over the years. He found three days later in an old abandon shed in the next town over. He knew what I had done and figured out what had happened that night my mom was attacked. Apperntly the vampire that attacked her, so of his blood got into her system, and when I was inside it started to get in to mine, but when I was c-sectioned out the blood wasn't fully in my system. I did get some traits though. The thrust for blood, obviously, and their stength, and some minor power of mind control and I heal faster tha normal but ot as fast as a vampire. But I don't sun burn when I go out, and I don't have the fangs, but my eyes sometimes do change color. And that's it, Sam you now know who and...what I am." I looked away as I finished my story. It was the first time I've told anyone my secret since Myles.

Sam just sat there for a bit not saying anything. The akward silence was beginning to become to much. "Sam please...say something."

"I don't really know what to say. It's a lot to take in." Sam said looking over at me.

"I know, but the reason I told you is that I need your help."

"My help? What's going on?"

"For the past few months my cravings, as Bobby and I call them, have been getting bigger. I use to be able to get by with a jar a day at most two a day, but now it's 3 to 4 a day sometimes 5 to 6. Bobby and I have been trying to figure out what's been going on but it's kind of hard seeing as I'm pretty much the only one of my kind."

"Why don't you want Dean to know?"

"Sam he hasn't got much time left, and I don't want him to have to worry about me...and I don't think he'll understand."

"Yeah I can see your point, and understand where you're coming from." he said looking out at the road.

"What do you mean Sam?" I asked confused.

"The night our mom died in the fire, the demon that we killed a while back told me that e bled into my mouth. I have demon blood coarsing through my veins."

"Oh well, I guess we're more alike then we thought we were." I said giving a little chuckle.

"Yeah I guess so." Sam said looking back at me with a smile. "Blade I'll help you in anyway I can, but I don't like keeping secrets from Dean."

"Sam, Dean has got about six months left, he doesn't need to worry about me. I can keep myself under control."

"I know, I remember." He said refering to when Dean had gotten hurt on the case we worked on.

"Thanks Sam."

"For what?"

"For understanding." I said as I leaned over and hugged him as he hugged me back. I then pulled back and turned the car back on. "Better get the food before we yelled at."

"Yeah."

Sam and I drove the rest of the way back into town and picked up food for all of us. We headed back to Bobby's. Once we all had our lunch I talked to Bobby in private letting him know that I had told Sam my secret, but not Dean. He wasn't to happy at first but then he finally came to realize that we kinda needed more help.

**LATER THAT NIGHT**

I laid on the hood of my car looking up an the night sky. My eadphones in my ears as 'Beauty from Pain' by Superchick. I sang along with the words as they meant a lot to me.

_**The lights go out all around me **_  
_**One last candle to keep out the night **_  
_**And then the darkness surrounds me **_  
_**I know I'm alive but I feel like I've died **_  
_**And all that's left is to accept that it's over **_  
_**My dreams ran like sand through the fists that I made **_  
_**I try to keep warm but I just grow colder **_  
_**I feel like I'm slipping away **_  
_**After all this has passed,**_  
_**I still will remain **_  
_**After I've cried my last, there'll be beauty from pain **_  
_**Though it won't be today,**_  
_**Someday I'll hope again **_  
_**And there'll be beauty from pain **_  
_**You will bring beauty from my pain **_  
_**My whole world is the pain inside me **_  
_**The best I can do is just get through the day **_  
_**When life before is only a memory **_  
_**I'll wonder why God lets me walk through this place **_  
_**And though I can't understand why this happened **_  
_**I know that I will when I look back someday **_  
_**And see how you've brought beauty from ashes **_  
_**And made me as gold purified through these flames **_  
_**After all this has passed, I still will remain **_  
_**After I've cried my last, there'll be beauty from pain **_  
_**Though it won't be today,**_  
_**Someday I'll hope again **_  
_**And there'll be beauty from pain **_  
_**You will bring beauty from my pain **_  
_**Here I am, at the end of me **_  
_**Tryin to hold to what I can't see I forgot how to hope **_  
_**This night's been so long I cling to Your promise **_  
_**There will be a dawn **_  
_**After all this has passed, I still will remain **_  
_**After I've cried my last, there'll be beauty from pain **_  
_**Though it won't be today,**_  
_**Someday I'll hope again **_  
_**And there'll be beauty from pain **_  
_**You will bring beauty from my pain**_

Little did I know that someone was watching me till I heard them clear their throat when I was done. I bolted up and turned around to see Dean standing there with his trade-mark smirk on his face, and that only enraged me more.

"How long have been standing there?" I said as I pulled out my headphones.

"Long enough." he said looking straight back at me.

"How long?" I almost growled.

"Long enough to know that you've got a good voice."

"Don't ever do that again."

"I seem to get to know you more that way than talking to you." He said as he began walking over and standing in front of me.

"Do you always have to act like a bitch?"

"Do you always have to act like a jerk?"

"Why do you do that?"

"DO what?"

"You practically repeat the sentence that I just said but put an insult in for me instead."

"You ask me why I'm a bitch, well I'm asking you why you act like a jerk and a pervert."

"It's my nature princess."

"Well there you go, you just answered both of our questions." I replied sarcastically.

"Whatever, anyways, what are you doing out here?"

"Trying to clear my head." I said rolling my eyes.

"How's that working out for you?"

"I was fine until you came."

"Oh I'm so sorry." He said dramatically.

"And you wonder why people think you're a dick."

"You know you're a real smart-ass."

"Takes one to know one."

"Yeah well at least I don't dream about my dead ex's and call out his names." and that was the nail on the head for me. Dean took it one step to far. I lunged off my car and onto tackling him. As soon as his back hit the ground I sat on top of him and began to punch him with every ounce of anger I had in me. I layed in punch after punch, screaming at him.

"YOU STUPID SON-OF-A-BITCH! YOU'RE NOTHING! YOU'RE A STUPID DICK WHO WILL NEVER AMOUNT TO ANYTHING!" I screamed. I heard the door to the house and footsteps running our way but I didn't stop until I was yanked off of im by my wasit, and I struggled to get out of the persons grip to go back to beating Dean.

"BLADE! Blade stop!" Sam yelled at me. He was the one to pull me off. Bobby went to Dean's side. I stopped struggling as the sent of Dean's blood hit my nose. Sam realized wat was going just as Bobby looked over at me.

"Sam! Bunker! NOW!" Bobby ordered to Sam. Sam held tight onto my waist and dragged me into the house. He took me down to the iron bunker that Bobby had built. He then locked us inside and let me go. I walked away from Sam and across the bunker.

"Sam...please." I said breathing heavy.

"What is it Blade?" Sam asked walking over to me.

"Sam I...need...blood." I said becoming even more weak.

Sam looked around the bunker trying to find what I needed. When he spotted a lager refrigerater looking cabenit e rushed over and yanked the door open. He grabbed the first jar he saw and the gave it to me when he came back over. I unscrewd the lid to the jar and as soon as it was off the jar was to my lips. I drank the whole large jar down. Once I was done I wiped away the excess and sat down on the bed in the bunker. I put the jar down on the floor then laid down and curled up into a ball. I felt the bed sik down behind me, knowing it was Sam that had taken a seat next to me. I then felt his hand on my back rubbing up and down trying to help calm me down.

A little while later Bobby came down alone. "Kid what were you thinking you could have killed him." Bobby said as he walked into the bunker.

"He had no right to say what he said to me." I said not getting up or looking over at him.

"Well what did he say to make you almost kill him?"

"He said something about Myles." I looked over at him as I spoke.

"Oh Blade." Bobby said sounding frustrated.

"Wait who's Myles?" Sam said interupting.I looked over at Bobby as he was looking at me, I gave him a small nod giving him the ok to tell Sam.

"Sam, Myles was Blade's first love, and her fiance'. He was killed a while back." Bobby said.

"Oh Blade, I'm sorry." Sam said looking over at me.

"Sam it's ok. I've comes to terms with it. It's been 4 years since he passed, and I can't bring him back no matter what I do. I miss him but I Know he wouldn't want to see me like this so I'm trying to move on. I know I would have wanted the same thing if the roles were reversed." I said finally sitting up pulling my legs up and wrapped my arms around them. Sam moved so he was next to me and put is arm around me.

"I know how you feel. When I lost Jessica I felt lost, I just wanted to get revenge, but when I got it, it still didn't fill that void in my heart. You've got the right idea." Sam said looking at me with sincere look.

"Thanks Sam." I said hugging him. He gently squeezed me back then we let go. I looked over at Bobby. "So what's the verdict? Is he going to live?"

"He'll live, but he's going to be a bit sore for a bit, with a few brusies for a while. You really did a number on him." Bobby said shaking his head.

"Well he'll know not to mess with me anymore." I said giving a little laugh. I heard Sam laugh with me but Bobby crossed his arms over his chest and gave me a stern look. I just gave him an innocent look and he rolled is eyes at me before walking off. I just started laughing harder as soon he left, Sam laughing with me. I got up and walked over to the cooler and grabbed another jar. Sam looked at me as I took a sip. "What?"

"It's just going to take me a bit...getting use to you drinking blood."

"Oh sorry." I said as I started to put te jar away.

"It's ok Blade. It's not your fault. It's just going to take me a bit before I can get my head wrapped around it all."

"Oh, ok." I took anoter sip then put the jar back into the cooler. "Well I'm going to head off to bed Sam. I'll see you in the morning."

"Yeah I need to get o bed to, but I've got to check on Dean first. I'll walk up with you." Sam said as he got up. We both headed up the stairs to the main floor then to the second I headed to my room as Sam headed to check on his brother. I didn't realize how tired I was until I got into bed and soon fell asleep.

I woke up the next morning early. When I rolled over and grabbed my cell phone to look at my clock it read 6:30am. I groaned inwardly and put my head back down into my pillow. As I lied there I couldn't help but think about the previous nights events. I felt bad for what I had done. I finally made up my mind and grabbed my jacket as it was a little chilly, but that did nothing for my legs as I was wearing shorts. I softly crept to Deans room, trying not to wake anyone. I gently turned the knob on his door and walked in. I softly closed the door and tiptoed over to Dean's sleeping form. As I came up to him I got a good look at his face. He had 2 black eyes, a swollen lips and various cuts and bruises all over his face. My heart sank at seeing his face. I don't know what had come over me these days. I was feeling bad for I guy I hated, but now I felt less hatered for him. I was becoming confused around him and getting these weird feeling whenever he was near. I had no clue what was going on, and it was starting to scare me. I looked at Dean again before kneeling on the floor and leaning over to his ear. "I'm sorry Dean." I whispered, then got up and walked back to my room. I left my jacket on and climbed back in to bed before falling back to sleep.

**DEANS POV**

I had woken up sore all over with a horrible pain all over my face. I had remembered what had happened the night before and was immeadieatly pissed off, but soon calmed down as I remembered what I had said. I had brought this pretty much upon myself, at what I had said to her, it had been uncalled for but she brought out something in me that I've never felt before. I get confused whenever I'm around her and getting these weird feelings. I have no clue why I'm getting these feelings and it's starting to really get to me. As I'm laying there I here the soft sound of my door knob turning and I close my eyes to pretend to be sleeping. I hear soft footsteps coming towards me then they stop next to my bed. I keep my eyes closed and make sure my breathing is normal. I then feel hot breath on my ear and Blade's voice whispering 'I'm sorry Dean'. I stayed relax until I heard the door close and then I sat up slowly in my bed.  
I couldn't believe it, she'd probably never admit it again. But the fact that she apoligized was enough. She was different then any girl I ever met and the feelings that I was feeling, it was all new to me and it scared me. I hardly know her, and I don't know what I'm going to do. I don't even know if she even feels the same way, and she probably doesn't. 'What am I thiking? Of course she's not going to have the same feelings that I have for her. I going to be gone soon and she can go on. Oh god damn chick flick moments!' I shook my at what I thought and that was a mistake. My head started to throb and I got up and slowly shuffled over to my bag to grab some painkillers for my throbbing head. I grabbed the flask that I carried in my leather jacket, popped the pills into my mouth and the took a swig from the flask. I took another long swig before putting the flask back into my jacket and went to lay on my bed. I couldn't stop thinking about her. It was hard not to but I had to try. I couldn't get close to her, and I wouldn't let her get close to me. I felt the pills starting to work as sleep began to take over.


	5. If Today was Your Last Day

**AUTHORS NOTE: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS OF SUPERNATURAL. So I hope everyone liked my fourth chapter! Here's the fifth chapter! Please review! ENJOY!**

**CHAPTER 5**

I slept only two hours before A knock came at my door. At first I thought I had dreamt it, but when it someone knocked again I knew I wasn't dreaming. I rolled over out of bed and shuffled to the door, opening it to reveal Bobby.

"Hey kid." He said looking at me.

"Mmmmmm" Was all I could muster.

"Look, I've got some news."

"Is everything ok?" I said becoming more awake at the thought of bad news.

"A friend of mine called this morning, and I've got to leave for a few days."

"Ok. I'll make sure Sam takes care of Dean while you're gone." I said but then was confused when he gave a weird look. "Bobby? Sam is staying right?"

"I need Sam with me Blade."

"I'm not staying here alone with Dean."

"Blade he's goig to be fine, he's passed out and probably will be for a while longer. I'm sorry that I have to do this but Shane needs my help and I need Sam's."

"No." I said glaring.

"Loose the glare kid, and I said yes, and that's final, ya igit."

My eyes went wide at him calling me 'igit'. He only called me that when he was serious. "How bad is it Bobby?"

"Shane's pretty torn up." Bobby said looking away.

"Oh Bobby." I said closing my eyes. "Go. Go help Shane. I'll try to put differences aside and help Dean."

"Thanks Blade. I'll try to be back soon."

"Bobby take care of Shane, and take as long as need until he's at least half back to normal." I said knowing it was going to be a little while for Bobbyif Shane wasn't doing so well. Shane was one of Bobby's oldest friends, but he didn't know about me. I knew that Bobby cared for him, that's why I knew that Bobby had to go and he did need Sam with him.

Bobby nodded his head and then turned to walk downstairs with me following right behind. We walked into the living room and I saw Sam getting their bags ready. He noticed me and gave a quick smile before returning to his task at hand. Bobby was making sure that he had handed everything they needed to Sam before coming back over to me. He gave me a quick hug and told me to be careful, then he grabbed his bag and walked out the his truck. Sam gave me a hug to.

"Just be careful ok Blade? Don't try to kill each other while we're gone. I'll call you to let you know what's going on."

"Thanks Sam, and I'll try." I said as we pulled away. Sam gave a half smile and shook his head at me and then walked out the door. I laughed a little as he walked out the door to Bobby's truck. I heard the roar of the engine as Bobby turned the ruck on, then heard it drive off. I walked into the kicthen and then began to make a pot of coffee. I also grabbed bacon and eggs from the frigde and began to make breakfast. I made enough for both me and Dean. I know it was a long shot but I knew that breakfast would wake almost anyone up. Once everything was made I carried both plates and two mugs of coffee with ease up to Deans room, once I got the door open I put Deans plate on his bedside table and pulled up a chair next to is bed. I ate a little before putting my own plate aside and grabbing Deans. I put it near his face and started to wafe the smell towards him. He began to stir but he didn't wake up. I raised my eyebrow and put the plate down, then grabbed his coffee and did the same thing. Once again he stirred but didn't wake up. I set the cup down and then I moved to sit on the his bed I leaned over to his ear. "Dean it's time to wake up." I whispered.

Dean shifted his body a little but nothing else. That's when I got an idea. I leaned back over his ear with a smirk on my face. 'This will surely get him up' I thought as I reached his ear. "Dean, baby, wake up," I began to whisper. "Dean please. I'm bored and I need someone to 'satisfy' my boredom."

Just as I had finished my sentence I was pulled over Dean to his other was then on top of me looking straight into my eyes. Dean reached his hand up to my face to move a piece of my hair out of eye and then rested it on my cheek. He then leaned over and gently placed his soft lips against mine. I closed my eyes as soon as his lips touched mine. His kiss was so gentle yet full of hunger. My heart began to beat faster in my chest as th kiss became more intense. He brushed his tounge against my lips begging to let in, andi granted permission egarly. His hot tounge fighting for dominence with mine. his hand began to move from my cheek down my body to my left leg, grabbing my knee to bend it and hitched it up onto his hip, making me moan into his mouth in the process. I had my hands wrapped in his hair, pulling him closer. He was like a drug that I couldn't get enough of. His lips were addicting and his body felt so against mine. He moved his lips from mine as he worked his way down my neck nipping at my skin along the way. I arched my back as it felt so good to what he was doing. His right hand traveling up my shirt, slowly. It was torcher at how slow he was moving, and I didn't want him to stop. His hand stopped on top of my bra, and gently started to massage my breast while his lower half started to grind into mine, making my mind explode. Just as I felt his hand begin to push my bra up, my phone started to off in my pocket, causing both of us to stop what we were doing. I let go of Dean an grabbed my phone pushing Dean off of me in the process.

"Hello?" I said as I answered my phone.

"Blade?" Sam's voice answered.

"Yeah, hey is everything ok? Did you guys forget anything?"

"No I just wanted to see if you had checked on Dean yet?"

"Yeah Dean's fine. He's up." I said looking over at Dean.

"Sam?" Dean mouthed to me. I shook my head yes as I looked away.

"Yeah ok. Thanks I just wanted to make sure." Sam said sighing.

"Ok."

"Thanks. Bobby and I will check in later."

"Ok Sam I'll talk to you later." I said before I hung up my phone. I looked over to see Dean grabbing his breakfast and started to engulf it down.

"Don't make yourself sick." I said as I fixed my shirt and bra before I got off the bed and grabbed my own plate.

"Thanks for breakfast." Dean said inbetween bites. I just rolled my eyes as I grabbed my coffee. "So where is Sam going?"

"Sam and Bobby left a couple hours ago to help a fellow hunter who was is in trouble. They left us here alone. They don't know how long they're going to be, so don't even ask, and you're welcome."

"So we're here all alone?" Dean asked as he finished his food and grabbed his coffee.

"Yeah but I don't know for how long." I said looking away.

"So..." Dean began. "Did I help 'satisfy' your boredom?"

"Dean that was to get you to wake up. That last part was not suppose to happen." I said lookig at him seriously.

"Well it seemed like you were enjoying yourself." He said with his cocky smirk showing up.

"Dean we can't let that happen again. I won't let it happen again. It wouldn't be fair to either of us."

"Why not?"

"Because you're going to be gone in a few months Dean. I can't go through something like that again." I said looking at him.

"Again?" he asked confused

I didn't say anything. I got up and grabbed my plate and walked out of his room and down to the kitchen. I heard Dean follow me and heard him set his plate in the sink. I kept my distance from him until I felt him grab me and turn to face him.

"Blade, I can't know if you don't tell me." He said tilting my chin up with his hand to have me look at him. "Blade tell me."

"I can't."

"Can'r or won't?"

"Both." I said as I pulled my face away. "Dean please. It's not worth it, and it wouldn't be fair like I said before."

"Why not Blade? Why is it not fair?"

"Because what's going to happen when you're gone?" I said agervated as I turn to look back at him. "It wouldn't be fair to me if we had a relationship. Dean it would break me if we got together, and then you left like your doing, and I'm not the type of girl to have one-night stands Dean. I'm still a virgin Dean! I'm still waiting for the right man to come along."

"Wait your still a virgin?" He aske d with his eyebrows raised as if he hadn't heard me right.

"Yes Dean. I'm still a virgin and I'm not ashamed to say it. I'm waiting for my soulmate to come along. Is tha so hard to believe.?"

"Well..." He said tilting his head off to the side as if still not believing what I said to him. "It's kinda hard to believe that someone like you would still be a virgin."

"Well believe it Dean. I'm not your typical girl who likes to run around and screw every guy I see. I have morals and I'm damn proud of it, along with other reasons, but it's my choice." I said yanking myself away from him. I walked away back up the stairs and into my room making sure I locked it so he couldn't come in. I crawled back into bed hoping that some form of sleep would take over and eventually it did. Once I couldn't keep my eyes open any longer I drifted off hoping to erase this morningings events from my head.

**DEANS POV**

I stood in the kitchen for a while trying to figure out what I had just been told. I never would have guessed that Blade was a...but it would only make since as whenever we would start something is was always interupted and we would never finish and it wouls bug the shit out of me when it did happen. I was still shocked as I walked back to my room. I grabbed my clothes and took a quick shower. Once I was dressed I went to her door, and was about to knock but I stopped myslef, telling myself she needed to be alone after wha had happened between us. I walked outside and began to check my car making sure everything was in good condition and in order. I had the radio going and wasn't really paying attention till a song caught my ear.

_**My best friend gave me the best advice **_  
_**He said each day's a gift and not a given right **_  
_**Leave no stone unturned, leave your fears behind **_  
_**And try to take the path less traveled by **_  
_**That first step you take is the longest stride **_  
_**If today was your last day **_  
_**And tomorrow was too late **_  
_**Could you say goodbye to yesterday?**_  
_**Would you live each moment like your last?**_  
_**Leave old pictures in the past **_  
_**Donate every dime you have?**_  
_**If today was your last day **_  
_**Against the grain should be a way of life **_  
_**What's worth the prize is always worth the fight **_  
_**Every second counts 'cause there's no second try **_  
_**So live like you'll never live it twice **_  
_**Don't take the free ride in your own life **_  
_**If today was your last day **_  
_**And tomorrow was too late **_  
_**Could you say goodbye to yesterday?**_  
_**Would you live each moment like your last?**_  
_**Leave old pictures in the past **_  
_**Donate every dime you have?**_  
_**Would you call old friends you never see?**_  
_**Reminisce old memories **_  
_**Would you forgive your enemies?**_  
_**Would you find that one you're dreamin' of?**_  
_**Swear up and down to God above **_  
_**That you finally fall in love **_  
_**If today was your last day **_  
_**If today was your last day **_  
_**Would you make your mark by mending a broken heart?**_  
_**You know it's never too late to shoot for the stars **_  
_**Regardless of who you are **_  
_**So do whatever it takes **_  
_**'Cause you can't rewind a moment in this life **_  
_**Let nothin' stand in your way **_  
_**Cause the hands of time are never on your side **_  
_**If today was your last day **_  
_**And tomorrow was too late **_  
_**Could you say goodbye to yesterday?**_  
_**Would you live each moment like your last?**_  
_**Leave old pictures in the past **_  
_**Donate every dime you have?**_  
_**Would you call old friends you never see?**_  
_**Reminisce old memories **_  
_**Would you forgive your enemies?**_  
_**Would you find that one you're dreamin' of?**_  
_**Swear up and down to God above **_  
_**That you finally fall in love **_  
_**If today was your last day**_

I had never heard the song before but it did speak to me. I knew that I couldn't be with her but I wanted to be. Whenever I was with her my world felt right. It didn't feel twisted and upside down. It was like she made me feel like I had something to live for, and maybe just, maybe that was her. I knew she didn't want it to be, but I knew that if it was meant to be then it would happen. I just had to be patience, and wait. I just hoped I would't have to wait to long for her.

Once I knew my car was in good condition I went inside and cleaned up. It was a little passed 1 when I looked at the clock. I hadn't see or heard from Blade since our little fight earlier this morning. I thought I'd be nice and make lunch for the both of us since she had made breakfast for me. I made some sandwhiches as I didn't really know how to make much else and Sam and I usually got takeout all the time. I carried the sandwhiches on one plate up the stairs and knocked on her door.

"Hey Blade? I made some lunch for you if you're hungry." I said staring at her door. When I didn't hear anthing I knocked again and tried the door knob and noticed it was locked. "Blade? Are you ok?"

I still heard nothing and figured she was still ignoring me from this morning, not that I could blame her. I walked back down stairs and polished off both sandwhiches not really knowing I was that hungry. I pulled out my phone and began to text Blade.

**'Hey you up?'**

No answer.

**'Blade I'm sorry for I said last night and I hope you can forgive me like I forgave you'**

_'what do you mean forgave me?'_

**'Please come down and talk to me.'**

_'Dean there's nothing more to say.'_

**'Please Blade talk to me. Let me explain .'**

_'Fine. Come upstairs.'_

**'Thanks'** I after I sent that text I walked upstairs and stood in front of her door. I knocked to see if she would answer. "Come in." I heard as I finished knocking. I then opened her door to see her sitting on her bed her legs covered by her sheets and arms covered by her jacket. She was looking out her window as I sat down on her bed.

"You wanted to talk, so talk." She said still not looking at me.

I took a deep breath before saying anything. "Blade, will you please talk to me?"

"I am talking to you." She said finally looking at me.

"Blade I am sorry for what I said. It wasn't my place to say what I said. I shouldn't have gone there but I was confused."

"Confused? About what?" She said lookin at me confused.

"You." was all I said. She looked at me like I had just gone crazy.

"What about me?"

I looked away knowing very well we were having a chick flick moment but she had to know. "You make my world go crazy yet keep it right side up at the same time. I don't know how else to explain it. I know that you don't want to get involved but what if you couldn't stop yourself?"

"Dean-" she started to say before I cut her off.

"Blade why fight it? Why can't you just give in?"

"Dean I don't want to get hurt again!" She almost yelled.

"Blade I won't hurt you on purpose."

"But you will Dean. Just by us trying to have some sort of thing before you are taken to Hell would hurt both of us."

"Why would you think that?"

"Because what would happen if we fell in love?"

I was speechless at the last thing she had said. I never thought I could ever love someone like her or she could love me, but just hearing her say that made me change my mind. Maybe she was right. "I don't know. I never thought that would happen."

"Well I have Dean and I don't think we could love each other. We're to stubborn, and we butt heads a lot. It could never work. I wish you could understand better Dean. And what did you mean when you said 'you forgave me.'?"

"I was awake when you came into my room this morning. You didn't know, but I heard you say you were sorry." I said looking at her with hurt in my eyes. I couldn't hide it from her.

She just sat there. She didn't say anything or move. I couldn't blame her. I pretened to be asleep, when she had opened her heart to me and I knew she felt like she had been betrayed. "I'm sorry that I didn't let you know, but I was angry at what I had said to you. I was out of line and I'm sorry that I did that to you."

"How...why...?" she started to say. "I guess I brought that upon myself." SHe looked away.

"Blade please. I've never felt this way about any girl I've ever been with. I know that sounds cheesy but it's true. I like the way I feel when I'm around you. You make me feel different, in a good way." I said scooting closer to her. She turned her head to look at me with tears in her eyes. I felt sad to see her that way. I stood up feeling defeated and stopped at her door. "Please just give it a chance." Then I walked downstairs to the kitchen and grabbed a beer then went to the living room to watch some tv, hoping to get my mind off what had just happened.

**BLADES POV:**

I sat there on my bed, not bothering to wipe the tears that were falling. It wasn't fair, not to me. I couldn't go through the pain of being hurt again. I went through that with Myles. I loved Myles, and I still do. A part of me would always belong to him, but I knew that part of me I had long since buried.

**FLASHBACK:**

_I had only known Bobby a few months when I met Myles. He and his dad where driving through town when they stopped by. Bobby was training me to overcome my cravings and become a hunter as I had no where else to go and I had no one left. I was doing research on demons, as homework that Bobby had assigned, when Myles and his dad pulled into Bobby's junk yard. I heard Bobby's gruff voice greeting whoever had just pulled in. I didn't pay much attention to them when they came in until Bobby called my name. I looked up to see Bobby standing just a few feet away with two other men standing beside him._

_"Blade this here is Brad Jackson and his boy, Myles. They're going to be here for a few days." Bobby said as he pointed to the guys standing next to him._

_"Hi." was all I could muster up to say. I barely looked at the men before returning to my book._

_"Alright well Brad and I have to run into town for a few things." He said towards me I just nodded my head acknowledging I heard him before I heard him begin to get ready. "Myles make youself a home, you can take one of the rooms upstairs, Blade can show you once we leave, and try not to get into any trouble while we're gone."_

_"Yes sir. Bye dad." I heard Myles say as his dad and Bobby walked out the door._

_"Bye Myles." His dad called from outside._

_I continued to read my book as I heard Bobby's truck drive off. I didn't really care to much about taking some guy to his room. I wasn't the maid. I ignored the guy standing in front of me as he cleared his throat._

_"Ahem. Look I know we don't know each other, but I have no clue what rooms are off limits and I'd really not like to run into any suprises." He said to me._

_I Kept looking at my book as I spoke. " Go up the stairs and take the second door on the right. It's a spare room with no suprises, and the bathroom is all the way down at the end of the hall."_

_"Thanks." he said as he walked off up the stairs._

_I rolled my eyes and contiued on with my demon studies. A little while later Myles came down and walked back into the living room taking a seat on the couch. I took a quick glance to my right before ignoring Myles. The fact that he was sitting next to me didn't bother me as much as the fact that he was staring at me. Finally I couldn't take anymore and looked over at him. "Is there a problem?"_

_"No." He answered simply._

_"Then you do know that it is rude to stare at someone right?"_

_"Yeah."_

_"So then do you mind? I'm trying to study here."_

_"Sorry I can't really help it when there is a beautiful girl in the room."_

_"Wow! Really?" I said scowling back at him. "Is that the best pick-up line you can come up with?"_

_"No, but it's true." he said smiling back at me._

_"You are really dumb if you think that's going to work on me."_

_"Is it?" He asked raising an eyebrow._

_"No." I scoffed as I shook my head._

_He chuckled and looked away. I just sat there for a second in disbelief. I couldn't believe that he would think that would work. 'Is he really this dumb? Did he really, honestly think that it was going to have any affect on me?' I thought as I shook my head once again and looked back at my book._

_"Look we started off on the wrong foot, and I'm sorry. But if it any consulation I did mean what I said." He said after a few minutes of silence._

_"Which part?" I said looking back._

_"When I said you were beautiful, because you are." He said looking straight into my eyes. A small smile crept up on my face as I stared into his deep blue eyes. I felt like I was looking into the ocean._

_"Thanks." was all I could say back as I was soon getting lost in his eyes._

_"You ok?" He asked breaking me out of my trance._

_"Y...yeah," I said blushing and turning away._

_He chuckled again. "I'm Myles Jackson," He said holding out his hand._

_I smiled back and took his hand in mine to shake. "I'm Blade."_

_"Blade...?" he questioned trying to gget more out of me._

_"Just Blade." I said standing firm on my answer._

_"Well 'just Blade' do you know if there is anything to eat here? My dad and I didn't get lunch. So if you could please help out a poor hungry hunter,_  
_I would be graciously in your debt."He said smiling._

_"I guess I could help." I said getting up and setting my book on the couch. I started to walk into the kitchen with Myles in tow. "Anything special?"_

_"I don't care just as long as it's food and it halfway decent."_

_"Ok how about a sandwhich?"_

_"Sounds great."_

_"OK. First things first, bread. White or wheat?"_

_"White. Who eats wheat?"_

_"I do. Mustard or mayo?"_

_"Both."_

_"Cheese?"_

_"Yes, please."_

_I laughed at his comment. "Turkey, ham, or roast beef?"_

_"Oh, why ask that? All three."_

_"Ok. Lettce, tomato?"_

_"Sure, why not?"_

_"Alright. Just give me a few minutes." I said as started to get all the ingredients together. I made both of us sandwhiches and handed him his plate once I was done with his. "Do you want anything to drink?"_

_"Sure. Got any soda?"_

_"You're in luck. Bobby usually only keeps alcohol and sometimes milk in the fridge but since I've been living with him he's been keeping soda stocked just for me and if company wants them." I had grabbed to cokes from the fridge and walked over to the table and handed him his as I sat down._

_We finished eating and was cleaning up when Myles spoke. "I think that was the best damn sandwhich I've had in a long time, thank you for that."_

_"I don't know about the best sandwhich but you're welcome." I said looking over at him._

_"Well with being on the road all the time, sometimes the simplest things are some of the best things."_

_"Well I'm glad to help." I smiled as he smiled back. His smile to me was warm and inviting. He seemed like such a nice guy. 'What's the catch?' I thought._

_"So what's it like living with Bobby?" He asked as we walked back into the living room to sit on the couch._

_"It'd be better if I was a boy, but I'm not so we're both adjusting."_

_"I bet. So I'm guessing he's training you?"_

_"Yeah. JUst researc for now. Making sure I know my knowledge on Whatever we're up against. He said he's going to start weapons training soon."_

_"So how'd you meet Bobby? Did he know your family?"_

_"Uuummmm..., no he found me. A uh, demon had attacked my family and I ran. He found a fews days later, and took me in." I said as I looked away._

_"Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to-"_

_"It's ok. I've come to terms that they're dead. I can't do anything to bring them back so I've got to pull through the pain and move on."_

_"Well at least your holding strong. That's a good thing to have when in this line of work."_

_"Yeah so I've heard. How long have you been doing this?"_

_"It's a family thing. Practically my whole family is made up of hunters. Been going hunting since I was 6, I'm 17 now, so almost all my life."_

_"Wow that must suck."_

_"It does, but I live for the thrill of a hunt. Just knowing that I'm helping to make the world a little bit safer from the things that go-bump-in-the -night helps me to realize that it's ok to do what we do."_

_"It's good to look at it that way." I smiled a small small which he gladly returned. We sat there continuing our coversation until Bobby and Brad had gotten home. I never had a real coversation with some like him before, he was sweet and caring, and also a little crazy. He told me about hunts that him and and his dad went on. I did't really tell him to much about my life but I told him about my parents._

_Over the 3 weeks that he and his dad were there we hung out everyday. He even taught me a few thigd about hunting and showed me how to use a bow and arrow and a gun. The day before he had to leave was kinda hard on me. I had never gotten attached to someone like him before. That day Myles had planned something special, and that was one of the best days of my life._

_"Where are we going?" I asked as I sat in the car waith a blindfold on._

_"Just wait, it's a suprise. You'll love it I promise." He said to me from the drivers side._

_"Are we almost there?" I asked as my curosity got the best of me._

_"Yeah just a few more minutes." He replied._

_"ok."_

_A million thoughts were racing my mind as we kept on driving. I was so excited and so nervous at the same time. I the felt the car slow down and then finally pull to a stop. I heard the drivers side door to the truck open and then my opened._

_"Grab my hand." I heard Myles say to me. I felt for his hand, and held on tight when I found it. He helped me out of the truck and began to guide me forward. I felt him squeeze my hand and getly pull my arm, telling me to stop. I then felt him behind me, he put his hands on my hips and his head against the side of mine. "Ok you can take your blindfold off."_

_I reached up and pull my blindfold off letting my eyes adjust to the outside light. I gasped at the beautiful sight in front of me. Myles had taken me to a seclued lake surrounded by forrest. The water was glisening with the suns rays. "Myles it's beautiful." I whispered._

_"Not as beautiful as you." he whispered back into my ear._

_I smiled and turned around to wrap my arms around his neck with a smile on my face. "You're amazing." I pulled him into a hug._

_"You're the one whose amazing. I feel lucky just to have met you." He said letting go but grabbig hold of my hands. "Are you hungry?"_

_"Yeah, but-"_

_"Don't worry I've already got it taken care of." He said grabbing the basket that was next to us. I had't even noticed that he had brought it, but I didn't care. We walked over to the edge of the lake and Myles took out a blanket from the basket and laid it out for us to sit on. He pulled out some sandwhiches and handed me one. We ate peacefully in each other's company, ejoying the surroundings. "Ready for dessert?" He asked pulling out a black box. I gave a questioning lookas he set the box on the blanket._

_"What's in there?"_

_"Your favorite sweet treats, dark chocolate covered cherries." He said taking the lid off to reveal the sweet treats._

_"You remember?"_

_"Of course I remembered." He said smiling as he scooted closer to me. I smiled back looking into his eyes. He picked up one of the cherries and brought it up towards me stopping just in front of my mouth. I looked at his hand and opened my mouth slightly as he gently placed the cherry in my mouth. The taste of the cherry was so amazing, I closed my eyes to savor the flavor. "Good?"_

_I opened my eyes to look back at him smiling while swallowing. "Fatastic."_

_"I'm glad." He leaned in closer placig his hand on my cheek. I felt his breath against my lips ad my breath caught in my throat. The ever so gently I felt his lips brush mine. His lips so warm and inviting. All to soon the kiss ended and he pulled away. I opened my eyes to find his looking back at mine. "Blade I know I'm leaving tomorrow, and I know that we haven't known each other that long but I can't help how I feel when I'm with you. I brought you here so we could be alone and so I could ask you something."_

_"What? Is everything ok?"_

_"No, everything is great and it will hopefully get better."_

_"Then what do you want to ask me?"_

_"I know this sounds kinda silly but will you..." He began before putting his head down and then looking back up with a silly grin on his face. "Will you be my girlfriend?"_

_I sat there shocked at what he had just asked me. I was to young him, and Bobby wouldn't approve. And it wouldn't be fair to him. I couldn't let him be held down by me when he would be on the road with his dad and my secret of being half vampire._

_"Blade? Blade please say something." Myles said pulling me out of my thoughts._

_"Myles I'm flattered really, but I don't think this could work." I said looking away._

_"Blade..." he looked at me with hurt in his eyes. "Why not?"_

_"It wouldn't be fair to the both of us." I said looking back._

_"But Blade we can work through it."_

_"Myles we barely know each other-"_

_"I don't care! We can get to know eahc other over time."_

_"Myles it wouldn't work."_

_"Yes it can, Blade. I thought you wanted this, I guess I was wrong." He said getting up and walking away. I quickly got up and chased after him._

_"Myles! Myles wait!" I yelled after him._

_"Just forget it Blade. It seems I was wrong."_

_"Myles you don't understand!"_

_"What don't I understand? You don't feel the same way. I get it."_

_"No that's not it."_

_"Then what is it Blade? Tell me so I can understand." He said turning around making me stop just in front of him._

_"Myles I'm not the type of girl you want. I'm no good for you. You desvere someone who is going to be there for you and is not going to hold you back."_

_"How do you know that? How do you know that you're not the girl for me? Blade you're not like other girls, you're different and that's what I like about you. You're fun and crazy and sweet and kind and you've got this thing about you, that when you walk into the room I can't take my eyes off you. You're beautiful and funny and have this great personality to go along with everything. I know it sounds crazy but it's true."_

_"Myles it can't work it just can't."_

_"Why? Why can't you just give it a chance?"_

_"Because I'm dangerours Myles."_

_"How?"_

_"I can't tell you, but I'm not safe to be around Myles. I'm not."_

_"Do you at least feel the same way?"_

_"What?"_

_"I asked 'Do you at least feel the same way about me? Just let me know that much."_

_"Myles..."_

_"Please. Just tell me." he said looking at me with hurt eyes._

_I swallowed hard before answering. "Y...yes I do."_

_"Then why fight it Blade?"_

_"Because it wouldn't be fair to you."_

_"Blade don't fight it, let it be. If it works it works, if it doesn't than oh well, at least we gave it a shot. But you'll never know until give it a shot. Give us a shot Blade. Please just give it a chance." he said as he walked over grabbing my shoulders looking straight at me._

_I swallowed the lump in my throat that had formed. I really liked Myles, but I didn't want to him. Yet I couldn't help how I feel. I wanted to be with him so badly. "Myles...ok" I finally whispered._

_His eye lit up at my answer. He wrapped his arms around my waist and picked me and spun me around. Me beign caught off gaurd I quickly wrapped my arms around his neck to hold on tight until he put me down. Once he finally did he didn't let me go but kissed me as soon as he stopped. I smiled at him once he pulled back. "So will you be my girlfriend?"_

_"Yes I would love to be your girlfriend." I said smiling back at him._

_The rest of the day we spent at the lake. We laughed and talked and kissed. We finally got back to Bobby around sundown. They had made dinner by the time we got back. Once we were done Myles and I went into the living room and watched a movie. We went to bed soon afterwards, and later that night when I knew that Bobby and Brad were asleep I snuck into Myles room and fell asleep with him. The next morning he and his dad packed up and left early. We knew it would be a while before we would see each other again but we were happy now that we were together._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

A sad smile had appeared on my face at remembering Myles. I missed him so much, and Dean reminded me a lot of Myles. I wiped the tears from my face and took a few deep breaths before gettign up out of bed. I put my hair up in a messy bun and wrapped my jacket around my body then crossed my arms. I then walked out of my room and down the stairs. I heard the tv going on in the living room and headed towards it. I walked in to find Dean on the couch staring at the tv, until he noticed me walk in. I walked over and stood next to him. He looked up at me but never said a word. I held out my hand hoping he would he would take it, and he did. I pulled gently letting him know to stand up. Now I looked up at him once he was up on his feet. I saw the confusion in his eyes as if to ask what I was doing.

"Dean..."


	6. Half of my Heart

**AUTHORS NOTE: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS OF SUPERNATURAL. So I hope everyone liked my fifth chapter! Here's the sixth chapter! Please review! ENJOY!**

**CHAPTER 6**

"Dean..." I sarted to say but stopped. Was I really going to do this? Put myself through this again? But I knew Myles would want me to love again, and I knew that I had to take this chance. "Dean I want you to know that this is hard for me, but I can't help how I feel. So I want to try and give this a chance."

Dean just stoodd there looking at me with this weird look in his eye. "Are you sure?"

"Yes." I said with a small smile. Dean gave me a smile back before pulling me towards him to kiss me, and I couldn't help but melt. I feel like such a silly little school girl, but I can't help it.

Dean and I spent the day just hanging out, enjoying each other's company. I told Dean as much as I knew about why Sam and Bobby left. We didn't hear from them at all that day but we knew they were ok. Dean and I watched some movies and ended up falling asleep together on Deans bed.

**THE NEXT MORNING**

I started to roll over only to be stopped by another body. So I turned my head as far as I could to find Dean sleeping behind me. I couldn't help but smile at the peaceful look that rested on his face. I slowly and gently pulled his arm off across my waist and quietly tip-toed out of the room and grabbed my ipod then down to the bunker to fill my craving. I turned it and pushed play, knowing that it was on random shuffle only for John Mayer's 'Half of my heart' to come on.

_**I was born in the arms of imaginary friends**_  
_** Free to roam, made a home out of everywhere I've been **_  
_**Then you come crashing in, like the realest thing **_  
_**Trying my best to understand all that your love can bring **_  
_**Oh, half of my heart's got a grip on the situation **_  
_**Half of my heart takes time **_  
_**Half of my heart's got a right mind to tell you **_  
_**That I can't keep loving you (can't keep loving you)**_  
_**Oh, with half of my heart **_  
_**I was made to believe I'd never love somebody else **_  
_**Made a plan, stay the man who can only love himself **_  
_**Lonely was the song I sang, until the day you came **_  
_**Showing me another way and all that my love can bring **_  
_**Oh, half of my heart's got a grip on the situation **_  
_**Half of my heart takes time **_  
_**Half of my heart's got a right mind to tell you **_  
_**That I can't keep loving you (can't keep loving you)**_  
_**Oh, with half of my heart **_  
_**With half of my heart **_  
_**Your faith is strong **_  
_**But I can only fall short for so long **_  
_**Down the road, later on **_  
_**You will hate that I never gave more to you **_  
_**Than half of my heart **_  
_**But I can't stop loving you **_  
_**I can't stop loving you **_  
_**I can't stop loving you **_  
_**I can't stop loving you **_  
_**I can't stop loving you With half of my . . .**_  
_**Half of my heart **_  
_**Oh, half of my heart **_  
_**Half of my heart's got a real good imagination **_  
_**Half of my heart's got you Half of my heart's got a right mind to tell you **_  
_**That half of my heart won't do **_  
_**Half of my heart is a shotgun wedding to a bride with a paper ring **_  
_**And half of my heart is the part of a man who's never truly loved anything **_  
_**Half of my heart, oh, half of my heart **_  
_**Half of my heart, oh, half of my heart **_  
_**Half of my heart, oh, half of my heart **_  
_**Half of my heart . . .**_

The cold liquid against my lips sent shivers across my body, but it tasted refreshing going down. I knew that I was sneaking around but I also knew I couldn't tell Dean. He wouldn't understand what I was, and that was my biggest fear, was him finding out and wanting to hunt me for the very thing I was. I had to promise myself that he would never find out. 'I know this is bad to tink but he'll be gone in a few months and my secret will be safe from him. I know I can trust Sam...' I finished the jar and rinsed it out in the sink and set it out to let it dry. I walked back up the stairs and headed for the kitchen. I made breakfast and just as I was seting it down on the table Dean came walking tiredly down the stairs towards me.

"I was wondering where you went." he said once he spotted me. "I thought I had dreamt yesterday, until I realised I didn't."

"What made you realise that?" I asked as we sat down.

"The smell of breakfast." He said with his cocky grin.

"Oh wow thanks." I said sarcastically.

"You're welcome."

I just rolled my eyes at that and concentraited on my breakfast. Dean worked on his car for most of the day and I just lounged around the house making sure I had my healthy dose of blood as I didn't get much yesterday. Sam eventually called to let us know that they were cming home in a day or two. He gave the update on Shawn letting me know that he was going to be ok. Him having lost his best friend to a wendigo was tough on him. Dean and I once again was watching movies once it got dark and after dinner of course, in his bedroom. We were watching 'Gladiator' when I thought of Sam and Bobby coming back.

"What are we going to do about us?" I asked looking over at him.

"What do you mean? I thought we were together." He said looking over at me confused.

"No. I mean when Bobby and Sam come home. I'm like a daugter to Bobby and he won't be to happy if he finds out that you and I are together."

"Hhhhhmmmmm...I don't know." he said looking at me trying to figure out what we should do.

That is until we heard the roar of Bobby's truck engine and then the front door close.

"Blade?" Came the call of Bobby's voice.


	7. Taking Chances

**AUTHORS NOTE: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS OF SUPERNATURAL. So I hope everyone liked my sixth chapter! Here's the seventh chapter! Please review! ENJOY!**

**Chapter 7**

Dean and I quickly glanced at each other before getting off the bed very quickly.

'What are we going to do?' Dean mouthed to me.

'I don't know.' I mouthed back. I kept trying to think of a way of what we were going to do. That's when it hit me. I walked up to Dean and began to whisper my plan into his ear. Once I was done he looked at me crazy for a moment before giving me a quick nod and walking over to the door. I walked over to the window before looking back at Dean. I gave him a small smile and he returned it before heading out the door. I took a quick breath before jumping out the window. I landed gracefully and quitely on my feet I took my jacket off as fast as I could but taking my ipod and putting the headphones into my ears. I walked over to my car and opened the drivers side door as quietly as I could throwing my jacket inside and taking out a small spay bottle full of water I quickly spayed myself all over to make it look like I was just out for a run. I grabbed my phone then put it into my pocket of my sweatpants. Then I took off around Bobby's junk yard running around for a few minutes before heading back to the house. I slowed down just as I reached Bobby's truck. I walked up the stairs and opened the front door to reveal all three men standing in the living room. I took out my headphones and smiled at Bobby.

"Hey Bobby! I didn't know you were going to back so soon."

"How was your run?" he asked looking at me.

"Same as always." I said wrapping up my headphones around my ipod. "How's Shane?"

"Better. I don't think he'll be going out for awhile though."

"Well he deserves a well needed break."

"I see you and Dean didn't kill each other while we were gone." Bobby implied looking over at Dean before looking back at me.

"No we kept to ourselves mostly." I said giving him a half smile.

"Mostly? Well as long as I don't deal with anymore bickering or fighting I think everything will be fine."

"Well on that note I'm going to head upstairs and take a shower. Sam it's good to see you." I said walking over to him to give him a hug.

"Yeah you to." He said hugging me back. We let go and I headed up the stairs. I heard Sam and Dean begin to talk and I went and took my shower. Once done and dressed in my pjs I headed into my room where I shut the door. What I wasn't expecting was for Dean to be waiting in my room and him to grab me from behind. I reacted quickly and slipped out of his grip only to grab his arm and twist it making him kneel to the ground.

"OW. could you let go?" Dean whispered as loud as he could.

"Dean? Damn it don't do sneak up on me like that." I whispered back letting him go.

"Sorry I'll never do that again." He said rubbing and rotating his arm.

"Good that will teach you." I said giving him a stern look.

"I just wanted to tell you that was a good plan you came up with." He said wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Thank you." I said wrapping my arms around his neck. "So is that why you came here to 'thank' me?" I asked rasing an eyebrow.

"Yeah, we can't really do anything now that Bobby's home." He said giving me a sad look.

"I know but there are ways around that."

"Yeah but it's going to be hard with Sam here to."

"Trust me it won't be hard for me."

"Oh really?" He asked raising his eyebrow.

"Yes really." I said smiling.

"Well what did you have in mind?"

"Not what you have on your mind."

"How do you know what I'm thinking?"

"I'm a mind reader."

"Really?" He asked all seriously.

"No I'm kidding."

"Oh ok. Well I better get out of here before Sam comes looking for me."

"Ok. Good night."

"Good night Blade." He gave me a kiss before slipping out of my room.

I stared at my door for a few minutes and couldn't help but feel this unfimilar feeling growing in the pit of my stomach. I stood there holding my stomach trying to decipher what this strange feeling was. It was nerve rack, so I tried not to think about it and grabbed my ipod again and flipping through my music. I clicked on a random song and sat on the edge of my window looking out at the moon as the music filled my ears. It was 'Taking Chances' the Glee cast version.

_**Don't know much about your life.**_  
_**Don't know much about your world, but Don't want to be alone tonight,**_  
_**On this planet they call earth.**_  
_**You don't know about my past, and I don't have a future figured out.**_  
_**And maybe this is going too fast.**_  
_**And maybe it's not meant to last,**_  
_**But what do you say to taking chances,**_  
_**What do you say to jumping off the edge?**_  
_**Never knowing if there's solid ground below Or hand to hold, or hell to pay,**_  
_**What do you say,**_  
_**What do you say?**_  
_**I just want to start again,**_  
_**And maybe you could show me how to try,**_  
_**And maybe you could take me in,**_  
_**Somewhere underneath your skin?**_  
_**What do you say to taking chances,**_  
_**What do you say to jumping off the edge?**_  
_**Never knowing if there's solid ground below Or hand to hold, or hell to pay,**_  
_**What do you say,**_  
_**What do you say?**_  
_**And I had my heart beaten down,**_  
_**But I always come back for more, yeah.**_  
_**There's nothing like love to pull you up,**_  
_**When you're laying down on the floor there.**_  
_**So talk to me, talk to me,**_  
_**Like lovers do.**_  
_**Yeah walk with me, walk with me,**_  
_**Like lovers do,**_  
_**Like lovers do.**_  
_**What do you say to taking chances,**_  
_**What do you say to jumping off the edge?**_  
_**Never knowing if there's solid ground below Or hand to hold, or hell to pay,**_  
_**What do you say,**_  
_**What do you say?**_  
_**Don't know much about your life And I don't know much about your world**_

I like this version better than Celine Dion's version. But the song helped put the unnerving feeling in the back of my mind. But I couldn't help but feel like I didn't want to be alone tonight. I looked up into the night sky to see a crestant moon shining back at me. It wouldn't be long before the full moon came and I would have to go into hiding for a few days, but I'm not going to worry about that until the time comes. Right now I wantecd to be with Dean.  
I put my ipod back in it's rightful place on my bed side table and walked over to my door. I opened my door just a crack to see if I could heard anything. I heard the loud snoring coming from Bobby room meaning that he was passed out until the morning. I could hear light snoring from both brothers from each room and that's when I made my move I quickly and quietly exited my room closing the door softly, keeping an ear out for anyother noise. Once I was standing in front of Dean's room I quietly opened the door only to close it a second later once I was in. I softly walked over to his bed. Dean looked so peaceful as he slept. I slowly sat on the bed and leaned forward to give him a kiss. To my surprise he reacted back pulling me towards him. I smiled into the before pulling away.

"I knew you couldn't resist." He whispered in the most cocky tone he could.

"Keep it in your pants Dean I'm only here to sleep, not do anything else." I whispered back.

"You're no fun." He said pouting.

"I'm lots of fun, and everything doesn't have to envolve sex." I said.

"Fine." he said.

He laid on his back as I pulled out the sheets from under me only to put them over me. I got confortable by laying my head on his chest and draping my arm over his stomach. He wrapped his arms around me a protective manor, not that I was complaining, and kiss me on my head.

"Goodnight Blade." he whipsered.

"Goodnight Dean." I whispered back with a small smile. That was the last thing I remember before falling into a dreamless sleep.


	8. Broken Dreams

**AUTHORS NOTE: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS OF SUPERNATURAL. So I hope everyone liked my seventh chapter! Here's the eighth chapter! Please review! ENJOY!**

**Chapter 8**

I was running down an empty street I didn't recognize. Only one thing was on my mind 'save Myles'. I felt like I've been running for days, my legs were sore. As I ran I noticed a house in the distance. I ran as fast as my legs would take me to the house. As I came up to the porch I tried the door, locked. I took a few steps back then kicked the door in. I stormed in hoping that Myles would be in here.I ran up the stairs looking in every room and closet. When I couldn't find him her I went back down stairs. I noticed a set of doors that were closed. I walked over to them. I looked them up and down before opening them, ans as soon as I did I saw Myles tied to a chair in the middle of the room. His head was down and he wasn't moving. I ran over to him, grabbing his shoulders shaking him and screaming his name. But there was nothing in return. He was covered in cuts and bruises blood covering most of his body. I kept screaming his name begging him to wake up and come back to me. I screamed until my throat was sore and I collapsed to the floor covered in blood, my head in his lap tears streaming down my face. That's when I saw the creature appear before me. I felt anger rise up inside of me as she came into view.

"How could you do this to him? To me?" I screamed at her.

"You know why." Was all it answered.

That's when I felt my body begin to shake and my eyes flew open to see Dean with a worried look on his face. I was breathing heavy as I stared at him.

"Blade...? Are you ok?" he asked as he stared down back at me.

I couldn't speak. I felt tears slip out of the sides of my eyes as the memories rushed back into my mind. Dean saw looked at me for a second before pulling me into his chest wrapping his arms around me and tried to calm me down. I couldn't help but cry.

"Shhhh...it's going to be ok. I'm here baby, I'm here." he whispered to me.

We sat there a while before I finally stopped crying. I felt drained from crying and sleep was slowly starting to creep up. I tried to fight it as best could but it was no use.

I woke up a few hours later in Deans arms. Dean was alseep, and I didn't want to wake him but I had to get out. I needed my fix. I slowly and gently began to slip out of his arms. Once out I quickly made it to the dorr and slipped out. I made my way down to the bunker and jabbed a jar from the fridge and began to drink. Once I was done I put the jar into a locked box and went back upstairs. I walked outside onto the porch. I noticed that the sun was just starting to rise so it would be a little while before the guys got up, or so I thought. I truned around when heard the front door open to reveil Sam coming out.

"Oh hey sorry I didn't know you were up." He said when he saw me.

"It's ok. I couldn't sleep so I came out here." I said as he walked up beside me.

"You doing ok?" Sam asked as he took a sip of coffee from the mug he was holding.

"I guess." I shrugged.

"You guess?" Sam questioned raising an eyebrow.

"Bad dreams." was all I had to say.

"Oh. Sorry."

"It's ok. I don't usually get them that often, because of this stuff I take that helps to repress my dreams but I forgot to take it last night."

"What kinda of stuff? If you don't mind me asking?"

"No it's ok. I have a friend who is a witch, and she makes this dreamless potion for me."

"How long have you been taking it?"

"A little over a year now. There were nights I couldn't fall asleep because I was so terrified of my own dreams."

"That sucks. I'm sorry. What was it that made you that scared?"

"Myles's death." I said looking away.

"Oh Blade I'm sorry, I didn't mean-" he began to say.

"Sam it's ok. I've come to terms with the fact that Myles is dead and I can't change that. You didn't kill him."

"Do you know what or who did?"

I was silent for a few mintues before I answered. "No. No I don't." I said lying.


	9. Hidden

**AUTHORS NOTE:I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING OF SUPERNATURAL BUT I DO OWN ALL OTHER CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY. Sorry it's been a while I just haven't had the urge to write anything and I've also been kinda busy. Please don't be mad! So here's the next chapter I hope that everyone enjoys and please review!**

**CHAPTER 9 **

I knew that lying to Sam was wrong, but I couldn't tell him the truth. The only person who knew was Bobby and I know he wouldn't tell the guys, he'd leave that to me. "It's still an open case to me." I said looking away from him.

"I know how that feels." Sam said as he turned his head to look out at the junk yard. There soon came an akward silence between us and I couldn't stand it.

"Is there anymore coffee?" I asked breaking the silence.

"Yeah, almost a whole pot left, minus what I have here." He said holding up his cup.

"Ok thanks." I said getting up. I walked back inside and headed towards the kitchen. I grabbed a mug from the cabinet above the coffee maker and poured myself some then headed for the fridge to get sugar ad milk. Once my coffee was to how I liked it I walked back to my room to get ready for the day I pulled out the clothes I was going to wear for the day and laid them on my bed. When I had finished picking out my clothes, which consisted of a pair of jeans a black tshirt with socks and underware, I walked over to my window and opened it to let the cool morning air in. I closed my eyes and relaxed my mind. It was nice to stand there and listening to the buzz of the outside. I could hear the sounds of bees buzzig around from the feild behind Bobby's house. I could hear the sound of deer walking through the woods beyond the feild. The squrriels running through the trees and on the ground and also the stream just about a mile into the woods flowing seemlessly. I could also hear the slight snore and gibberish coming from Bobby's room. I could hear Sam shuffling to get comfortable on the front porch. I laugh at that sound. The porch was never comfortable. Lastly I foucused on Dean's room, his soft rythmic breathing was soothing. I felt a smile come to my face as I thought of him sleeping peacefully, lost in his own dream world. I longed to have normal dreams again, it would be a blessing not to wake up in a cold sweat or be screaming or crying every morning. But I knew that would be impossible because I knew the night of Myles's death would haunt me forever. I finished my coffee, grabbed my clothes, then headed for the bathroom.

Once done with my shower I headed downstairs to the basement to get my fix. I was in sort of a good mood after my shower and was play 'Club can't handel me' by Flo Rida. I let the music fill me and take over. Once I had had my fill I went back upstairs dancing the whole way. I imagined myself in a club dancing, flowing to the beat. I had my eyes closed and everything around me was gone, only the music was left. Little did I know that once I was upstairs I had an audience.

**DEAN'S POV**

I slowly opened my eyes to take in my surroundings. I rubbed my eyes to rid the sleep from them and got up to stretch my aching muscles. I then throw on a pair of jeans and head to the bathroom. Once done I headed back to my room to out a shirt on and the went downstairs to get some coffee. I knew wasn't the first one up as the coffee was already made. I grabbed a glass from the cabinet and filled it up, then took a sip. I looked down at my cup as the coffee tasted a little funny. One person came to mind, 'Sam' I thought as I stared down at the coffee, he always made it to strong. I went to the fridge and put milk and sugar into the coffee to make it taste better, it helped but not much. I stood in the kitchen for a while drinking my coffee and still waking up. I just finished my first cup when Bobby walked in.

"Morning" Bobby said as he walked up to the coffee maker. "Morning" I said to him as he poured himself a cup. After he took his first sip he looked down at his cup just as I had done with mine.

"Damn Sam. He makes the coffee to damn strong." he said as he walked over to the fridge to make his coffee taste better. I just stood there and smirked and shook my head.  
I put my cup in the sink and started for the living room, that's when I was stopped by someone. I hadn't heard Sam come in but he was stopped in the middle of the room looking at something. I walked up to him and was about to ask what he was looking at until I saw it myself. There she was dancing like she was in some sort of club. It was sexy and funny at the same time. I slowly kept back and signaled Bobby to see Blade dancing. I couldn't take my eyes off her. She moved with such fluidity, like she had no bones in her body. She was mesmerizing and beautiful to watch. There is just something about her that makes this weird feeling inside of me arise, I know I sound I'm from a chick flick movie but that's the best way to describe it. Just seeing her dance that way made my mind start to go else where. That's when I knew that I had to stop her, otherwise I would blow our secret. I looked around for something small to get her attention, but could find nothing. I checked my pockets for something and found a rubber band. I stepped back behind Bobby and Sam so they couldn't see and aimed it at her. I let it at just the right moment when she had her back to us. It hit her square in the butt catching her attention making her whip around only to find all of us staring at her. Her eyes went wide with embarassment as she pulled out her headphones. I tried to hold back a laugh and covered my mouth trying not to show it.

**BLADE'S POV**

I wasn't paying any attention to what was going on around me, well that was a big mistake on my part. I felt something small hit my butt catching my oblivious mind off guard. I whipped around to find out what hit me only see all the guys looking at me with goofy looks on their faces. I could feel heat rising over my entire body. My mind was blank as I stared back at them. That's when Dean's cocky grin caught my eye and I knew that he had been the one to hit me. My brain finally kicked back into gear and I smiled and tried to play it off.

"What? A girl can't have a little fun?" I asked them.

All of them shook their heads and mumbled their 'no's. I smirked and gave a curt nod and made my way up to my room. As soon as I closed the door I put my back to it and let out a breath I didn't know that I was holding. I shook my head at how stupid that was and I made a mental note that if I ever danced around the house again to make sure I was alone. I sighed and turned off my ipod and put it on my bed side table. I had just sat on my bed when I heard a knock on my door.

"Who is it?" I called already knowing who it was.

"It's me." He said as he opened the door and slipped in.

"I know it was you." I said eyeing him and cocking an eyebrow.

"Oh really?" He said cocking his eyebrow right back and walking to me.

I smirked as I stood up only to feel short when he stood in front of me. He put his hands on my waist and gently pulled me towards him. I looked up at him trying to stay mad. "Yes really, and I also know you were the one to hit me."

"I had to stop you somehow, otherwise our secret would have been blown." He said as he tightly wrapped his arms around me. "Aw, was I turning you on to much?" I teased as I got closer.

"Yes." Was all he said before he kissed me. Before it could become anything more a knock came to the door. We let go of each other and I walked up to the asking who it was.

"It's Sam. Can I come in?"

I looked over at Dean but he had disappeared. that's when I saw the closet door finish closing and a small smile came to my face. I turned back to my door and opened it to reveal Sam standing there. I stood sideways to let Sam in as he walked passed me. "What's up Sam?"

"Blade is everything ok?" he asked as he turned around to look at me.

"Yeah why?" I asked confused.

"I'm just making sure. I know with everything going on that it's hard on you and the inccident that happened with Dean." He said sounding concerned.

"Sam I'm a big girl everything is fine. I promise." I said trying to reasure him.

"I know, it's just I care about you Blade. You're like family to me even though we havn't known each other long, I don't want anything to happen to you."

"Thank you Sam. That means a lot to me."I said as we hugged.

"Oh Bobby wants us downstairs, he has a case for us." He said as we let go from our hug.

"Ok I'll be down in a few minutes. I've just got to take care of a few things."

"K. Oh and can you tell Dean if you see him, I checked his room but he wasn't there."

"Yeah I'll let him know."

"Thanks."

"No problem." I said to him as he walked out. I soon closed the door and went to my closet. "It's ok now the coast it clear."

"Finally I thought he'd never leave." he said as he came out.

I laughed as he walked over to me. To see him coming 'out' of the closet was such a wrong thought but I couldn't help but think it. He looked at me like I was crazy but I shook my head and waved it off.

"I don't even want to know." He said as he shook his head.

"It's better that way." I smiled. He kissed me softly and then hugged me. I loved the feel of his body against mine, but that when my smile faultered. 'I couldn't get attached and that is what I'm doing, and I can't.' I thought as we stood there. I regained my composer as we pulled away. We finally made our way downstairs towards the living room to find Bobby at his desk reading one of his books and Sam looking at an open folder in his hands. They both looked up as we walked.

"Dean, Sam has the case file for you two. Blade your staying here." I looked at Bobby a bit in surprise but I knew the reason I was staying behind. Dean had given me a confused look when had reached Sam. I gave him a quick shake of my head letting him know not to worry about it. I walked over to Bobby to see what he was reading.

LATER THAT DAY

Dean and Sam were making sure everything was packed for their case. Apperntly fairy tales are coming to life. Don't ask me, but I'm glad I don't have to deal with that case. Sam and Dean shook Bobby's hand and said their goodbyes and then Sam gave me a hug and head for the car. Dean on the other hand just gave me a hand shake, knowing that Sam and Bobby were watching. I wished them a safe trip and watched them drive off. Bobby and headed back into the house to get prepared. Bobby made sure to call his contact to make sure we had enough supplies for the next three days. We only had a few hours before the moon began to rise so I would have to turn my phone off. I felt bad because I knew he was going to mad that I don't answer but he would just have to deal with it. I did text Sam though to let him know what was going on so he could come with some excuess to let dean know why Bobby and I wouldn't be answering.

I knew this was going to be hard for me but I didn't know how hard...

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: So here is chapter 9. I hope you guys like it please let me know. I like to get at least 3 reviews, more would be better. Please tell me what you think! Thanks, and ENJOY!**


	10. Sudden Changes

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING OF SUPERNATURAL BUT I DO OWN ALL OTHER CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY. So I'm sorry that I'm not writing as much. Just to let everyone know I just had major surgery done so I'm not always going be in the mood for writing and plus just writing, reading, walking around or even watching tv just wears me out. Plus I'm on pain meds and they make me really sleepy. So if my work is a little off I'm sorry but it's the meds doing it. I just wanted everyone to know so you wouldn't be confused it I write something wrong or spell something simple wrong. I'm going to do my best, so please don't get mad and stop reading. I'm really glad I've got new people reading my story but I would like some reviews. They make me happy and the happier I am the more you guys get. So please let me know what you think even if it's as simple and 'great chapter'. Thanks for reading and here's the next chapter! ENJOY!**

**Chapter 10**

**Blade's POV**

Pain...lots of searing hot pain running through my body. That's the best way to describe the pain I feel. Things are getting worse. Each year my vamp half grows stronger and my human half weaker. The pig's blood isn't helping to sustain me anymore. It's to weak for me now. Now I know why I have been craving more and more. My body wants something else. Something much more sweeter and luscious. Human Blood. The thought of it made my mouth water. I could still remember the taste of the blood I drank from my parents. It's a taste a vampire never forgets. I can't help but crave it more and more. Even though I'm downstairs, chained to the wall and sitting on the floor of this iron clad bunker, my sences are very hightened. I can hear Bobby's heart pumping and the blood rushing through his veins, he may be old but his blood would still be sweet.

No, I have to stop thinking like this! I have to stop fantasizing about attacking Bobby and ripping his throat out just to taste that sweet elixir rushing into my mouth and down my throat...mmmmm...NO! I must not think about things like that it's only going to get me into trouble and I can't afford that. That's when he popped into my mind. His angelic face. His cocky, sexy smirk. His soft lips against mine. His genuinely smile when he was with me. Him smelling of leather and sweat mixed with his cologne. My heart began to race at the thought of Dean. He was nothing like Myles, and yet everything like him at the same time. My heart ached at the thought of my beloved Myles. He was truly one of the few to understand and help me get past the horrible pain. Three days of agony and he would stand by me and help me when he could. I know he loved me and yet I still love him. Even though he's gone he still feels like he's here with me. I remembered the day Myles vowed to find a cure for me.

_FLASHBACK:_

_"Myles...no...more..." I panted as he stepped back._

_"Blade, you need this it's going to help." He insisted._

_"It's not working it's only making the pain worse." I snapped at him._

_"Damn it!" he yelled and he slammed the plasic jug down on the table. "Everything I try doesn't work. It either make the pain worse or does nothing at all!"_

_"Myles don't...blame yourself. You'll find out...the right ingredients to use...and it will work, but it takes...time." I said trying to work up the strength to talk._

_"Baby I'm sorry, I'm just frustrated." he said as he turned to look at me. I could see in his eyes that he was worried about coming near me, and I couldn't blame him. 'I am a monster and a freak of nature. I don't belong here.' I thought as I looked back at him. "I don't deserve you." I said looking away from him._

_"Hey don't talk like that." He said taking a few steps closer, making sure he was out of arms reach. "I'm the one who is lucky here. I'm the one who doesn't deserve you. Even if you weren't half vampire I still want to be with you."_

_"And what happens if we can't find a cure for me and I turn into a full blooded vampire. The human half of me would be gone as well as the girl you know. I wouldn't be the same." I closed my eyes in shame and turned toface the wall behind me The chains made it a little difficult but I still managed._

_"I would still love you no matter what." he said._  
_I thought my ears were playing tricks on me. 'Did he just say what I think he just said?' I thought as turned around to face him. "What did you say?"_

_"I said I would still lover you no matter what, and I mean that. I love you Blade." he said with a smile growing on his face._  
_I still couldn't believe my ears. 'Yep he said it. He loves me. Oh my lord this can't be true, he doesn't love me. He couldn't love a monster like me.' Tears filled my eyes at his words and my thoughts. I felt so stupid for letting him get this close. 'He should be in love with a normal girl, not me. I'm no good for him! I'm to dangerous. I know I love him to but I can't let him know that.'_

_Myles's POV_

_I had just told Blade that I loved her. I couldn't believe that I had just said it. I couldn't help my self. 'I do love her, I just hope she feels the same way. I know I would be heartbroken if she doesn't love me back. God now I'm sounding like a girl. But I can't loose her. I don't feel like myself when I'm not around her. She brings out the best and worse in me. I feel like I'm floating on air whenever I'm around her, and her touch sends fire throughout my whole body. Her kisses send my mind all over the place at once and I can't think about anything else but her. She's the one for me, I know it. But that dreaded question still remains in my head. 'Does she feel the same way about me?' I hope that she does.' I thought as I looked at her. I could see tears in her eyes but sorrow on her face. My heart sank as she said nothing. "Blade please say something." I said as I stared at her._

_"How could you ever love a monster like me?'" she asked as the tears began to fall on her face. I hated seeing her like this. It tore at my heart to see her sad and it was unbearable for me. I wanted nothing more for her than to be happy with me._

_"Blade you are no monster to me." I said gently._

_"I am a monster Myles. I drink blood for god sakes. I killed my parents with my bare hands and enjoy drinking their blood. I am a monster Myles, and there is nothing that can change that. I'm a freak of nature. So how can you sit there and be in love with a freak?" She screamed at me. The tears from her eyes were falling freely now and she was crying her heart out._

_"To me you are not a freak. I don't see a freak or monster in this room. I see a beautiful woman in front of me growing up in a hard life. Never knowing what love has ever felt like, scared that she doesn't know how to love back." I said to her as I stepped closer. "Blade I love you and I always will. I can't be without you. I can be myself when I with you. I don't have to hide the fact that I'm a hunter and travel all over and hunt and kill creatures that do harm to others. What happened to you wasn't your fault. You couldn't have stopped your mom from getting attacked. So stop blaming yourself and live your life as best you can Blade." I said to her as I stepped even closer. I could see the worry in her eyes. She wanted to give in but was afraid of getting hurt. I coudn't blame her with the life she's had._

_"Myles...I can't." She said as more tears spilled out of her eyes and looked away._

_"Blade, you can. Don't hold back." I lifted my hand to her face to make her look me in the eye. "Blade don't hide from me, like you do with everyone else. I've never judge you, and I will always except you no matter what happenes, and I promise that one day I will find a cure. Even if it takes the rest of my life."_

_We stared at each other for what felt like years but it was only mere minutes. She closed her eyes as she leaned her head into my hand. "Blade..-" I was about to say something when she cut me off by putting a finger to my lips._

_"Ssshhh." She had moved her hand to my cheek and was gently rubbing her thumb back and forth across my skin, sending a warm sensation over me. "You're right. You're always right."_

_I gave her a small smile, and she returned the smile back. She removed her finger only to replace it with her soft lips. Her kisses were addictive to me, but before anything more could happen she pulled away and I rested my forehead against hers. That's when I heard her whispered the sweet words flow from her mouth. "I love you Myles. Always have and always will. Forever."_

_"Forever." I whispered back._

End of Flashback

"Forever." I whispered to myself as the memory lingered in my mind. I closed my eyes to remeneces that memory. A single tear slipped from my right eye. I missed him so much, it only made my heart ache more. I leaned my head back against the wall behind me. I tried to ignore the pain that was still there but it wasn't as bad now. My head was throbbing along with the rest of my body. It felt like I was sitting there for an eternity, until the door opening caught my attention. Bobby walked in carrying a jar of blood.

"Hey kid. How ya doing?" Bobby asked as he walked over to me.

"It's getting...worse Bobby." I said as I opened my eyes looking at him.

"I'm sorry kid." I could hear the sympathy in his voice. I knew he felt bad for me. He hated to see going through this. He is also searching for a cure, just like Myles. When Myles was alive, he and Bobby would sometimes pull all-nighters to figure out how to save me. "I'm trying to help."

"I know, Bobby, I know."

"I know you hate it when you have to try a new remedy, but I think this one's going to work or at least help slow down the process."

"Well whatever it is you'd better hurry." I said I felt myself regaining my strength quick. Bobby nodded his head. and opened the filled with the liquid. That's when the smell hit my nose, dead man's blood. "Bobby what are you doing?"

"Blade it's going to help." He said looking at me.

"Bobby are you trying to kill me? That much dead man's blood could kill me." I said back away.

"Blade I'm not going to give the whole jar, just about half it's going to help." He said cautiously walking up to me.

"NO! We've tried that before, and you guys almost lost me." I yelled.

"Blade you were younger and we used to much. I'm sorry kid but we've got to try it again." He said as he pulled out a tranquilizer dart gun. I knew the tranq wouldn't last long on me but it would work just enough for Bobby to get the blood down, but I wasn't going to let that happen.

Bobby raised the gun towards me and my reflexs kicked in. I jumped out of the way just as he pulled the trigger. He tried again but again I was to quick. Bobby eyes were wide as he looked at me. He hadn't counted on me rejecting his idea, or me getting pissed for what he was trying to do. I knew that my eyes were turning red and a growl was rising in my throat. Bobby dropped the jar, making it smash and blood flying all over the floor and ran for door. I ran after him only to be stopped by the chains that were attached to the wall. I could feel the anger surging through my veins as the growl that had been building up ripped through my throat and filled the bunker. Bobby slammed the bunker door shut locking it immeaditly after. I could hear his heart racing and him breathing hard.

As I stood there breathing hard myself, I knew something was wrong. The taste of blood filled my mouth and something sharp protrude over my teeth. I walked over to the mirror that was in the bunker and opened my mouth. What I saw made my heart drop and made the breath leave from my lungs. There in the mirror stood my reflection but with another addition...fangs.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: So I didn't get any reviews from the last chapter as I realised that it was a filler chapter but I hope this one you guys will like better. So I hope you enjoy it and please let me know what you think. ENJOY!**


	11. Relief

**Authors note:I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING OF SUPERNATURAL BUT I DO OWN ALL OTHER CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY. So here's chapter 11. please review to let me know what you think. I'm feeling a lot better now. It's been 3 weeks since my surgery so I'm doing better. Sorry it's been a while but I'm having writer block. I've been thinking about starting a new story that's been brewing in my head. But anyway enjoy and please review.**

**YellowEyedWolf: thanks for the review, here's the next update I hope you enjoy it!**

**Dean'sFallenAngel36: thanks for the review, I'm feeling better, thanks I hope you enjoy the new update!**

**Chapter 11**

**Dean's POV**

I've been trying to call Blade since we got into town. Sam had mentioned that she and Bobby were on a hunt and would be out of cell range, but I didn't figure for three days they would be out. 'They should've called by now to let us know that they're ok.' I thought as I tried Blade's cell again only for it to go straight to voice-mail once again. I'm standing outside the motel Sam and I are staying at cursing Blade for not calling to let me know she's ok. I have come to be very protective of her the last two months, as well as growing very attached to her. 'I know I shouldn't as per part of our agreement but, I can't help the way I feel when I'm around her.' God chick flick moment, 'what is the world coming to with me?' I thought as I shook the thought out of my head. I walked back into our room to see Sam on his computer researching for our job.

"She still not answering?" Sam asked not looking up from his computer.

"No, just keeps going straight to voice-mail." I said I sat on my bed.

"Dean, stop worrying. I'm sure she and Bobby are fine. I did tell you that they said they would be out of cell range." he said now looking over at me.

"I know. It's just they should've called by now to let us know that they're ok, at least." I said looking down at my phone hoping it would ring and her number would be the one to show up.

I didn't know that Sam was still looking at me but he must have seen something on my face that I let slip because I turned back to him and he a smug look on his face.

"What?"

"You like her don't you?"

"What? No!" I said trying to make it look like I didn't care.

"That's why you keep calling her number isn't it? You care about her. You really like her."

"Sam, I don't like her like that. I'm just,"I stared at him trying to find the right words to say without revealing anything about our relationship. "When you and Bobby were gone we got to talking and we're just friends."

Sam just stared at me. He looked like he was trying to debate whether or not to believe me. Sam was just about to say something when his phone went off. He looked at the caller i.d.

"It's Bobby." He said as he picked up the phone.

My stomach became knotted as he answered the phone. I watched as Sam said very little as he listened to Bobby talk. Finally Sam got off the phone a few minutes later a strange feeling settled in the room making me and him feel uncomfortable.

Finally I couldn't take it anymore. "So what'd Bobby say? Everything ok, or did something happen?" I asked my mind racing with all the thoughts.

"No everything is fine man. Bobby's a little banged up he said, but it's just a few bumps and bruises, nothing out of the ordinary." He said looking up at me. I had a strange feeling wash over me like he wasn't telling me everything so I pushed a bit further.

"Well what we're they hunting?"

"He said it was some angry ghost haunting some old abandoned apartment building. Nothing they couldn't handle. Blade's fine by the way. So you can relax."

"Huh?"

"I can see the worry on your face, she's fine."

"I'm not worried, just making sure every thing's fine."

"Yeah ok." Sam said turning back to his computer.

I got up from my bed and walked into the bathroom. I turned my phone onto vibrate and texted Blade. I wanted to see if she was ok.

**Hey I just wanted to make sure you and Bobby were ok**

I didn't have to wait long for a response and my stomach finally started to un-knot itself at the relief I felt.

_We're fine Dean I promise_

**Good I just wanted to make sure**

_Dean stop worrying I'm fine just another job no big deal_

**I'm not worried I'm just wanting to know**

_Dean I'm fine. I know you care_

**What's wrong with a little caring?**

_Nothings wrong with caring. It's nice to know that you do though :)_

I smiled at the fact that she cared that I cared about her.

**I miss you**

_I miss you to_

**So what are you doing now?**

_I'm laying on my bed texting you _

**I wish I was there with you**

_You do, do you?_

**Yes**

_So do I_

**So what are you wearing?**

_Dean I'm not sexting with you right now_

**Why not? :(**

_Lol because I'm tired and want to get some sleep. That's why I laying in bed I was about to take a nap_

**Oh sorry**

_It's ok I'm just not in the mood for much right now but sleep_

**Ok I'll let you go so you can sleep :(**

_Dean don't be sad I'll make it up to you :)_

**Really? :)**

_Yes somehow but I'll make it up to you :)_

**I'm going to hold you to that**

**I know you are lol**

**Ok I'll let you go. Get some sleep. I'll talk to you later**

_Ok I'll text you when I get up_

**Ok sweet dreams**

_Lol thanks bye_

**Bye**

I smiled as I thought of her sleeping. She always looked at peace when she slept, like nothing could harm her. I walked out of the bathroom to see Sam getting his bags ready.

"Dude, what's up?" I asked as I watched him pack up.

"I think I know who's causing all the fairy tales to come true. That little girl, the one in the white dress, she's playing Snow White. The doctor we talked to earlier, well I called the hospital while you were talking to Blade, and don't deny it because you're more relaxed now than when you walked in," he said before I could truly deny it. "Anyway that doctor has a daughter that is in a coma from when she was a little girl. I think she was poisoned by his second wife, her step-mother, and she's trying to tell him."

"Well what are thinking we should do?" I asked as I went and packed my bag myself.

"I think he needs to hear the truth and that will help his daughter move on."

"Sounds good enough to me. Let's head out." I said as I grabbed the keys from the bedside table. We both walked out and threw our bags into the back and headed towards the hospital.

**Author's Note: I know this is a very short chapter but it's just a filler for now. I'm going to start revealing more in the next few chapters, I promise. please review to let me know what you think even if you hated it it's still letting me know. till the next chapter.**


	12. Ideas, Ideas

Chapter 12

Dean and Sam left the motel and headed for the hospital. They found the doctor and explained to him what was going on. The devasdated doctor apolagized to his commatose daughter and took her off life support. As soon as he did that Sam and Dean knew the job was done.

Dean and Sam soon made sure they had everything and headed back to Bobby's. Dean more excited then Sam, to get back on the road. After several hundred miles a few stops for food and bathroom breaks they finally reached Bobby's. As soon as Dean shut off the engine he grabbed his bag from the back and walked inside, with Sam taking his time.

Dean went straight up the stairs to his room to only to drop his bag on the floor and walk right back out. He quickly walked over to Blade's door making sure the coast was clear and knocked on her door. When he got no answer he open her door to find her not there. He then closed her door and walked back downstairs to find Bobby and Sam looking over a book at Bobby's desk, but yet still no Blade.

"Hey what are you guy looking at?" Dean asked trying to remain calm and collected on the outside, even though he was going crazy on the inside because he couldn't find Blade.

"Trying to find a way out of your deal." Sam said without even looking up knowing Dean was giving him a look a annoyance.

"Whatever. Anyway where's Blade?" He asked trying no to look desperate. At Dean asking about Blade Sam had to look up at his older brother. He raised an eyebrow at him, as if silently asking 'why so interested in where Blade is?'. Dean caught the look and returned it with a glare.

"She ran to the store, said she wanted to make a home cooked meal for tonight." Bobby said not looking up from the book he was reading.

"Oh ok." Dean said sounding a little disappointed but quickly covered it up.

"Well I'm just going to head upstairs."Sam shook his head at Dean before looking back at the book. Dean just shook his head and walked back upstairs. Feeling icky he decided to get a quick shower in before seeing Blade. He wanted to look decent for her.

As soon as Dean walked out of the bathroom fully clothed he could smell dinner cooking from upstairs. He made his way down towards the kitchen to see Blade with her back towards him. She was stirring something in a pot while dipping a spoon in it's contents to taste it.

"Something sure does smell good in here." Dean said as he walked further into the kitchen. This caught Blade's attention making her turn around to see Dean coming up next to her.

She smiled at his complament. "Thanks."

"You're welcome. So what are you making?"

"Marinated steaks, with pan fried potatoes and corn on the cob and ceaser salad." She said as look at the clock.

"Sounds great! So how much longer before it's ready because I'm hungry." Dean said as he looked over at the food.

"So impatient. I'll let you know when it is done. Now quit badgering me or it won't get done. Go, shoo." She said as she shooed him off. Dean couldn't help the smile that was on his face, he like the way she took control.

Half an hour Blade called every one to the dinner table. "I hope you guys enjoy the food, I know you will Bobby." She said as she gave everyone their plates.

The guys said their 'thanks' and every one beagn to eat.

"Dear God this is amazing!" Dean said as he kept eating.

"Yeah I definately agree with Dean on this. The food is amazing. Where did you learn to cook like this?" Sam asked.

"Well when I first started living with Bobby I learned that he couldn't cook unless it cam pre-made, so I started messing around in the kitchen. I started out small and worked my way up, and pretty much anything I made Bobby ate. There were a few things that didn't turn out good but, that goes with the art of cooking, not evrything turns out good." she said looking at the boys.

" Well this is freakin' amazing! Is there anymore?" Dean asked looking over at the counter.

"I guess you were hungry, but yes there's more on the counter."

"Awesome!" Dean said getting up and going for seconds. Sam and Bobby could sit there and laugh.

Soon they all finished dinner and headed off to do there own thing. Bobby going back to his desk to look up more on how to save Blade. Sam back to his computer looking to save Dean.

Dean sitting on the couch cleaning his weapons and Blade was in her room.

Blade wanted to be looked up at the cresent moon. Pain written across her face. She had to figure out what was going on with her. Tears welled up in her eyes, but she refused to let them fall. Crying made her feel weak and she hated that feeling. She her hand to her mouth. She could feel her second set against her finger. She knew this would happen one day, she just didn't know how soon.

There was a small knock on her door. Blade lowered her hand to the window sill and retracted her fangs. She looked over her shoulder to see Sam poke his head in.

"Hey are you ok?" Sam asked as soon as he walked in and closed the door.

"Yeah, I'm good why?" She asked as she looked back out the window.

"Bobby told me what happened while we were gone." Sam said. He walked up to her and leaned against the wall next to her.

"I figured he would." She looked down at the ground. There was a slight breeze that felt warm against her face. Blade closed her eyes and breathed in deeply.

"We still don't know what's going on Sam, and it's starting to scare me. I'm drinkng more than usual and it's becoming where if I don't drink enough, I get very angry very quickly."

Sam couldn't the sigh he released. Knowing this it meant it was getting more dangerous to be around Blade. He wanted to help but he needed to help Dean more.

He felt like he was stuck between a rock and a hard place. Then he thought of something. "Hey Blade, how much do you drink in a day?"

"About 3 to 4 quart jars. Why?"

"I may have thought of something. Have you always got your blood or has Bobby?"

"Most of the time it's him. I only get it when he's not around."

"Have you ever actually hunted for food?"

"What do you mean?" She asked rasing an eyebrow wondering where he was getting at.

"Well normal vamps actually stalk their pray and hunt them down. Have you ever done that?"

"No...no I haven't."

"Maybe you should try it. It might be that your not getting the right amount, and the vamp side in you isn't getting the right type. I know it's not going to be human but maybe because you've been drinking the same type from the same animal it's not working as well as it use to. Try chaning your diet of blood. Try something new. But don't buy it, hunt it down. Use your vamp sences, or something like that and hunt down your food, or whatever you want to call it."

Sam said looking at Blade. She had never thought of that. Maybe she should try it. It couldn't hurt just as long as she didn't hunt any humans, she could be fine.

"I'll talk to Bobby and see what he thinks. This could work Sam, thanks." She said as she smile up at him and gave him a hug. How could she not think about this before? She had to talk to Bobby.

"Well I'm going to tell Bobby about this. Could you keep Dean busy if he's still down there?" She asked as they headed for her door.

"Yeah." They both walked back downstairs to find Dean still cleaning weapons and Bobby with his nose stuck in a book.

"Hey Bobby?"

"Yeah Blade." He said not looking up.

"Can I talk to you for a few mintues?"

"Yeah, shoot."

"In private?" That made Bobby pull away from the book to look at her.

"Yeah." Bobby put his book down and followed her out of the front door and out into the junk yard. "What's this all about kid?"

She went into explaining the idea Sam had told her about from up in her room. Once she was done Bobby just sat there with his face scrunched up like he was contemplating something. For a while there was nothing but the sound of the insects chirping away. Finally Bobby looked back at her and spoke.

"I think that could work Blade. I don't know why I didn't think about it before. I mean for seven years you've been drinking pigs blood from the same farm. I guess I never figure that in. I mean vamps live off humans but each person is different. I mean their blood is in a way. I can't believe I never thought of this, well I guess three heads are better than two." He said as he smiled at her.

"So when should I try this out? I mean should I go alone or should you should you come with me?" She asked.

" I think maybe, because it's your first time that I should come with you, just in case." He said.

"That's probably the best bet for this."

They talk a little while longer to figure out when would be the best time for her to hunt. They figured when the boys had another case would be best. That way they would have to worry about Dean finding out. They headed back to the house and Bobby got to work on finding the boys a case soon so they could try out Sam's idea as soon as they could. Bobby made a few calls and asked a buddy of his to borrow his cabin in the mountains of Colorado.

Blade went back up to her room, keeping the light off, to figure out some more things about what was going on in her mind. Her feelings about Dean, how Dean would react if he knew she was half vampire, what he would do after she told him. She thought of only three ways it could go. 1, he would except her for who and whats she was and they could go on their way. 2, Dean would look at her differently and never speak to her again vowing if he ever saw her again he would kill her, or 3, Dean would get so mad that he would yell and scream at her and make her leave and then hunt her down like the monster she was. No matter what her luck was never that great so, she was leaning more towards opitions 2 and 3. Who was she trying to kid? Dean would never except her like Myles did.

Myles. No one could ever be like him. He was special. He saw past everything and looked straight into her heart. He saw no monster, no evil vampire in her. He saw love and goodness in her, he believed in her, hoping one day to find a cure for her. To make her human, and he died trying.

A small tear ran down her face at the thought of Myles. She missed him so much. It was unfair that he was taken from her. There came a knock on her door and she quickly wipe the tear away and went to see who was at her door. The moment she reached the door she knew who it was.

"Hello Dean." She said as she opened the door and let him in. "What's up?"

"We haven't got a chance to be alone since we got back." He said as she closed the door.

"Well that's because we've all been busy with our own thing." She said cocking her head to the side looking at him with a smile on her face.

Dean walked up to her and gently pulled her against him. He leaned in and softly kissed her lips, which she gladly returned. The simple kiss became heated and Dean slowly began and she could feel Dean's hands begin to move from her back to the back of her thighs and then gently pull her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist and Dean walked over to her bed. He gently set her down laying on top of her. Her hands ran up his arms and through his hair. Deans hand made their way to the bottom of her shirt gently pulling it up. He broke the kiss to remove it over her head as well as his own. He hovered over her admiring her body. To him she was perfect. Everything he could dream of. He placed a hand on her face gently rubbing his thumb across her cheek. She leaned into his hand and closed her eyes savoring the feel of his touch. He leaned back down to capture her lips once again. His other hand ran down her side and grabbed her thigh having her wrap her leg around his waist. The touch of his skin on hers made her feel like she was on fire. He softly brushed his fingers over her bra feeling her nipple become hard. Dean moved from her lips to her neck biting and sucking at her soft skin, while he massaged her breast.

Blade moaned, biting her bottom lip to keep it muffled, as both Sam and Bobby were downstais. She dug her fingers into Dean's back causing him to groan at the pain. Dean slowly pushed her bra strap down kissing her shoulder as he pulled it down further until he reached the top of her breast. He nipped at the soft, sensetive skin. He began to move the material down as he kissed her skin until he reached her hard nipple. He pulled the fabric away and ran his hot tounge over it. Blade gasped at the feeling of his mouth on her nipple. His hot, wet tounge lapping small circles around the sensitive bud, and his teeth barely grazing until hit bit down gently. Blade arched her back at the intense feeling it gave bit down a little hard causing Blade to bite down on her lip to surpress a moan. While Dean's mouth worked on her right nipple, his right hand worked on her left, gently pinching and rubbing it. Blade bit down so hard the fimilar taste of iron filled her mouth.

Something about the pleasure Dean was giving her and the taste of blood in her mouth made her sences hightened. Blade couldn't help the feeling of control that was taking over her, but she knew something was wrong. She couldn't let this take control of her otherwise some bad was going to become of it. But it was so hard to stop. She could feel his hard cock growing against her thigh and it was making things worse. She had to try.

"Dean..." The sound of her voice came out in a whisper. Dean barley registered it. "Dean..." She said a little louder. Dean moved from her chest back up to her neck, biting down. "Dean...we have...mmmm...we have to..." It was getting harder to concentrate.

"We have to what Blade?" Dean asked as he continued to kiss her neck.

"Dean we have to stop." She finally said.

"Why?" Dean asked as he moved his head to look at her.

"Because we can't get caught for one, and two we don't want something to happen that we're going to regret."

"Why must you do this to me? You promised you would make it up to me."

"I know I did, and I will but not now. When were alone, that will be better. That way we won't have to worry about being caught."

"I hate when your right."

"You know you like it." She said smiling.

Dean looked down at her and smiled back. He knew she was right, but he still hated the idea of it. He leaned down and kissed her softly before getting up so she could fix her clothes. Once she had her shirt back on She stood up and gave Dean a hug. He wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her close. "Do you want me to stay the night or what?" He asked as they pulled away.

"I wouldn't mind it, but not with Bobby in the house. He would kill you and lock me away if he found us together."She said looking side smiling.

"Alright. I'll see you in the morning. Good night Blade."

"Good night Dean."

They kissed one last time and then Dean left the room. Blade finally felt her have control of her on body and sences again. She was hoping she could get everything together soon and fast so she wouldn't have to worry as much.

**AUTHORS NOTE: I am so sorry for not updating sooner. I have so much to do and now I'm moving. I had to get a new hardrive for my computer. That sucked! But now I'm back. It may be a little while before I update again but thanks to all who added my story and reviewed! So here's the next chapter! ENJOY!**


	13. First Hunts and Debts Repaid

**Chapter 13**

**A/N: So I finally have a good hard drive and a fantastic Antinvirus that really works. I LOVE GEEK SQUAD! They totally rock! So now I can update faster now, YAY! I don't own Supernatural...everyone knows the drill...enjoy! :) **

The next day Sam found a new job and he and Dean were off hunting again, promising to call when they got there and to update us. Bobby and I loaded up my car and headed for Colorado, while the boys headed for Virginia.

When Bobby and I made it to the cabin, we made sure it was secluded. I ran through the woods making sure no hunters or hikers were around, then made my way back to the cabin.

"Hey Bobby, everything's clear now. When should we start?" I asked as I met him in the kitchen.

"Well regular vamps hunt at night. I think you should hunt at night when your sences are the most aware." Bobby said as he took a drink of whiskey.

"Sounds good. Hopefuly this works." I said apprehensively.

"It should. It may be difficult at first as you've never really done this before but, with time you'll get better at it.

"Yeah I guess so." I said smiling weakly. "So what are you going to do while I'm out there hunting?"

"I'm going to do some more research on Dean's deal."

"Bobby, why bother? The demon said if he tries to get out of the deal, Sam dies. I don't want him to go down there as much as you guys but, some things can't be undone." I said crossing my arms over my chest.

"Blade we have to find a way. Dean doesn't belong in Hell, just like a lot of people but if we can find something, anything, it he may not have to." Bobby said before finishing his glass. He pointed to the window before speaking again. "You better get ready, it's almost night."

I looked out the kitchen window and sure enough the sun was setting over the horizon. I went to the room where I had my stuff making sure to change my clothes into some I wouldn't care about getting blood on. I wore sweat pants and a black t-shirt, and some really old sneakers and threw my hair into a tight ponytail. I walked back into the living room to find Bobby's nose in a book already.

"Hey, I'm heading out." I said as I walked up beside the couch he was sitting on.

Bobby looked up from his book and gave me simple nod. "Be careful."

"I always am. I'll see you later."

"See you kid." He said as he stood and gave me a hug. I hugged him back tightly. I knew he was scared for me. This was something new for me and he couldn't really be a part of it.

"Alright, I'll be back when I'm done. Don't stay up too late." I said as I let go.

"Yeah right. You know me I'll be up until you come home worrying about you. But enough from me. Get kid, I'll see you when you get back."

"K, bye Bobby."

"See ya, kid."

I waved to Bobby before walking out the front door then out into the woods. I ran a few hundred yards into the forest before stopping. I needed to stay away from the cabin when I let my sences take over me otherwise we would have problems.

I stood there a few minutes taking in my surroundings. The swaying of the trees as the wind blew through them. The chirping of the different birds, and chattering of other animals. I then closed my eyes, taking a few deep breaths to relax my body and mind finally giving in to my vampiric side.

I could feel the hunger for blood burning the back of my throat. The need to feed was very strong. I took a long deep breath taking in the different scents the filled my scents of chipmunks, squriles, and rabbits filled my nose first. They were to small for my appatite. I needed something bigger. I took another long deep breath, smelling deer and elk this time. I knew that would do. The scent for there trail was only a few hours old, so I knew they would be near by. I chose to follow the deer. I ran for a good 45 minutes before coming to the edge of a open feild. The deer were grazing paying no attention to me. From what I could see, there were 15 of them. I watched for a while not moving from my spot in the shadows. I set me eyes on a medium size buck.

My second set of teeth desended down. I knew my sences were taking over more letting me know that I would be attacking soon. I was nervous and excited at the same time. I finallt let my sences fully take over. I couldn't have my humanity holding me back. I had to let the hunter within hunt for me. I let out a small growl from the back of my throat, alertting my prey something was going on. His ears went up as did his head. He looked around for any danger. I waited till he went to put his head back down when I attacked.

My prey looked up to see me and took off into the woods. I followed my prey into the woods. He weaved through the woods trying to loose me but I stayed right with him. When I saw an opening to attack I took my chances. I jumped into the air towards the buck. I landed on his back throwing the creature off balance and sending both of us to the ground. We soon skidded to a hault, I had my hands on his antlers and my legs around his body, the buck squrimming to get free. I pushed my right arm forward as I pulled my left arm back, successfully snapping the deers neck. His squrimming stop, and I could feel his heart begin to slow down. I couldn't take the burning hunger and sank my teeth into the warm flesh of his neck.

His hot blood filled my mouth as I drank greedily from his neck. It quickly began to relax the burning hunger into a dull ache. His blood tasted different from the pig's blood I've been drinking for years. It was fresh, warm, and addicting. Nothing like the pig's blood, which was cold and dull.

When I could drink no more, having drained the deer, I let go of his neck and body. I stood up and looked over at my first fresh kill. It made me feel so much better. I could feel the fatuige washing over me. I bent down and broke off a piece of his antler, a souvenire to remind me. I took the small bottle a lighter fluid and small box of matches out of my pocket and lit the dead animal up. I couldn't take the risk of a hunter stumbling upon a drained deer and hunting me down. Once I knew the remains were no longer recongizable I burried what was left, before making my way back to the cabin.

I let the monster within settle back down inside and let me humanity take over. I felt some guilt for taking that deer's life but I had no other choice. I reached the cabin finally and made my way in. Bobby was sitting on the couch when I came in and looked my way when he heard me.

"Damn kid, what did you take out?" He said the minute he sw me.

"I took out a young buck." I said. "I look that bad huh?"

"You look like a zombie that just went on a killing spree." He said walking up to me cautiously.

"It's ok Bobby, I'm in control. I'm so tried though. That kill to a lot out of me." I said as I rubbed my stomach, a small smile forming on my face. "I haven't felt this full in a long time. It weird but feels good."

"Well now we know how to beat your cravings. I'm glad this helped, Blade." He said givning me a half smile back. "Now go wash up, you look creepy standing there looking the way you do espically with a smile on your face."

I couldn't help the laugh that left my mouth. "Ok Bobby. I'm going to go get cleaned up."

"Ok kid see you in a bit." He said as he turned back to watch tv.

I made my way back to the bathroom. I grabbed a towel and some clothes from my room before making my to the bathroom. I put my stuff on top of the toilet then turned to look in the mirror. What I saw shocked me. I had blood smeared all around my mouth, chin, and down my neck. Bobby was right I did look like a zombie that just went on a killing spree. I turned away, unable to look at myself any longer. I turned on the shower to get it warmed up. I stripped off my wet t-shirt throwing it into a plastic bag so I didn't get blood on the floor or sink. Then slipped out of the rest of clothes and into the shower. I looked down at the reddish, pink water as it disappeared in to the drain. I gabbed my lofa and a bar of antibacterial soap and scubbed every in of my body making sure to get rid of any traces of dirt and blood on me. Once the water ran clean I shut the shower off, dried off and got dressed.

I went back into the living room to sit next to Bobby on the couch. He put his arm over my shoulder pulling me into him. I gave no objective and put my head on his shoulder.

"You feel better kid?" Bobby asked me as he kissed me head.

"Suprisingly yes. It was exciting, envigourating, and satisfying." I said remembering the experience. "Oh here. A souvenire from my first kill." I pulled out the antler from my pocket.

"What'd you do with the rest of the body?" He asked as he took the antler from me.

"Burned and burried it."

"Good. We don't need anyone on your trail."

"Yeah my thoughts exactly." I said smiling. "Did the boys call?"

"Yeah they called while you were in the shower. They were checking up on us and needed some information on their case." He said while still watching tv.

"Oh okay. At least they're safe. What are they hunting?" I asked trying to supress a yawn.

"Chupacabra." He said simply.

"Ah the dreaded goat sucker. Lovely." I said yawning.

"Go to bed kid. You desever it."He said nudging me to move off the couch.

"Mmmm, okay Bobby. Night." I said as I kissed his cheek.

"Night." He called as I walked away into my room. I looked at y cell phone to see what time it was but found three missed calls and six new texts from non other than Dean. His texts asking why wasn't I answering and calling him back. I smiled at how worried he gets. I decided to call him back so he wouldn't freak out anymore than normal.

"Where the hell were you?" I was bombarded with when his line picked up.

"Well hello to you to." I said rudely.

"Well what do you expect? I try call you and you don't pick up." He said with the same snipy tone.

"Hey I could say the same thing about you when you're on a hunt and you don't answer but I don't. Damn you're acting like such a girl right now." I said with the same snipy tone he was giving me.

"I'm sorry. I just miss you. I can't stand this. I don't know what's going on with 're bringing out the worst in me." He said more defeated this time.

"Hey I'm not doing anything to you at all. You're doing that on you're own. I tried to warn you that I didn't want to get involved but you were the one that wanted to. Or should I remind you?"

"You just did."

"Yeah well, I'm tried. I had a long day." I said yawning again.

"Bobby said all you guys did was scout out the house the family was living in." He said sounding confused.

"Yeah we did but when I get a crappy nights sleep and have to sit in a car all day doing almost absolutely nothing, I get a little tired." I said rubbing my eyes. I was trying to stay awake but was failing miserably. "And I miss you too."

"I'm going to try and get this case done as soon as possible to get back to you so you can finally keep your word in making it up to me." He said, his cocky side returning.

"Dean as much as I would love to finish this conversation, I'm practically falling asleep on the phone. Can we finish this later?" I asked laying down in bed.

"Yeah I guess." He said sounding defeated.

"I'm sorry, but I'll talk to you later honey. Goodnight."

"Yeah, okay. Goodnight baby, sweet dreams."

"You too." I said before hanging up. I put my phone on the bedside table and then snuggled down into the covers and was soon asleep.

The next day I woke up to the smell of bacon. I made my way into the kitchen seeing Bobby at te stove frying bacon.

"Mornin'," I mumbled as I sat down at the table. Bobby turned and smiled at me.

"Mornin' kid. How'd you sleep?" He said as he placed my plate of breakfast in front of me.

"Good. Best nights sleep I've had in a long while. You?" I asked before practically scraffing down half of my breakfast.

"Damn kid, slow down. I slept alright, I never made it to my bed. I fell asleep on the couch in front of the tv." He said as he dug into his own breakfast.

"Watching those damn soaps?" I asked trying to hide my smile.

"Shut up kid." He grumbled. I knew he hated admitting he like to watch soap operas sometimes. To me it was funny to watch a man of his nature get so wrapped up in some silly show. "You gonna try hunting again?"

"Yeah. I think one or two more deer and I'll be good for a while." I said finishing the last of my breakfast. "I'm glad Sam suggested this. I really think we don't have to worry about me attacking someone for to much longer. I think with a bit more huntng and I'll be good."

"I'm glad kid, really. This is really good for you." He said sincerely. "So you gonna head out at sundown again?"

"Yeah. It's better that way. I can learn to hunt better in the dark. It will help make my sences to become more alert." I said washing up the dishes.

"Sounds good Blade. You gonna just hang out till later tonight or are you going train?" Bobby asked me as he took a bite of bacon.

"I may train for a bit then just hang out with you till sundown." I said turning back to face him.

"Let me know if you need anything."

"Will do." I said giving him a smile before heading to my room to get my ipod. I checked my phone only to have 2 new text messages.

I opened my phone to see they were both from Dean. The first one read,_**'Mornin beautiful'**_and the 2nd read, _'__**Hope u slept better than me. I missed havin u next 2 me'**_I couldn't help the smile that speard across my face.

I sent him a text back saying, _'Good morning 2 u also. I missed sleepin next 2 u 2. We'll b bak 2gether soon. I'll call u after I get done w/ my workout. Ttyl.'_ I took my phone with me and headed outside. With a wave to Bobby I was out the door and off for a warm up jog.

Thirty minutes later I was done with my jog. Now it was time to train my sences. I needed to able to use them and have control on them. With the new fresh kill in my system my sences were more alert and I was able to hone on things a lot easier. The subtle change in temperature, the changing of the winds speed. The scents and sounds of different animals. It was so much more clearer than ever. I can't believe that I hadn't done this before. I could be a much better hunter now than ever.

Finally sundown came around and I was off again. After training I had called Dean and talked with him for a bit and then hung out with Bobby. I was running through the woods on the trails a a heard of deer when I came across a different scent. This scent belonged to a very large animal. I began to follow it, forgetting all about the deer. My mouth was water at the smell of it. I jumped onto a tree climbing onto a high branch when the scent grew stronger. I silently jumped from tree to tree until I came upon a huge moose. I crouched softly onto a thick branch and watch the animal walk leisurely about, grazing on grass here and there. When he walked right under the tree I got ready to pounce. I let the monster within take over.

I lept from the tree onto the moose's back. He stared to buck and then took off running with me holding on. I sunk my teeth into his neck, letting to warm, thick liquid fill my mouth and down my throat. This kill was more wild than the other as the moose put up more of a fight. It rammed into trees trying to throw me off balance. Suddenly then moose came to a hault. I looked up with my eyes to see what made him stop. He had come a the edge of a cliff. I kept drinking, taking this moment of him trying to decide what he should do, to break his neck. I let go and jumped off his back just long enough for im to fall to the ground, before lacthing back on to have my fill.

When I was good and full I let go looking down at the dead animal before me. I couldn't burn the body as he was too big and it would take to long. I looked around and found nothing to help me. I looked over the cliff to see a river running below. That's when a thought occured to me. I dragged the body to the edge of the cliff before pushing it over. Once it hit the water I jumped in after. I grabbed hold of the moose's lifeless body and drug it under the water. I held it down at the bottom with several rock until I found a heavy enough rock to hold the whole thing down. Once that was done I got out of the water and made my way back to the cabin.

I was about half way dry when I walked in the door. Bobby looked over at me from the tv and and gave me a confused look. "What the hell happened to you?" He asked bewildered.

"I killed a moose." Was all I said.

"Did you just say a moose?" He asked disbelief and shock crossing his face.

All I could do was nod and give him a smile.

"Damn kid. You got guts." He said chuckling. I laughed with him. "What no souvenire this time?"

"Sorry Bobby. Not this time." I said laughing still.

"One question though. Why are you wet?" He asked cocking an eyebrow.

"The body was to big to burn so I sunk it in the river with large rocks on top to keep it from floating." I said with a shrug like it was no big deal.

"Again, you got guts." He said smiling.

"Thanks. I'm going to go clean up and then we can head out. I'll be good for a few weeks after the moose."

"K. I'll pack everything in here up." He said getting to work.

I quickly showered and dressed before packing up and heading out. Bobby and I were on the raod for a while and I fell asleep. The next time I awoke was when Bobby pulled up to our house it was mid afternoon. We unloaded the car and made our way inside. Just as we had put our stuff down when the impala pulled up to the house. I smiled as I walked back out to see the boys. Bobby stayed in and got to work on helping other hunters.

"Hey Sam, Dean. I see you made it back safe and sound." I said as they stepped out of the car.

"Yeah everything went good for the most part. What about your hunt? Everything go good?" Sam asked as he walked over and hugged me.

"I'll tell you about it later," I whispered as I hugged him back. "Yeah things went great." I said as we let go, puting up a front for Dean.

"Hey Blade." Dean said walking around the impala. "What I don't get a hug to?"

I rolled my eyes as I hugged him. I let sooner then I wold have like but I couldn't let Sam know Dean and I were together. It would raise to many questions. We all walked back inside making small talk, and that's how it was for the rest of the day. I made that night, oven backed chicken with cheddar and broccoli rice. Even thought Dean hates vegetables he ate every bite and went back for more.

I had just finished dishes when Dean walked in asking if anyone wanted to go to the bar with him. Sam and Bobby had their noses stuck in books and said they were to busy. That left me to answer.

"Sure. Sounds like fun." I said getting my jacket. We said our goodbyes and went in Deans car, and headed for the bar.

Dean and I sat in a booth at the back of the bar. We each had a few shots, and I had a nice buzz going. "I really missed having you around on a hunt." Dean said before taking a sip of his beer.

"Oh yeah? What'd you miss about me?" I asked scooting closer. Dean put his arm around my shoulders and moved his mouth to my ear.

"I missed how sexy you look when kicking some monsters ass." He whispered gently in my ear. I could his hot breath againist my skin, causing goosebumps to rise all over and a shudder to run through.

"Is that all you missed?" I asked, pulling away to look into his face while cocking my eyebrow at him.

"No. I missed kissing you also." He said before pulling my lips againist his.

I moaned at the contact of our lips which only made him deepen the kiss more. His tounge slipped into my mouth massaging mine. I turned my body as best I could and rested one hand at the back of his neck. I never wanted this to end. It felt so right and only made me want him more. After a few more minutes of heavly making out we both pulled away breathing heavy.

"You want to go get out of here?" He asked me searching my eyes.

"Yeah." I said nodding.

Dean and I got up from our seats, He pulled out $50 and dropped it on the table before grabbing my hand and pulling me towards the door. We quickly made it to the car but didn't get in right away. Dean gently pushed me up against it attack my lips once again. He soon moved on to my neck, sucking and nibbling as he went. His hands resting on my hips, while his thumbs rubbed small circles on the skin just under my shirt. It felt so good to him him back, but I had to put things on hold just a bit longer. As much as I wanted him right now I don't to do what we want to do in a parking lot. I moved my hands to his chest and gently pushed in back. He brought his face to look at mine a look a confusion gracing his features.

"As much as I'm enjoying this and trust me I am, I don't really want to do this in a parking lot." I said lightly.

"Yeah. Lets get out of here." He said smiling. We got in the car and Dean drove to a small motel and got a room. while I stayed in the car.

As soon as we made it into the room I pushed him up against the door attaching my lips to his once again. His hands wove into my hair deepening the kiss and my handsran down his chest and abs then came to rest on his belt. I worked quickly to undo the belt, popped open the button of his jeans and slowly pulled the zipper down. He groaned against my mouth as my finger tips brushed gently over his boxer covered shaft. I brought my hands to his shoulders and pushed off his jacket until it hit the floor, then moved my hands back to his stomach and pushed up, bringing his shirt up. We broke apart only for a second to take his shirt off. I lowered my right hand into his boxers and grabbed ahold of his hard cock. We both moaned together. I slowly pumped up and down loving the feel of his cock. I broke this kiss only to start kissing down his neck, chest and abs until I on my knees. I let go of him and pulled his pants and boxers down around his thigh. His cock sprang from his boxers once they were down. My mouth began to water at the site of him. I wrapped my hand around the base as kissed the head of his cock before opening my mouth taking as much as him in as I could.

The salty taste of his skin was delicious. His hands wove into my hair again as he gently set the pace. I looked up at him to see he had his head leaned against the door, his eyes were closed as he teeth had ahold of his bottom lip. I felt the tip of him the back of my throat and instead of gagging I relaxed my throat and began to swallow him. I heard him groan as this happened. I looked back up to see he was watching me as I sucked him.

"Oh god Blade, that feels amazing." He said throwing his head back again. If my mouth wasn't full of him I would have smiled. I picked up the pace, slurping and sucking as I went. His groans became erratic and his breath came out in shallow puffs. "Oh god, Blade...stop...I'm...I'm gonna," he tried to say but I kept going. I wanted to taste him. I continued my torture on him till he couldn't take it anymore. He groaned and I felt his twitch within my mouth before he spurted his hot seed down my throat. The taste of him was unbelieveable, unlike anything I ever tasted. I moaned as he kept going til he had nothing left. I swallowed every drop and cleaned him up. He softly released my hair.

I placed a chaste kiss on his now soft dick then slowly made my way back up kissing and licking as I went. I made my way up to his ear and whispered, "How was that for my making it up to you?" Before I gently bit his earlobe.

I felt his hands wrap around my waist pulling me closer to him. I felt his hot breath against my neck, which caused shivers to run through out my body. "That was well worth it baby. Now it's your turn." He whispered huskily. He gripped my hips in his hands and forced me to move so the my back was against the wall as his lips assulted my neck. His hands worked quickly to get me out of my jacket and shirt. I was now standing in front of him with only my bra covering my top half. His large hands covering my bra covered breasts as he massaged them, his thumbs grazing against my nipples making them harden. He switch to the other side of my neck as one hand reached behind my back and unhooked my bra. He swiftly pulled it away throwing it on the growing on the pile of clothes. His rough hands returning to my soft, delicate breasts, massaging and circling my hard nipples. His mouth moved from my neck to down my chest where he kissed his way over to my right nipple before taking it into his mouth swirling is tounge across it, then scrapped his teeth gently on it, while still massaging the other. He took my other nipple in between his thumb and fore-finger and gently pinched. I hissed, then moaned welcoming the pleasurable pain he was giving me.

I moaned at the feeling of his hot wet mouth on my breast. I ran my hands up his back and into his hair, holding him in place while he suckled my breast. He soon released my breast and switched to the other giving it the same attention as it's twin. He tounge swirling around my taunt nipple. I bit my lip, loving the pleasure he was giving me.

It been a long time since I felt this way about another guy. After Myles I stayed away from relationships all together. It scared and excited me all at the same time, the way Dean was making me feel. I was so wrapped in the pleasentries I was receiving I hadn't realized that Dean had pulled me away from the wall and was making us walk over to the bed. The bed hit the back of my knees causing us to topple over onto the bedsheets. He latched onto my neck again as he lay on top of me. His left hand slowly making it's way down my body, leaving a trail of fire as it went. I felt his hand at the top of my jeans, before expertly popping open the button, and slowly pulling down the zipper. His hand slithered into my jeans overtop of my panties. I was so turned on, my panties were soaking wet. Dean's hand cupped my mound adding a little bit a pressure, making me moan his name. Hearing me he began to gently move his middle finger up and down slowly spreading the lips of my pussy. His finger would softly run over my cloth covered clit making me buck my hips. His mouth moved to my ear as he continued his sweet torture.

"I love that you're so wet...just for me baby. Just for me." His whispered words sents shiver and electric vibes straight to my center.

"Oh...Dean yes...mmmmmm...ah fuck." I moaned as he began to rub faster. Dean pulled his hand away, only to slip it into my panties. He moved his hand lower pushing one finger into me as his thumb rubbed my clit. I began to buck my hips as a coil began to tighten in my lower stomach as he went faster. My breathing came in short pants, and my moans grew louder. I was close to exploding, and iknew Dean could feel it as my walls began to squeeze his finger. He added a second finger and that's what pushed me over the edge. "Oooohhhh ffffuuuccckkk!" I screamed as I climaxed.

"That's it baby, let go. Cum for me and only me baby." He whispered in my ear as I flew over. "God you're so tight. I can't wait to fuck you. Making you cum over and over, screaming my name while you milk my cock baby."

Hearing him talk dirty to me only made my orgasm intensify. I twitched and bucked at the intense pleasure was experiencing. This was only his hands causing this sweet bliss it made wonder what else he could cause my body to do. Dean finally pulled away when I was to sensative. I was breathing heavy as I watched him bring his hands out of my underwear and brought them up to his face. His fingers were slick and glistening with my juices. He brought his fingers to his mouth and sucked on the till they were clean. Just watching what he was doing turned me on that much more for him. I couldn't help but pull him towards me and kiss him, tasting myself on his tounge. The flavors of us mixed together were intoxicating. We both groaned as we tasted each other.

We finally pulled away breathlessly. I stared into his eyes as he stared into mine. There was something in the way he was looking at me. It wasn't lust that clouded his eyes, a feeling far from it, and it was scaring me.

**A/N: So sorry it took so long! But finally Dean and Blade get some action! Please read and review! Enjoy! :D**


	14. She WILL pay

**Chapter 14 **

**Hey everyone! I want to thank all those who favorited and alerted and review my story! It really means a lot to me! I have written a new story called 'Unexpected' so check it out and let me know what you think, I'm trying my hand at a Twlight fic so hopefully it's good. Also looking for a beta for my stories, I may beta other peoples but I suck at doing my own. So if anyone is interested in helping me out message me. I don't own Supernatural...blah blah blah, wish I did but nope. Oh well. let me know what you think. Enough og my ranting...on with the story! ENJOY! :)**

**Blade's POV**

It's been a few days since Dean and I were last together. The day after they got there Sam found another case for them and they were off again. Dean wasn't to happy about it and made a fuss about it but went anyway.

Bobby and I were doing some research for a friend of Bobby's, so that kept us busy for a while. I called Jade to have her make more of the dreamless potion and told her about my hunting experience and she was...happy about it, in some way. Her exact words being _"I'm glad you found a way to curve your cravings. PLus it will make you a better hunter and help you to hone your vamp skills." _She scares me sometime, but I love her anyway.

Today was now Friday, a week since the guys left, and tomorrow I had to leave for Jade's to pick up my order. I called her to make sure she had my order and then went to bed. Little did I know, it wasn't going to be a pleasent night.

_I was running down an empty street I didn't recognize. Only one thing was on my mind 'save Myles'. I felt like I've been running for days, my legs were sore. As I ran I noticed a house in the distance. I ran as fast as my legs would take me to the house. As I came up to the porch I tried the door, locked. I took a few steps back then kicked the door in. I stormed in hoping that Myles would be in here.I ran up the stairs looking in every room and closet. When I couldn't find him I went back down stairs. I noticed a set of doors that were closed. I walked over to them. I looked them up and down before opening them, and as soon as I did I saw Myles tied to a chair in the middle of the room. His head was down and he wasn't moving. I ran over to him, grabbing his shoulders only to see it wasn't Myles, it was Dean. I was shaking him and screaming his name. But there was nothing in return. He was covered in cuts and bruises blood covering most of his body. I kept screaming his name begging him to wake up and come back to me. I screamed until my throat was sore and I collapsed to the floor covered in blood, my head in his lap tears streaming down my face. That's when I saw the creature appear before me. I felt anger rise up inside of me as she came into view. _

_"How could you do this to him? To me?" I screamed at her. _

_"You know why."_

_"How could you take him away from me you monster?" I yelled, my voice cracking from all the screaming and crying._

_"He was taking you away from me. I couldn't have him take away my baby." She said looking sad._

_"I'm not your baby. You're dead to me." I whispered to her. _

_"You will always be my sweet baby girl." A sickly sweet smile crossing her lips._

_"NO! I won't, I never will. You're a monster and always will be!" I said vemoniously to her as I stood up. "He was innocent! How could you?"_

_"He was taking you away from me and I couldn't have that!" She spat back at me. "You will always belong to me. No one is taking you away from me! I will make sure of that!"_

_"Noooooooooo!" I screamed as I went to tackle her. _

I jerked awake to find Bobby busting into my room. He ran towards the bed and grabbed my shoulders looking at me. "Blade what it is? What's wrong?" He said worried.

"She was back, Bobby. She took him away from me." I said as the tears fell from my eyes.

Bobby pulled me to him and let me cry out everything. I don't know how long we stayed like that but I couldn't stop the tears from coming. I was so scared. I wasn't going to let this happen again, she wasn't going to take anyone away from me again.

I was finally able to stop cry for a bit and pulled away from Bobby. He handed me some tissues and I blew my nose and wiped my eyes before looking at him again.

"What happened kid?" Bobby asked.

"I had the dream again, only this time it went further. _She _was there and kept saying how I was her baby girl and that no one was going to take me away from her. That she would make sure of it. She kept saying that Myles was...was taking me away from her. I...don't know why she would say that, Bobby. It doesn't make any since." I said as confusion filled me. I couldn't tell him that it was Dean sitting in the chair tied up and beaten to be left for dead.

"It's never gone this far before has it?" He asked.

I shook my head. "No, never. I don't know why it would start now. Bobby...I...I can't let her hurt anyone else out there. I can't. I have to go after her, and end this once and for all." I said making up my mind.

"Blade we don't even know where she is, or how to track her down. We tired before and came up empty. What makes you think we're going to find her know, after all these years?"

"We have Sam. He can help us." I said determined.

"What makes you think he'll help us over his brother and what about Dean? I know you haven't told him. He's going to ask a lot of questions if he gets wind of this." Bobby said trying to reason with me.

"I know he'll help Bobby. What other choice do we have? I need to end this Bobby. I'm not letting her get away this time. I'll do this on my own if I have to." I was dead seriouly and Bobby knew I was. I was going to find my _mother_ one way or another and kill her before she could hurt anyone else. She wasn't going to hide or get away from me this time. I would make sure of that.

**Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. I know it's short but I've been having writers block on this story for a while but I think I've gottne past some of it. Please let me know what you think. Until the next chapter! :)**


	15. Fighting and Feelings Found

**Chapter 15**

**Blade's POV**

It's been 3 months since the dream changed. I've been trying to track my mother down but every time I get get close enough to something, she slips away. Dean only has a 6 weeks left before his deal is up. Sam has been running himself into the ground trying to find a way to get Dean out of his deal. So far nothing.

They even had to deal with a Trickster, and poor Sam had to watch Dean die so many time and so many different ways. I'm really glad I wasn't on that case, I don't think I could have handled it as well as Sam had. Apparently the Trickster was trying to prove a point to Sam about how Dean can't be saved and he needed to let his big brother go. Sam wasn't very happy about that and it only made him work harder.

Also a demon that called herself Ruby showed up, proclaiming that she could help Dean get out of his contract. She also said the a demon named Lilith held Dean's contract. Lilith was the first demon created by Lucifer and she is apparently a baby killer, which made me feel sick when Ruby told us. Lilith also like to possess little girls. I'm not a fan as you can tell.

Dean was different. He was in this care-free mode. He did more daring things, which in turn worried Sam and me even more. It started to cause fights between us as well. Sam and Bobby still had no idea that Dean and I were together so we were still safe for now.

Bobby and I were still going on our 'hunts', just the 2 of the us. Sam knew what we were doing, only Dean was the one in the dark and I think he was starting to get suspicious. He kept asking questions about why only me and Bobby would go on hunts to Colorado alone and why a I was always be so tired after every hunt Bobby and I came back from. I was starting to run out of excuses.

Today was one of those days. Bobby and I had just got back from our 'hunting' trips and Sam and Dean had got back the night before. I was exhausted from hunting and all I wanted to do was sleep but knowing Dean he wanted to talk. I had just walked into the house when I was attacked with questions from Dean.

"What took you guys so long? You were suppose to be 3 hours ago!" Dean growled as soon as I walked into the door. I couldn't help but roll my eyes at his childish behaviors. He must have seen because he started treating me like a child. "Don't you roll your eyes and me Missy. Now where were you?"

"Good grief Dean! You're not my father. I don't have to answer you if I don't want to. But just to shut you up there was a bad wreck on the highway so Bobby and I took the long way back. That's why we're late. If you don't believe me, you can ask him. Otherwise shut up and leave me the hell alone." I snapped back at him before making my way up the stairs to my room.

**Dean's POV**

I don't know what's going on with me. I'm not acting like myself. I can't get Blade off my mind. No matter how hard I tried to think about something else, she would always dominate over everything else and frankly, it was starting to scare me.

I understand Sam's and her anger towards me for being reckless but if I'm going down, I'm going out with a bang. I knew there was no way of stopping my one-way into the pit, courtesy of Ruby being honest with me. I can't just sit around and wait for Death to come around, I'm not that kind of guy. I'm going to go out guns blazin' and all that good stuff.

I watched as Blade made her way up the stairs. I felt bad for yelling at her as soon as she walked in the door. I just couldn't help it. I was worried about her. I cared about her to much. I won't admit this out loud, but since we started secretly dating, she changed me. I don't want to die anymore. I don't want to hurt her like Myles did, I want to make her smile and see her happy. I know I sound like some sappy chick but it's true. She'll probably never hear me say this to her but...but _I love her._

I was about to walk up the stairs when Bobby walked into the house.

"Where's Blade?" He asked looking at me and Sam.

"She went upstairs to her room." I said

"Yeah because you flipped out on her for being late." Sam retorted.

"What's wrong with you, ya ijit?" He said looking pissed. _Crap I'm in for it now__._ "What the hell is going on in that head of yours? She hasn't been sleeping well and you go and yell at her just because we're a _little_ late? I otta get my gun and shoot you right now."

I gulped at the thought of Bobby grabbing his gun. I really didn't feel like getting shot. "I'm sorry Bobby. I'm just a little on edge these days."

"That doesn't give you the right to go off on Blade. She's having enough trouble as is with all that's going on. She doesn't need you bithchin' at her about being late." Bobby growled out, before walking away. I looked over at Sam to see him trying to hide a smile. I rolled my eyes at him before telling him shut up and walking away.

I made my way up the stairs, knowing that I had messed up I needed to make it up to her. I knocked gently on the door, hoping she wasn't to mad at me to talk. When I didn't hear anything I assumed that she was sleeping, as Bobby said she sleeping well, so I made my way to my room to clean my weapons again.

**Blade's POV**

After I made my way up to my room and sat at my window, I listened to what was going on downstairs. I couldn't help but laugh at how Bobby was reprimanding Dean. I kept quite when Dean came up the stairs and knocked on my door. I didn't want to talk to him at the moment. I heard his sigh before he headed to his own room. I kept staring out the window as the rain started to fall. I couldn't stop the tears from slipping down my face as I thought about all that was going on. I just hoped it would turn out for the better.

A/N: I just want to say I'm so sorry for the long delay on this story. I want to thank all of those who Favorited and Alerted my story. I've been so busy, and had really bad writer's block but I've gotten through it and have almost finished this story. I hope you enjoy this chapter and PLEASE let me know what you think about it!


	16. Happy Birthday Blade!

**Chapter 16**

**Happy Birthday Blade!**

**Blade's POV**

It scares me how little time you can be with someone and love them so much. I hardly know anything about Dean and I know that I'm in love with him, but he can't know. I don't have the guts to tell him how I feel and I know he's got feeling for me, but I know he would never tell me his feelings. A part of me hoped that he wouldn't so we both wouldn't have to deal with the pain of loosing each other, but another part hope he would. But I can't let that happen, I can't get hurt again.

For the next few days, I didn't come out of my room. I knew the guys were leaving me food, but I couldn't eat. I wasn't hungry for food, I was craving blood. I would wait until the guys went to bed and then I would grab a few jars and bring them to my room and live off those for a few days. I could hear the guys walking around and arguing about Dean's deal for most of the days. I knew they were worried about me as I could hear Dean and Sam asking Bobby if this was normal for me and the fact that I wasn't eating the food they were leaving me. Bobby would assure them that I would go through times like this when I was feeling down, but I would be fine after a while.

I couldn't help but feel more love to Bobby for acting like a dad towards me. I knew he didn't have any children, as his wife died before they could try, but I knew that I was like the daughter he and his wife always wanted.

I was deep in thought when a knock on my door brought me back to reality. I turned my head just in time to see Bobby poking his head in the room."Hey kid. I haven't seen you in a few days. How ya doin'?"

"I could be better." I said turning back towards the window. "Bobby?"

"Yeah kid?"

"You are one of the few people that can understand what I'm going through. Tell me will the pain ever go away?"

"Honestly Blade, no. The pain will always be there but it will dull over time. I still miss my wife and wish I could change what I did but I can't. For the first few years I was fueled by revenge, anger and alcohol, and it kept me going. I felt like I was invincible, but the pain grew worse until I let my guard down and I got hurt. After that I slowed down on the hunting and met Rufus. Damn fool nearly got me killed more time then I can remember but he did help me." Bobby said as he walked up next to me.

"Good ol' Uncle Rufus huh?" I said trying to hold back a smile.

"I still don't see why you call him that. Ungrateful Bastard." Bobby muttered while rolling his eyes.

"He's like an Uncle to me, just like you're my father Bobby." I said giving him a small smile.

"You don't know what that means to me kid." He said returning the smile. "You're the daughter Karen always wanted, Blade. She would be so proud of you, and that's why I came up here. I wanted to give you this."

Bobby reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a medium black box. "I know it isn't much but if Karen were still here she would love you as if you were her own. I know she would want you to have this."

I took the box from Bobby and lifted the lid. I gasped, inside was Karen's sliver charm bracelet. I looked up at Bobby and saw tears welling up in his eyes, and I knew they were brimming mine. I couldn't believe he would give something so precious of his, to me. I didn't deserve it.

"Bobby I-" He cut me off before I could finish.

"Blade, you are the greatest daughter I could ever have, even if not by blood. I would rather you wear the bracelet than have it collecting dust. It deserves to worn by someone who can take better care of it." He said as he sniffled. I knew this was hard for him. This was one of the few pieces of Karen's jewelry he had left.

"Thank you, Bobby. I will cherish this forever." I said before getting up and hugging him.

As soon as we let go he wiped his face from the tears that had fallen and clear his throat. "Ahem, now enough of this sappy stuff, I need you to come down stairs."

I laughed at how he tried to cover up his feelings. Same old Bobby, he'll never change and I wouldn't want him to. "Okay Bobby."

We made our way downstairs only to ambushed. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Several people yelled.

I let out a small scream from being startled, but I then started laughing. I couldn't believe that I forgot about my own birthday. I looked around Bobby's to see that pretty much everyone were hunter's minus the sheriff, Jodi Mills, from our town. I couldn't believe they would throw me a party. I looked over at Bobby to find him smirking at me.

"Bobby, how did you pull all this off?" I asked still a little shocked.

"It wasn't easy Blade but we did it." He said pulling me into a side hug.

"Thanks everyone. You really got me." I said smiling.

"You're welcome sweetie. You deserve it." Shane said as he raised his glass. "Happy Birthday Blade."

A chorus for 'happy birthday's' rang through the room making me smile even more. I walked over to Shane and pulled him into a hug.

"How ya doin' buddy?" I whispered, knowing what he had just been through.

"I'll be alright sweetie. Don't worry about me. It's your birthday, so have fun." He whispered back then kissed my cheek.

Through out the day people would wish me happy birthday and tell me how beautiful I've gotten. Once Jodi left, she had to get to work, all us hunters began to swap stories of the past year. There was laughing and trading information on how to help make things easier. Everyone was having a great time. Bobby fired up the grill and then after we had cake and ice cream, my favorite combo of sweets on my birthday. Then I opened presents. Jodi had left her present before she went to work so I opened her's first. She had gotten me a new leather jacket, and a pair of silver butterfly earrings. I got a lot of new knives for my collection a new flask with my name on it, that was Shane's gift. The last present I opened was a bottle of Johnnie Walker Blue label scotch courtesy of Rufus. He and Bobby may not be friends anymore, but Rufus was like an uncle to me. I made a mental note to go see him and to bring the bottle with me, to thank him properly.

Soon people started to make their way back onto the road. They wished me a happy birthday before they went and some would give a bit of advice before leaving.

I made way into the kitchen to get a drink once the last hunter left. I was tired, but it was a good tired. I heard footsteps behind me and turned to see Bobby and Sam standing in the doorway of the kitchen.

"Thank you guys so much. I really enjoyed seeing everyone." I smiled as I thought back to all that happened today.

"You're welcome Blade." Sam said returning the smile as he held out a medium size box. "By the way here's my present."

I took the box and opened to reveal a black leather bound journal. I pulled it out of the box only to see that 'Blade' was engraved in silver letters. "Sam, this is beautiful. Thank you so much."

"You're welcome Blade. I hope you like it." He said as I hugged him.

"No Sam I don't like it." His face became confused. "I love it."

"Great." He said relaxing.

"Here ya go Blade." Bobby said handing me another small rectangular box.

"Bobby I thought you already got a present from you." I questioned.

"You did but, this one is different from the other one." He said.

I opened the box to find a butterfly knife. I looked right at him with wide eyes. "Bobby you shouldn't have."

"Hush girl, I wanted to. I know you lost your other one a few months ago and so I got you another one."

"Thanks Bobby. I can't wait to try it out along with the other 8 new blades I got." I said as I took the knife out of the box. I opened it up to see it was already silver plated. I couldn't help but admire the way it reflected the lights from the kitchen. It was a felt light and powerful within my hands. I couldn't keep the smile off my face at the thought of using this. Yep, I definite couldn't wait.

"Is this why everyone calls you Blade, because of the number of blades you have and the creepy look you get when you get a new one?" Sam asked amused.

"I do not get a creepy look when I get a new one, and it's partially the reason. The other reason is how quick I am with one." I said not even looking up at him.

"Makes sense and yes you do get a creepy look. You have this sinister smile on your face like your ready to go and hunt something down just for the fun of it."

"No Sam, I just can't wait to use it. I just love getting all different kinds of knives and weapons. I prefer them to guns, too noisy for my taste. Now a blade is swift and silent and hardly makes any noise at all. I like having the element of surprise." I closed up my new knife and put it in my pocket to keep with me at all times. It was then I noticed that someone was missing.

"Hey where's Dean?" I asked looking around.

"He said he had something to do and then left. So I have no clue where he is." Sam said shaking his head before walking back into the living room.

"Oh okay. Well I'm going to head to bed guys. I'm beat." I said as I made my way pass the living room. They told me 'goodnight' and I headed to bed. I changed into my pj's of a gray tank top and black soffe shorts and brushed my my teeth. I noticed my door was open on my way back from the bathroom. I know I had closed it, so it made me suspicious of who was in my room. I walked in to find a box on my bed. I looked around to find no one there. I smelled the air to find the familiar scent of leather, old spice and gun powder, Dean. I sat on my bed and opened the box, only to find a single note in it.

I picked up the note only for it to read, in Dean's messy handwriting, _'Come to the field.'_ I was confused, but I went and put on my black sneakers and grabbed my black hoodie. I locked my door to insure no one would come in and then slipped out the window.

I jumped from the second story, landing gracefully as always and made my way to to field behind Bobby's house. I had just reached the of the field and was looking for Dean when I heard a branch snap behind me. I whipped around to find...


	17. The Truth Shall Set You Free

**Chapter 17**

**The Truth Shall Set You Free**

**Dean's POV**

For the next few days Blade didn't come down from her room, at least not when we were down there. I could hear her at night make her way down the stairs and getting stuff to eat. I still wanted to talk to her, but I knew she needed time to herself.

It was on the third day of Blade staying in her room that Bobby told us that Blade's birthday was the next day. Sam and I had no clue her birthday was coming up and Bobby had also told us that he had made a few calls to get a party together for her birthday. Sam and I went into town to get some presents for Blade. Sam got her a journal with her name engraved on it and Bobby got her a brand new silver plated butterfly knife. Apperently she lost her old one and it was her favorite out of all her collection.

I was the only one stumped as to what to get her. I couldn't get her another knife as I guessed most of the people coming would bring her one. I wanted to do something special, something she would never see coming. That's when a thought popped into my head and I knew it was perfect.

The next day came and Bobby was the one to go and get her. We only had about ten minutes to get everything ready and everyone in. We kept everyone quiet and waited for Bobby to walk in the living room before shouting 'Happy Birthday' as soon as we saw Blade. She screamed a little bit a being shouted at, then her face lit up and she started laughing. This put a smile on everyone's face but her laughing made me smile wider. I loved seeing her so happy. Now all I need was for the day to go on like this and for my plan to work and it would be a perfect day.

Through out the day Blade had a constant smile on her face. She laughed at the tales from the other hunters and even shared some of her own. All in all it was a good day. When the last few people left, I was making my way upstairs when Sam stopped me.

"Hey man, where are you going?" Sam asked.

"I'm going to get my jacket and then I've got to take care of a few things. I'll be back later." I said before continuing up the stairs.

I grabbed my leather jacket and saw Blade pass my room and go into the bathroom. Now was my chance. I slipped into her room and pulled a small box from my jacket pocket and place it on her bed, then made my way down the stairs and out of the house. I knew I didn't have a lot of time so I hurried to the feild and set everything up. Once finished I made my way over to the edge of the woods that led to Bobby's house and waited.

I didn't have to wait long before Blade made her way through the woods and right pass me. I started to walk over to her when I stepped on a branch and broke it causing Blade to whip around. I held my hands up showing her I was unarmed and and meant no harm.

"Dean?" She asked as she looked at me.

"Hey, you made it." I felt like such an idiot for saying that.

"Yeah you left a note telling me to come here." She nodded.

"Yeah." I nodded to.

"So why did you want me to meet you here?" She asked as she wrapped her arms around her stomach.

"Are you cold?" I asked as I walked up to her.

"No, just wondering what you wanted me out here for."

"Well first things first." I grabbed her by the waist and kissed her. I felt her wrap her arms around my neck as she kissed back. I needed her to feel what I felt towards her, so I kissed her with as much emotion I could give through a kiss. When we pulled back to catch our breath she stilled had her eyes closed. I gave her a few chaste kisses before her eyes fluttered opened and she looked at me with surprise.

"Wow, I was not expecting that." She whispered.

"That's just how I keep it. I like to keep you guessing." I said before giving her another kiss. "Come on."

I pulled her out into the middle of the field where I had a blanket laid out with another blanket set aside incase we got cold. "Dean, what's all this?"

"I just thought you'd want to get away from everything for just a little while. We can just lay here and relax and not have to worry about the troubles of the world." I said pulling her to me.

"You are to good to me." She said as she wrapped her arms around my neck. I placed my hands on her waist pulling her flush against my body.

"I beg to differ, sweetheart." I said smiling. I still couldn't figure out what it was about her, but she was different, and brought out feelings in me I never knew I could feel. Call me sappy, but it's true.

We stood there for a few more mintues before we decided to lay down and just look at the stars. She would point out constellations and tell me what she knew about them. She laid her head on my chest when she couldn't remember anymore. I told her about times when Sam and I would stop in the middle of nowhere and just pull off into a open field when we could find one and sit on top of the Impala and share a few beers, just to have some brother time. No worrying about monsters, or ghost or horrible things trying to kill us. I told that would be one of the things I would miss when my time was up. She got quite after that. It wasn't until I felt my shirt getting wet that I knew why she suddenly became quite.

"Hey Blade, what's wrong?" I asked concerned.

"Nothing." She said quitely.

"Baby, don't lie. I can feel that my shirt is wet, I know you're crying. Please tell me what's wrong." She sat up and wiped her face, but she wouldn't look at me. I sat up after a few minutes. She wouldn't look at me so I grabbed her chin gently to make her look at me. There was so much sadness in her eyes, I just wanted to make her better. Take all her burrdens away. "Please talk to me."

"What do you want me to say? That I'm going to be okay, and everything will return back to normal when you're gone?" She asked sadly.

"Blade I know things are going to be difficult when I die, but knowing that I spent theses last few months with you means more to me than anything in my life. I would do it all over again if it meant I get to be with you again." I said looking right into her eyes.

"Don't Dean. You really deserve someone better than me." She said as she pulled her face away and began to get up and walk away.

"Blade wait. Please don't go." I called after her trying to catch up with her.

"No Dean. I can't do this anymore." She said as she kept walking not even looking back.

"Dammit Blade, STOP!" I yelled to her. This made her stop, but she still had her back to me.

"Why Dean? What's so important about me? Why am I so special?"

"Blade you are the most frustrating girl I've ever met, and that's what I like about you. You're different from all the girls I've known. You don't put up with the bullshit from others and you put you're family first. You're the type of girl who is willing to get down and dirty and go in head first and you look damn sexy when you do it. That's why I love you." I couldn't help it as it fell out of my mouth. I had finally said it aloud to her and it was earier than I thought it would be. I watched her slowly turn around. Shock was written across her face.

"Wh...what did you say?" She whispered as she tears filled her eyes.

I walked up to her and pulled her into a hug. She placed her arms around me but other than that she didn't move. I pulled back and placed my hands on top of her cheeks, and placed my forehead against hers.

"I said I love you, Blade." Silent tears slipped from her eyes as she looked up at me. I felt like forever before I spoke again. "Please say something."

"I..." She paused. "I love you to Dean."

I couldn't help but smile and kiss her. This time she responded with such passion. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her against me. I couldn't have been more happy. I don't know how we made it back to the blanket but I was sitting on the blanket with her straddling my lap as we continued to kiss. I felt her push off my leather jacket as I unzipped her hoodie.

Our clothes soon melt away until there nothing between but skin and Blade was laying down on the blanket with me on top of her. I felt her wrap her legs around my waist trying to pull me closer. I pulled away her lips and looked into her eyes.

"Are you sure?" I whispered.

"Yes, I love you Dean." She whispered back.

"I love you to Blade." I said as I position myself at her entrance. I looked into her eyes as I began to push my way in. As soon as I reached her barrier, I bent down and pulled her into a kiss, then pushed my way past until I was all the way in. Blade turned her head and let out a small yell, I stopped moving letting her adjust. I began whispering to her. "I'm sorry baby. I didn't mean to hurt you. It will get better, I promise. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. It just hurts." She whispered when she was finally able to look at me.

"I promise it gets better. The first time always hurts."

"So I've heard. It's ok you can move now."

I pulled her into a kiss as I pulled out leaving only the tip in before slipping back in to her hilt. I started out slow at first, then I began to pick up speed when she started to moan. She moans became more frequent the faster I went. The way she sounded was positively sinful. I didn't know I could get harder, but the way she was moaning made me solid. I flipped us over so she was on top so she could control the speed. She glowed from the moonlight as she sat up. I bit my lip as she began to rock her hips against mine. I grabbed her hips and helped her to move up and down.

She threw her head back as she moved her hips, exposing her body to me. I sat up without breaking our rhythm and pulled her against me, kissing her exposed breasts. I could her insides fluttering and knew she was close. I reached my hand inbetween us and pressed my thumb to her clit. It took very little pressure to send her over the edge. I pulled my hand away rolled us back over thrusting into her.

She was reaching her second climax when I came along with her. Her inside milking me unitl I had nothing left to give. I rolled off collasped next of her. The only sound that could be heard was our heavy breathing. I sat up after I caught my breath and grabbed the other blanket and wrapped around us. I then laid back doan and pulled Blade toward me. She laid there on my chest. Nothing was said between us, but nothing had to. Everything was perfectly content. I knew both fell asleep with a smile on both our faces.


	18. Someone Is Always Listening

**Chapter 18**

**Someone Is Always Listening**

**Blade's POV**

I was having such a pleasent dream, I never wanted to wake up. Dean and I admitted out feeling and made love under the stars. I felt a pair of lips kiss my shoulder and I smiled at the feeling. I heard birds chirping close by and figured I left the window open again. I shifted to get a bit more comfortable and realise the 'bed' was very hard. My hand that wasn't under my head felt the blanket and the hard ground underneath. Then it suddenly hit me, last night was NOT a dream.

I slowly opened my eyes to see very little light around meaning it was still sunrise. I felt a strong arm wrap around my stomach and pull me closer to the body attached to it. I couldn't help the smile that appeared on my face. I placed my arm on top of his and turned slightly to meet his eyes. He was propped up on his other arm and his chin was resting on my shoulder.

"Morning." He whispered as he smiled.

"Morning." I whispered back as I returned the smile. "What time is it?"

"Almost 6:30. How are you feeling?" He asked.

I was confused by what he was asking at first until I remembered last night. I wasn't even sore anymore, due to the fact that I heal faster than others but I wasn't wasn't goign to tell him that. So I lied, I'm not happy about it but I knew it was better this way. "I'm a little sore but, nothing I can't handle."

"Good." He smiled before he pushed me down and kissed me. I held his face with one hand as my other slipped beneathe the blanket covering us and grabbed his semi hard member and gently began to stoke it.

"Hm, someone's frisky this morning." He said as he started to kiss down my neck.

"You know you love it." I shot back.

"Are you sure you want to do this again so soon?" He asked as he pulled away to look into my eyes.

I bit my lip before speaking. "Yes Dean. Just as sure as I was last night. I love you and all I want is you."

"I love you to Blade. I want nothing more than to make you happy baby." He said as he settled inbetween my legs. I had placed my hands on his shoulders by know. "I just want to know one thing first."

I gulped, I was suddenly very nervous, what could he possibly want know. "What?"

"What's your real name?" He asked sincerely. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

I smiled up at him. "Layla."

"That's a beautiful name, Layla." He said smiling. I kissed him. I didn't want him to see me cry. Nobody has called me Layla in years. I didn't want him to see so I distracted him. I felt his member slip inside of me making me moan into his mouth. He felt so good. He hips rocked against mine as I met him thrust for thrust.

I broke the kiss to moan his name into his ear. "Oh Dean."

Only to hear him groan my name right back. "Layla." This brought a big smile to my face. I wanted to pull him as close as possible and never let go.

We both soon went over the edge together calling out each others names. We laid there just stealing kisses every now and again as we came down from our high. He slipped out of me and we soon got dressed.

We made our way back to the house wrapped up in each others arms. We slipped inside making sure no one was up and made our way to our rooms. I laid down on my bed and watched as the sun rose up to wake the rest of the world. I couldn't keep the smile off my face as I thought of last night and this morning. I was really happy for the first time in a long time. I was so wrapped up in being happy that I didn't notice someone in my room.

"Smile any harder and your face will stick like that." Came a voice from the corner of my room. I sat up quickly to see Ruby, the blonde demon standing in my room.

"What do you want Ruby?" I asked as I sat on the edge.

She walked up and leaned against the foot board of my bed. "I've got some news."

"About?" I asked confused.

"Your mom." She said with a serious face. I felt like all the air had been knocked out of my lungs.

"Wha...what about her?"

"I know you're not going to like this but she's working with Lilith."

My world shattered. My _mother_ is working for Lilith? How could she? Why would she? I was mad, more than mad, I was pissed. Of all the things she could be doing, she is shacked up with Lilith doing God knows what, planning anything. This could only end in disaster. I looked back up at Ruby to see her watching me intently. Sam may trust her but I sure don't. No matter what good she does, she's still a demon and a demon can't be trusted. "Do you know what they're planning or even why my mother is with her?"

"From what I've been hearing, your mom wants Lilith's help with something. I don't know what, but it has something to do with you. I've been trying to find out more but they're keeping it pretty hush hush. I do know that whatevere they're planning on doing is going to happen soon, like in a few weeks, soon." She said as she sat down next to me on the bed.

"Alright, so that gives me a bit of time to come up with something to make sure whatever she's got planned doesn't happen. Do you know where?" I said as I took a deep breath.

"Sorry, no." She shrugged.

"It's okay. Thanks for what you got. It's more than I had before. If you hear anything else, even the smallest thing, let me know." I said giving her a small smile.

"Yeah I'll keep an ear out." And with that she was gone. Leaving me alone with my thoughts on the news about my mother. I hated that women so much. She took Myles away from me, but she wasn't going to take away anyone from me again. I vow here and now I will kill her before she does that again.

I was wrapped up in my revenge on my mother that I didn't realize someone was listening to us from behind my door.

**Dean's POV**

I had just walked into my room and sat down on my bed. I couldn't keep the smile off my face. _'I love her'_ I thought as I laid back on my bed. We haven't even been away form each other less than ten minutes and I already missed her next to me. I knew Sam and Bobby were going to be asleep for a while longer and I wanted at much time with her now as I could get. I got off my bed and took off my boots so I could be quiet. I made my way down to her room and as soon as I was about to gently knock on her door I heard voices. I leaned in closer to hear what was being said.

"What do you want Ruby?" I heard Blade say through the door. _Ruby? What was she doing with Blade? _

I heard movement and then Ruby's voice. "I've got some news." This confused me. What news could she possibly have for Blade?

"About?" Blade questioned.

"Your mom." Ruby said to her. Now this confused me even more. I thought Blade's parents were dead. How could Ruby have news about Blade's mom?

"Wha...what about her?" I heard Blade falter in asking Ruby. What was going on here that Blade was keeping from me? I heard speak again.

"From what I've been hearing, your mom wants Lilith's help with something. I don't know what, but it has something to do with you. I've been trying to find out more but they're keeping it pretty hush hush. I do know that whatevere they're planning on doing is going to happen soon, like in a few weeks, soon." Blade's dead mom was working for Lilith? How could this be happening? Was this sick joke that Lilith was playing at? What if Blade's mom was alive and she didn't know it and she really was working for Lilith? If that was the case then why now? What I heard next pissed me off.

"Alright, so that gives me a bit of time to come up with something to make sure whatever she's got planned doesn't happen. Do you know where?" Blade knew her mom was alive? How could she not tell me? How could she keep something like that from me and trust Ruby with that secret?

"Sorry, no." I heard Ruby say.

"It's okay. Thanks for what you got. It's more than I had before. If you hear anything else, even the smallest thing, let me know." So she entrusted Ruby with this information but not Bobby or Sam, or me? I couldn't help but feel betrayed. I thought she trusted me enough to know she could tell me anything.

"Yeah I'll keep an ear out." I heard Ruby say and then the room was silent. I knew had left and Blade was now alone, but I couldn't bring myself to knock on the door. The conversation I had just heard pissed me off. I quietly walked back to my room and stayed there, until I heard Sam and Bobby get up for the day.

I couldn't stay in the house so I went outside and worked on the Impala for the rest of the day. I ignored everyone that came out, even Blade. I knew she must have her reasons but I could't help but be mad. I also felt like everyone knew something big that I didn't. Like they were keeping something from me, and that only fueled my anger even more. So I stayed outside working on my car until it was dark.

I made my way inside, went upstairs, took a shower and I had just walked into my room when I saw Blade sitting on my bed. She looked up at me as I entered. I shut the door and made sure to lock it, but I didn't say anything to her as I made my way to my dresser and got out some clothes.

"Did I do something wrong?" I heard her ask in a small voice. It hurt me just to hear her like that.

I sighed and quickly got dressed. I didn't know what to say to her. I was afraid that if I started talking now I would say something wrong and loose her. I sat down next to her and looked at her. Her cheeks were stained and her eyes were puffy. I knew she had been crying and it was because of me. I love her so much, but how can I trust her if I feel like she is keeping something really big from me. I took a deep breath and looked away.

"Dean?" She whispered; I looked back at her. "Did I?"

"No, I'm just having a bad day baby. You didn't do anything wrong. I'm sorry that I ignored you but I just needed some time to myself to think is all." I finally said to her.

"Is it about last night? Do you regret telling me you love me and being with me?" She whispered as a silent tear slipped from her.

"No. I don't regret one minute of it Layla. Do you hear me?" I asked her. She only nodded as another tear slipped from her eye. I cupped her face and looked into her eyes. "You trusted me and opened yourself up to me when you told yourself not to. You told me your real name, and that's what I'm going to call you by when we're alone. Only me Layla. I hardly let anybody in Layla, but I love you and I let you in, and I don't regret a single moment with you. I care about you so much. If someone doesn't deserve someone in this relationship, it's me not deserving you. You are too good for me. I want you to know this. I will always love you, no matter what happens Layla, know that I will always love." I said to her before I pulled her into a kiss to show her how much I loved her. She kissed me back with just as much passion. We soon pulled away and I wiped her face of the tears she shed and then pulled her into a hug.

"Can I stay with you tonight?" She asked asshe lay her head on my shoulder.

"Yeah baby. You can stay." I said as held her. I loved her so much. I just hoped I was wrong about her hiding something from me.


	19. Mommy Dearest

**Chapter 19**

**Mommy Dearest**

**Blade's POV**

I felt rejected when Dean had ingored me all day. I had given him everything, only to be ignored the next day. When I finally confronted him he explained that he was having a bad day, but what had cause him to go from having a great morning to having a bad day? Maybe it's beacuse we got closer than we should have and he's about to...to... I can't even bring myself to say it. I didn't want to loose him but I knew I was going to. I knew there was no way out of Dean's contract, Ruby said so herself. She just said there was for Sam.

I felt bad that Sam couldn't see past it, but how could any of us convince him to stop? He would just tell us we were wrong and work harder. It hurt my heart to see Sam like this. He didn't want to except this and I don't think he is going to till the day everything happens.

I stayed with Dean that night and have every night since. That was 3 week ago. Ruby still hadn't heard anything else about my mother, but Lilith was planning something of her own. Since then Dean and Sam went after Bella only for her to stab them in the back and let them get arrested by the FBI. They were attacked by dozens of demons and did a huge exorcism. They saved everyone and were even let go. Only a few short hours after Lilith showed up and killed everyone there.

Then we had to deal with these stupid idiot that called themselves 'Ghostfacers' and they were trying to make their own reality show. Apperently Sam and Dean have run into them before so it was quite a experience. We had to deal with death echo's and a sadistic ghost who, when the guy was alive brought dead people home just so he could have company. Sadly the 'Ghostfacers' lost one of their crew members, a gay guy named Corbin. I felt sorry for the guy.

Once we delt with the ghost the 'Ghostfacers' let us watch the video they had taped and Sam and Dean and I left them a little present before we left. An Electromagnet created by Sam, that little baby wiped their entire hard drive and erased all the footage they shot. We had a good laugh about it afterward.

We were now back home at Bobby trying to figure out our next move. Sam and Bobby were scouring books and the internet once again. Dean was outside working on his car and I was trying to figure out what my mother was up to.

It has to have something to do with me, otherwise she wouldn't have killed Myles, talking about how he was taking me away from her. _Wait, she said the reason she killed him was because he was trying to take me away from her. But how am I connected to her? A psychic connection? A bond of some sort? There has to be something, and how are they trying to take me away from her? Myles was trying to find a cure to restore me to full human, that would be one way, but how would she know what we were up to? Ugh this is so stupid! How can I figure this out, when I don't even know where to being._

I stared out the window frustrated and confused as to how I was going to figure this out. I watched Dean for a bit as he worked on his car giving it a tune up. He would catch my eye from time to time and wink at me, I smile a small smile to not be obvious to Bobby and Sam. I really did love him and I knew that my heart was breaking with each moment I lost with him. I hated that he was going to die soon but I knew there was no way to stop it. I just had to make the most of it. I got fed up with trying to figure out what my mother was up to, since it was giving me a headache, and I went to go take a nap.

I guess I didn't realize how tired I was because I slept till the next day. I awoke and went downstairs to find both Bobby and Sam on their phones.

"What's going on?" I asked a bit groggy as soon as they were both off their phones.

"Hey you're up. You were really out of it last night. I tried to wake you, to get you to come down to eat dinner but you just mumbled something and went back to sleep." Sam said giving me a tight smile. Something wasn't right, I knew it the moment he started talking.

"Sam what's going on?" I asked more alert.

"Nothing Blade." He answered too quickly.

"Sam. What's. Going. On?" I emphasized every word slowly. I saw his Adam's apple go up and down as he gulped.

"Dean went out and didn't come home last night, and his phone keeps going straight to voice mail." Sam said.

Now it was my turn to gulp. I felt around for my phone and couldn't find it. I made my way back upstairs and found it sitting on the bedside table. I called Dean's number but this time it didn't go to voice-mail, it rang.

Someone picked up after the 3rd ring, but it's wasn't Dean's voice that filled my ear. No, it was a voice that made my blood run cold and chilled me to the bone.

"Hello Sweetie. Did you miss mommy?"


	20. Secrets Revealed

**Chapter 20**

**Secrets Revealed**

**Dean's POV**

I had just finished tuning up my baby and made my way back up to the house. I saw Bobby at his desk and Sam at his computer, but Blade wasn't in the room.

"Where's Blade?" I asked nonchalantly.

"She went to take a nap she was looking pretty tired." Sam said not looking up from what he was reading.

I made my way upstairs and went to Blade's room. I gently opened the door to find her asleep in her bed facing the window. I looked back to see if Sam or Bobby were coming upstairs and then slipped into her room. I went and sat on the bed next to Blade. She looked so peaceful in her sleep, at least she wasn't having any nightmares right now. A piece of her hair had fallen across her face and just as I moved it she mumbled something. I leaned down and tried to see what she said but she sighed and huddled up into a ball. It was then I noticed that she wasn't under her covers. I got up and grabbed the blanket she kept at the end of her bed and pulled it over her. I gave her a kiss on the forehead and slipped back out of her room and went to get cleaned up.

After a shower and a change of clothes I made my way back downstairs to find Sam and Bobby in the same places they were when I first came in. I felt my stomach grumble and knew I was hungry. I hadn't eaten much today and I wanted something other than Bobby's food.

"Hey I'm going out. I'll see you guys later." I called to Sam and Bobby as I grabbed my leather jacket and keys. They mumbled their goodbye's and I headed out.

I drove around for a bit until I ended up and a diner for food. As soon as the waitress walked away after she took my order I felt like I was being watched. I casually looked around and found no one watching but I kept a weary eye out.

Once finished I paid and headed for the bar down the street. I still felt like I was being watched so I kept my guard up as I made my way into the bar. I sat at a table in the back that a clear view of the door and watched it to see if anyone suspicious came in. It was after I ordered a beer that a woman in her late 20's came in and sat at the far end of the bar. She caught my eyes and I stared right back at her. It was her to finally look away after a few minutes. The was something about her that didn't settle well with me. She looked so familiar, but I couldn't place her.

As the night wore on I continued to keep an eye on her as she kept an eye on me. It was around 3am when the bar was closing up that she left. I followed her outside, only to find the parking lot empty when I walked out.

Something wasn't right, I knew she couldn't disappear that fast. Before I could do anything else was struck across the back of head and all I saw was darkness.

I was slowly coming to. My vision was blurry and it took me a few minutes to gain it back. Once I could see clearly, I tired to get up only to realize that I was tied to a chair. I tried to pull to see if the ropes would give way but nothing worked. I didn't know how long I was out for but I knew it had been a while. From what I could tell I was in an old abandoned house. The window that was in the room was boarded up, up but through the cracks sunlight seeped through. I kept trying to loosen the ropes for about 20 minutes before I finally gave up. It was just when I gave up I heard footsteps walking my way.

There, in the doorway of the room I was in was the chick from the bar. She had a sly smirk on her face as she leaned against the door-jam.

"My, my lookie what I caught. The famous Dean Winchester." She said tauntingly.

"Who are you?" I asked, my anger rising with each passing minute.

"All in due time Dean. You'll find out everything in due time." She said never loosing her smirk.

"What do you want with me?" I asked struggling against the ropes and chair.

"I don't want you, you're just the bait honey." She said, I swear her smirk grew. Just then my phone started going off. She pulled my phone out from her pocket and her smirk grew into an evil smile. "Show time Dean."

"Hello Sweetie. Did you miss mommy?" She answered sweetly.

_"Where is he?"_ I heard a girls voice. Blade. I was surprised, this was her mother? She looked so young. How could this be Blade's mom?

"What no hello pumpkin?" She pouted towards me.

_"Screw you bitch! Tell me where Dean is, so I can kick your ass."_ I heard Blade threaten. I smirked at what Blade had said, she had guts.

Her mother clicked her tongue. "Tck, tck, tck. Now honey that is no way speak to your mother."

_"You are Not my mother."_ I heard Blade growl into the phone, and this wasn't a normal growl. It was like an animalistic growl.

"I am your mother and if you want your _precious_ Dean back you will treat me with such respect." She said venomously.

_"What do you want?"_ I heard her ask.

"I want you home dear. I want to make you into the true hunter you where meant to be." _What in the world does she mean by that?_ I thought as I looked at her with a confused expression.

_"No."_ I heard Blade say.

"If you want Dean safe, you will do as your mother says Layla."

_"And if I don't?" _

"Then he will meet the same fate as Myles did. I will not give up until you are home where you belong baby. It's time to stop all this non-sense and just come home."

_"Please don't hurt him."_ I heard Blade beg. I knew she was crying and I wasn't there to comfort her. I pulled on my ropes more but still nothing happened. This just fueled my anger.

"Come home and you have my word babygirl. I promise, I will not harm him." There was a long pause before I heard Blade answer.

_"Yes mother. I will come home as long as you promise to let him go when I am home."_ Blade said sadly.

"My word is my bond sweetie. I'll see you soon." I watched as she ended the call and placed the phone back in her pocket. It was then when she turned to look at me her eyes glinted. Vampire, Blade's mom was a vampire. That's why she looked to young to have a kid like Blade. She started talking again. "Finally after all the years, she is coming to her senses. I swear that girl is so stubborn. I mean all I wanted was for us to be a family again and she is the one that was making things so difficult."

"Why do you want to turn her into a vampire so badly? Are you that lonely, that you would ruin your daughters happiness?" I asked as rage flowed though me.

"Oh silly Dean. You don't even know the half of it." She smiled sweetly. "By her staying away, she the one ruining her own happiness. All I want to do is complete her transformation so she can get rid of those petty feelings she has for humans."

"Complete what transformation?" I asked confused. Now she really wasn't starting to make sense.

"You mean to tell me she hasn't? Oh this is to good to be true." She said laughing. I just looked at her like she was crazy.

"What are you talking about?" I growled out through clenched teeth.

"The night my Layla was born, was the night I was turned." She said her evil smile returning. "You see Dean, I was pregnant with Layla when I was bitten by my maker. My transition cause me to go into early labor, Layla was born a month early. As I was pregnant, I was connected with Layla in the womb. That man she lives with, Bobby, he was the one that scared off my maker and rushed me to the hospital. I was half way through my transition when my baby was cut out of me, since I was dying and rushed away, I never got to see her. Well anyway she was adopted and my transition was complete. When I came to I was in the morgue and I was very mad. It wasn't until I heard about a couple being mauled in their home that I found her, I knew it was her that killed them, but when I got there she was already gone. That guy Bobby had found her and was raising her as if she were his own, but it wasn't until later I found out he was a hunter. I knew if I bided my time I would would be able to get her back. That is until that Myles cam along and messed everything up."

I couldn't believe this. I just couldn't, she had to be making this up. She kept right on talking though. Man she really like talking about herself.

"Myles just _had to_ fall in love with her and try to find a cure for her, but the only cure is for her to fully turn. When they got engaged, that's when I knew I was loosing her. So I kidnapped Myles and killed him. He was a problem and I took care of it. He was weak and she needs someone that's strong for her, and who knows better than her own mother? I know what's good for her and turning her into her full potential is what she needs."

"Wait, then what is she if she's not a full vampire?" I asked still confused.

"She's a half vampire. She's fast and graceful, and heals faster then humans. She also has our thirst Dean. She drinks the blood of _animals_, even though she should be drinking humans like the rest of us." She said as if it were the worst thing in the world.

I couldn't wrap my head around all this. Blade is a half vampire? She drinks blood? No this can't be right. I've never seen her...was this the thing she was hiding from me? If so, how could she hide something like this? I love her and she couldn't even be honest with me. She was like the monsters I hunted for a living. I'm not the one to fall for the monsters, Sammy was. No this was wrong. I can't love someone like her.

"Aw, poor Dean. You seriously didn't know? I'm surprised, even Myles knew what she was. She told him after just two weeks of knowing him, and you've known her longer and she didn't tell you? That should tell you something honey." She said faking a sweet voice before leaving.

I sat there in disbelief. How could I not see that she was a vampire? How could I let myself get so close to someone like her? How can I trust her now? Was all we had together a lie? I couldn't think straight. My mind was racing a million miles a minute. I didn't know what I was going to do.


	21. Tough Decisions

**Chapter 21**

**Tough Decisions**

**Blade's POV**

I was crying when as I let the phone drop out of my hands and onto my bed. I knew this was suicide but I knew it was the right thing to do. I loved Dean so much I was willing to sacrifice myself just to give what little time left he had with his brother, and Bobby.

I slowly made my way back down the stairs to Sam and Bobby. When the saw me they kept asking me if I was okay. I just kept shaking my head no. I was not okay and I wouldn't be okay for a long time. When I finally got up the courage to speak my voice was hoarse from the crying I had been doing.

"I know where Dean is." I said, my voice cracking.

"Where is he Blade? Is he okay?" Sam asked as he sat next to me at the kitchen table.

"He's okay for now. My mother has him." I said not looking at him.

"Wait, what? You're mother's alive?" Sam questioned. I still didn't have the heart to look at him. I was ashamed that I had let it get this far.

"Yes, Sam. My vampire-of-a-mother is alive and she kidnapped him." I whispered.

"Did she say why she took him?"

"She wants me Sam. Nobody else but me. She won't harm him as long as I agree to come home to her, and I have to Sam. I'm going to leave and be with her so she can let Dean go and you can have what time you have left with him." I whispered as the tears fell freely down my face. This was it, she won. I would never be happy or see Dean ever again.

"Blade you can't do that." Sam exclaimed.

"There's no other way." I said looking at him.

"No Blade, there's always another way. You can't just give up so easily, I won't let you, Bobby won't let you! Right Bobby?" Sam turned to Bobby for help.

"Blade what did your mother say?" Bobby asked as he walked over to me.

"She wants me to come home and she will release him as long as I stay with her, if I refuse to she'll kill Dean like she killed Myles. Bobby, I don't want to, but I can't let him die like that." I mumbled as I looked at him. I watched as Bobby looked over at Sam then back at me.

"Blade you mom was the one to kill Myles?" Sam asked, disbelief ringing in his voice.

"Blade you need to tell him." Bobby said gently.

"What does she need to tell me Bobby?" Sam asked in confusion.

I closed my eyes as I recalled every detail of that night. More tears slipped down my face as I watched Myles die. I felt more tears flow down my face as I swallowed my fear away. I knew he needed to know the truth if he was to understand about Myles.

"Sam, he's talking about Myles." I said as I opened my eyes and looked up at him.

Sam still had confusion on his face. "Blade what about Myles?"

"Sam I'm the reason Myles is dead."


	22. Memories Don't Stay Buried for Long

**Chapter 22**

**Memories Buried Away, Don't Stay Buried for Long**

**Blade's POV**

Memories are funny things. They are how we remember and they help us to feel. Memories also can alter to protect what is too cruel for our minds. Memories remind us of the good and the bad times.

My worst memory is the one I want to stay buried forever but it never seems to stay buried for long. It's always trying to resurface to punish me for not saving Myles, my beloved.

I regret everyday that I hurt him, everyday I pushed him away. But my biggest regret...is sitting there as he laid there dying and I didn't save him.

*****FLASHBACK*****

Blade's POV

_My eyes fluttered open as the sounds of the morning woke me. I laid there for a few minutes just taking in everything around me. Bobby was downstairs making the morning coffee and Brad was flipping through the morning paper. _

_I felt the bed shift and a strong arm wrap around my waist. I smiled as I felt a pair of lips left a small kiss against my shoulder. I placed my hand on top of the one holding my waist only for the arm to pull me tighter and my back flush against the bare chest. _

"_Good morning." I heard a whisper from behind._

"_Morning." I whispered back. _

"_Mmmm, I love you." _

"_I love you too." I replied with a smile upon my face, as I turned around to face my fiance, Myles._

"_I could get use to this." He said as he looked down at it me._

"_I could to." I replied as my smile grew wider._

_Myles leaned down and pressed his lips against mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck pulling his body down towards mine. I always loved the feel of him on top of me. We haven't gone all the way yet, but it won't be long before we do. Our wedding is 3 months away. I feel so lucky to have a fiance like Myles. He's so understanding and sweet. _

_I felt his lips move from my mouth to my neck where he gently nipped and sucked at my pulse point. I softly moaned at his gentle torture. He soon made his way back to my lips where he gave me a few chaste kisses before pulling away. He rested his forehead against mine and looked into my eyes. His hazel eyes held so much love and passion in them, that I knew I would never get tired of looking into them. _

"_It's time to get up." He said as he looked at me._

"_Do we have to?" I asked pouting._

"_Yes, Layla. We can't stay in bed all day." He said smirking._

"_Why not?" I asked still pouting._

"_Because if we don't, certain things will happen that shouldn't happen yet. Remember we agreed to wait until our wedding night?" He said reminding me._

"_Yes, I remember." I said rolling my eyes._

"_You can wait 3 more months and then I am all yours. After our wedding we can spend countless days wrapped in our sheets never really leaving. I just want your first time to be special." He said sweetly. I smiled up at him and gave him a quick kiss before we broke apart and both got up for the day._

_I knew from the beginning that Myles was different. He was one of the sweetest guys I had ever met and he was willing to wait for me. Wanting to make everything special for me. _

_I just wish I had known that I he was going to die before we could ever be together again, otherwise I would have protected him more. _

_Today was the day I would loose him. Never getting to hold him again, having his warm embrace me at night, feeling his soft lips against mine. I had had a bad about when we had gotten up that morning but I had just brushed it aside, thinking it was that fact that the full moon was coming. I could feel the pull of it in my bones but I still had a few days before I would have to restrained. _

_I don't know why the full moon had such an affect on me, it should just be for werewolves but every full moon it brought out the monster within. I shuddered at the thought of the monster within me that I needed to destroy._

_Myles and I were greeted by Bobby and Brad as soon as we walked into the kitchen. We returned our greetings and I went to start breakfast._

_Once we had eaten, Myles and his dad Brad, went out to run some errands and pick up some supplies that we were running low on. I still had my bad feeling and I didn't want Myles to leave. He kept reassuring me it was the upcoming moon and I shouldn't worry. He gave me a quick kiss then left. I sat at the kitchen table with my arms wrapped around my stomach, with Bobby sitting across from me. He must have noticed my distress because he spoke up a moment later._

"_Alright. What's bugging ya kid?" Bobby questioned as he put down the paper he had been reading._

"_Nothing. I'm just a little on edge because of the full moon. That's all." I said trying to play it off._

"_Yeah and I like dancing the Irish Jig. Spill kid it kid. You know you can't hide things from me." Bobby said sarcastically. _

"_I'm just getting a weird feeling is all. I can't but feel like something bad is going to happen Bobby." I said looking down at the floor._

"_How bad?" Bobby asked with concern._

"_Like something bad is going to happen to Myles. Like I'm going to loose him Bobby." I said biting my lower lip._

"_When did it start?"_

"_This morning. Why?"_

"_Nothin' just wondering. Things have been a little quite lately and I've been on edge myself because of it."_

"_Bobby am I going crazy?" I asked looking up at him._

"_No. Because if you are then I'm already off the deep end and need to be committed." He said with a small chuckle. I could barely bring myself to give a small smile. I needed to stop worrying and relax, but something inside me wouldn't let me._

_By the time the sun was setting I was really starting to get worried. Myles and his dad hadn't come home yet. I knew the errands would take all day so I was really starting to question things. _

_Darkness fell and they still weren't back. I had been pacing in front of the living room window glancing at it every few seconds, waiting. I kept ringing my hands and they were starting to cramp up. I had tried calling Myles and his dad several times and neither of them were picking up. _

_I had just picked up my phone to try them again when I saw headlights pulling into the junkyard. By the way the driver was driving I knew something was wrong. The person driving was rushing to get into the yard. I threw my phone down and ran out of the house. I ran up to Brad's truck just in time to see him fall the the ground. I was barely 10 feet away when a strong scent hit my nose. Blood. _

_I ran faster and nearly screamed when I saw Brad was bleeding. He was moaning and I screamed Bobby's name. I heard his footsteps but I was more concerned about the man bleeding in front of me. I kneeled down and pulled Brad's head into my lap. I barely noticed the scent of his blood over the worrying if he was going to live or not._

"_Brad?" I questioned as he had his eyes closed but as soon as I spoke his eyes opened. "What happened? Where's Myles?"_

"_Blade...we were attacked." Brad wheezed. I could tell he was in a lot of pain. I looked to where his hand was, laying on his stomach. He was barely pressing down, so I moved his hand away and replaced it with my own trying to stop the blood from flowing freely anymore._

"_By what Brad?" I asked as I felt a tear shed._

"_Vampires..." Brad whispered. I gasped at what he had just said. I shook my head not believing it._

"_Brad, where's Myles?" I asked trying to keep him talking. Bobby had showed up and replaced my hand with his._

"_Blade we need to get him to a hospital or he's not going to make it." Bobby said urgently. I nodded and helped Bobby carry Brad to Bobby's car. I sat in back and place a towel over the wound applying pressure. _

"_Brad where's Myles?" I questioned again as Bobby drove as fast as he could to the hospital. I needed to keep Brad talking otherwise we would loose him._

"_They...they took him." He whispered as he looked up at me. _

"_Why?"_

"_Before...they stabbed me...one of them...said...they needed...him alive. Said...he...was the...bait." Brad said as his breathing became shallower._

"_Bait?" I questioned. "Bait for who Brad?"_

_He looked up at me and his eyes were slowly fading. He gave me a grim look before speaking._

"_You, Blade. He's bait for you." He said before closing his eyes. I felt as if I had been kicked in the stomach._

"_Brad? Brad you need to stay awake. Brad wake up! BRAD!" I yelled shaking him, trying to wake him up. Tears were pouring from my eyes and onto Brad's face. _

_Bobby pulled up to the ER and he rushed on. He returned a few seconds later with several nurses and and doctors. They whipped open the back door and pulled Brad away from my arms they rushed him away on a gurney while yelling things at each. I could barely hear any of it as I sat there. I barely registered Bobby pulling me out of the back of the car and walking me into the ER. _

_I sat in the chair with Bobby right next to me holding me as we await the news of Brad. Those crucial 20 minutes felt like hours flying by. I still had tears running down my face but I made no noise. I could hardly feel Bobby's hand running up and down my back as I felt numb. Brad's last words replaying over in my mind over and over again, like a broken record._

_He's bait for you. He's bait for you. He's bait for you. He's bait for you. All I could think, was why?_

_Another 5 minutes went by before a doctor walked out. He walked over to us, his face with a solemn look._

"_Are you the people who brought in Brad Jackson?" The doctor asked. _

"_Yeah we are." Bobby said._

"_I'm sorry but your friend didn't make it." The doctor said sympathetically._

_I closed my eyes and felt a wave of sadness and anger wash over me. Myles father was dead and Myles had been kidnapped by vampires to be used as bait for me. I couldn't take it and I stood up._

"_Blade?" Bobby questioned as he watched me. I looked back at Bobby and hear him gasp. I looked away and walked out of the hospital, Bobby calling my name while running to catch up with me. As soon as I was out of the hospital doors I took off running. I felt the monster within awaken. _

_I let my primal instinct take over. As I was running I caught the trail of another vampire and followed it. I followed it for over an hour before it led to an abandoned house. I just stood across the street from the house. I closed my eyes and let my senses take over. I could hear the soft slow heart beat. I knew it was Myles. He was sleeping, most likely unconscious from whatever they gave him. I could sense others in and around the house. To me, all of the them were going to die. I would leave no surviving vampires. _

_I knew that by letting my vampire side take over, I would be a better hunter. I swiftly made my way across the road. As soon as I was on the front lawn 3 vampires attacked. I took the first one out easily. I plunged my hand through his chest and ripped his heart out. The other 2 stopped dead in their tracks. I watched as the vampire fell dead to the ground, but just for good measure, I crouched down and I ripped his head clean off. I let his drop before slowly turning towards the other 2. Fear was evident in their eyes. This only fueled the hunger to kill them more. I lunged for the female faster than she could react and ripped her head off. I watched as the last vampire looked down at his dead friends before fleeing. I smirked knowing he had made the right choice. I turned my head to look upon the house, to find 2 more vampires staring down at their friends._

"_You fucking BITCH!" The girl screeched before running towards her. She went to grab me and I swiftly moved out of the way only to be from behind by the male vampire. The girl punched me across the face. I knew a bruise would form but I couldn't feel any pain. I was to numb to feel anything. I felt the monster with in become enraged and I whipped my head up and raised my right leg landing a kick right in the girls stomach. She doubled over in pain as I threw my head back into the guy's face feeling his nose break against the back of my head. He howl in pain and let get of me in the process to grab his nose. I grabbed a hold of the girls face making her look at me before I ripped her head off. I turned to find the guy with broken nose gone. I threw the vampires head down on the ground and made my way towards the house. _

_I kicked the door in letting whoever was inside that I was there and I was pissed off. I made my way slowly through the front door, listening carefully for any movement. To my left was a dinning room, or what was left of it and to my right was the remains of an office. I made my way down the musty, old hallway. I kept my steps light as I scanned my surroundings. I walked until I came to the living room. There in the middle of the dusty old room was a chair and tied to the chair was Myles. He looked like he had just came to as he was blinking rapidly, trying to get his barrings. He looked around and I made my way out of the shadows and towards him. His mouth was gagged and the ropes holding him down were cutting into his wrists. I was so focused on getting to him I let my guard down. Just before I reached him I was hit across the head. I slipped into darkness before I fell to the floor._

_I groaned when I felt myself coming to. I tired to move my hands to hold my head but found that I couldn't. I opened my eyes to find myself tied to a chair sitting a few feet away opposite of Myles. His gagged had been removed. He was wide awake and staring back at me._

"_Blade, are you okay?" He asked gently. _

"_Yeah, minus the throbbing in my head I'm good." I said as I looked back at him. It was then I really took in his appearance. He had dried blood down the right side of his face and his left eye was black. His knuckles were bruised and bloody, meaning that when he and his dad was attacked he fought back. "How's your head?"_

"_I've had worse." He said trying to shrug it off. I was about to say something when a small noise caught my attention. I turned my head in the direction the noise came and found a women slowly making her way towards me. I was confused by her. She looked like an older version of me. How could this be?_

_She looked at me with this loving look in her eyes. When she was right next to me she reach her hand out towards me._

"_Don't touch her!" Myles yelled at the women. She whipped her head in his direction and hissed at him before crossing the room and back handing him. _

"_Don't you DARE tell me what I can and can't do! You pathetic human." She hissed back. _

"_Stop it!" I yelled at her. She turned her head back to me loosing her anger towards Myles as her loving look returned. "Who are you? What do you want with us?"_

"_I don't want him, my sweet girl." She said as she made her way back over to me. I looked at her as if she had gone nuts._

"_Then why are you doing this?" I questioned._

"_I just wanted my baby back. I want my sweet Layla back." She said as she cupped my face. I tried to pull away but she grabbed my face._

"_I know it's been a long time but momma's home sweetie. I want us to be a family again." She said as a sickly smile crossed her face._

"_My mother's dead." I said as looked at her._

"_No I'm not sweetie, well not in a sense." She said as she cocked her head to the side a bit._

"_No, she died the day I was born." I said as anger laced my voice._

"_Yes I did die that day, but I was reborn that same night." She said as she petted my head._

"_You're a vampire?" I asked feeling dumb. _

"_Yes, I am, and you're a half vampire." She said looking at me fondly. She was really starting to creep me out._

"_Why are you doing this?" Myles asked after a bit._

"_Shut up you insolent fool!" She screamed at him._

"_Why are you doing this?" I yelled at her._

"_I told you why. You are my sweet girl and I want you back. You were taken from me before I even got to hold you and now here you are. All I want is to be a family again." She said as she crouched down in front of me. _

"_So you kidnap my fiance just so you could tell me all this?" I looked at her like she was crazy, which she was._

"_He's trying to find a cure for you and you don't need a cure." She said as her lips curled back in disgust._

"_Yes I do. I'm a monster and by finding this cure I won't be a monster anymore." I said looking down at the floor._

"_You are not a monster. You are a vampire, well half vampire but once you're fully turned then you can reach you're full potential." She said smiling. I jerked my head up to look at her. She wanted to fully turn me? I couldn't and wouldn't let her. _

"_No! I won't let you!" I screamed jerking my arms up as hard as I could trying to break the ropes holding my arms down._

"_You really don't have a choice in the matter." She said shaking her head._

_During the time that my 'mother' was talking to me Myles had somehow managed to get his hands free. Just as she had bitten her wrist to feed me her blood Myles sprang from his chair and tackled her to the ground. _

"_MYLES!" I shouted as I watched him roll around with my 'mother'. She soon got the upper hand and had him by the throat. His hands wrapped around her wrist as he tried to push her off. "NO! Please! Don't hurt him. Please!_

"_I told you earlier that if you tried anything I would kill you without hesitation. Now I have to keep my word." She said before looking up at me. "I honestly don't want to do this because I know you'll hate me for a while but after a few hundred years you'll understand why I have to do this. We can't have any distractions around us."_

_By this time I had tears pouring out of my eyes. I tired to pull harder but the ropes wouldn't give. I looked down at Myles to see a swirl of emotions running through his eyes. _

"_Noooooooo!" I screamed as I watched her plunged her hand into Myles' chest, a sickening crack sounded as she broke through his ribs and grabbed a hold of his heart. His eyes grew wide as as his mouth opened to a silent cry. I watched as tears fell from his eyes. My 'mother' had let go of his throat by now as she sat on top of him smiling. _

_Myles looked over at me his mouth moving. "I...lo...love you...Layla." Those were his last words to me before he breathed his last breath._

_I watched as she yanked her hand out of his chest bringing his heart along with it. She turned to me before her fangs descended and she bit into his heart. _

"_NOOOOOOOOO!" I screamed as the vampire with me roared in rage. She had his blood running down her chin as she smile sadistically over at me. I felt something in me snap. I pulled at the ropes again, finally feeling them give way. I was up faster than someone could blink their eyes. I grabbed her by the throat and pin her against the wall opposite of her. _

"_Layla..." She said trying to reason with me but I wasn't hearing it._

"_No. You don't get to speak. You killed the only person who saw me as a person, and not the monster I am." I growled as I pushed harder on her throat. "And now you will pay."_

"_Layla, wait." I could see the fear in her eyes as I brought my hand back. I was planning to kill her the same way she killed Myles. _

_Before I could plunge my hand into her chest she grabbed my wrist stopping me. I pushed with all my strength but my arm wouldn't budge. With one quick snap of her hand, she broke my wrist. I cried out at the feeling of my bones snapping. _

"_You're not at your full potential yet Layla. I'm stronger than you sweetheart, but once your changed, you will see and feel what it's like to be free." She said still holding my wrist._

"_I will never be free if you change me. I be a monster and nothing more." I whimpered. I felt my strength leave me. I had nothing left in to fight her off._

"_You'll come around sweet girl." She said before biting into her wrist. She was about to press her wrist to my mouth when a gun went off. She fell back letting go of my wrist. I turned around to find Bobby standing there, holding up the gun that he had just use to shoot my 'mother'. _

"_Bobby!" I cried out. Seeing him brought a moment of relief. Bobby put the gun away and grabbed the machete he had strapped to his leg but stopped when he looked back up. I turned to find my 'mother' gone. She had taken off. _

_Bobby put his machete back in the case and made his way over to me. I grabbed my broken wrist and gritted my teeth, bracing myself as I snapped it back into place. I bit back a scream at the feel of having to re-break the bones as they had already started to heal wrong. Bobby crouched down as I held my wrist to my chest. _

"_Hey kid." He said softly._

"_Bobby...I tried to stop but-" I started but couldn't finish._

"_It's okay Blade. You tried." Bobby said as he pulled me into a hug._

"_She killed him Bobby. He's dead because of me." I cried out as the tears fell from my eyes. _

_Bobby didn't say anything as he held me. Sobs racked my body as I cried over everything. Loosing Brad and finding out my sadistic vampire-of-a-mother wanted to turn me, but above all I cried over loosing Myles. He had been the love of my life. One of the few people that hadn't seen me for a monster but had looked past all that and helped me to find the person I could be, and was becoming. I wanted him back. I didn't want to feel alone like I had been, but that wouldn't happen. Myles would never come back. I would never again feel his loving embrace, his sweet gentle kisses or caresses. I would never look into his beautiful eyes seeing the love held for me. I would never hear his voice tell me how much he missed me after only being away for a few days from being on a job. _

_Just knowing that, I didn't want to live. I wanted to die to be with him._

_I would never again hear how much he truly loved me. _


	23. Trouble

**A/N: So in honor of my birthday today I decided to let you guys have the next part I know it's not long but it's something! I'm going to ask for 5 votes again before the next part and hopefully we can get faster than last time! Enjoy, read, vote, comment and let me know waht you think!**

**Chapter 23**

**Trouble**

**Sam's POV**

I sat there stunned after listening to Blade tell me about the death of her fiance. I knew how she felt in a sense as I had watch Jessica die burning on the ceiling of our apartment. But she was tied down and could brake free as she watched her mother literally rip Myles heart out.

Now I knew why it was such a sensitive subject for her.

After she had finished she went to her room for a bit before returning a few minutes later still in the same dazed state.

Bobby and I sat in the study keeping an eye on her as she sat on the couch. She had fallen asleep sitting up.

The only thing I couldn't understand is why her mother would take Dean. If she was going to take someone close to Blade, it should have been Bobby, shouldn't it?

_Not unless she and Dean have been together secretly. That would explain why she and Dean have been getting along better. _I thought trying to put things together. I needed to talk to Blade alone and see what was going on.

I turned to Bobby. "Hey Bobby. Is there anyway you can get fresh blood for Blade? If we're going after her mother, she's going to need her strength."

"Yeah. There's a farm down the road. I'll be back in a bit."Bobby said softly, nodding his head as he grabbed his keys.

"Do you think they'll be open at this time of night?" I asked a little concerned.

"The guy who owns the place know about Blade. We helped him out a few years back. A witch was killing his live stock, and she was a nasty one." Bobby explained as grabbed his wallet off of his desk.

"Yikes. Well I guess it's a good trade then." I countered as I cocked my head.

Once he was out of the house and in his truck, I walked over and sat down next to Blade.

"Blade?" I called her name gently. She made no notice that she heard me. "Blade." I called her name a little louder as I grabbed her right forearm.

What I didn't expect was her quick reflexes. Her left hand grabbed a hold of my hand twisting it roughly. She had it to the point of breaking the bones when her head slowly lifted up. She turned towards me, her eyes closed.

"Blade!" I yelled trying to wake her. Her eyes slowly opened. I took a sharp intake of breath as she looked at me. Her eyes were dull and lifeless. She didn't look like herself.

She quickly released my hand and stood up. She slowly looked around before her eyes landed back on me. She had a sad look upon her as she looked down at my wrist that I was holding to my chest.

"I'm sorry Sam. Please forgive me for everything." She said and in the blink of an eye she was gone. I looked around the room before getting up and finding the front door wide open.

"BLADE!" I yelled out her name hoping she hadn't gone far but I knew it was no use she was long gone. I kept calling until I saw Bobby pull up into the junk yard.

"Sam? What's wrong?" Bobby asked as soon as he got out of the truck.

"She's gone Bobby. I couldn't stop her. She just took off." I said as I walked up to him. I had to tell him. "Bobby she wasn't herself. When she woke up, she nearly broke my wrist and when she looked at me her eyes Bobby. Her eyes were dull and lifeless. Bobby what's going on?"

Bobby raced into the house and went straight to his safe. He open it and began looking through the many papers and small boxes. He grabbed the last medium sized box he hadn't touched and opened it. "Dammit!"He yelled as he threw the box down on the floor.

"Bobby, what's wrong? What was in the box?" I asked as I watch him lean over his desk and hang his head.

"Sam," Bobby started. "Sam we have to find her."

"Bobby what was in the box?" I asked him again. I normally wasn't scared of anything but the way he was acting was scaring me.

"The blood of the vampire that turned her mother. I was able to 'acquire' it a long time ago. I told Brad and Myles about it but I never told Blade. I had gotten it for a last minute resort cure in case Myles and Brad didn't find one. I should have known she would have found it. Dammit!" He said before cursing and standing up straight. "Did she say anything before she took off?"

"She said she was sorry and asked me to please forgive her." I said even more confused.

"What were her exact words Sam?" Bobby asked as he walked around his desk and over to me.

"Why does it matter?"

"Sam just tell me." Bobby growled out.

"She said ' I'm sorry Sam. Please forgive me for everything'. Those were her exact words." I said to him.

Bobby closed his eyes and ran a hand over face.

"Bobby. Talk to me. What's going on?"

"Sam she took the blood. She's a full vampire." Bobby said solemnly.


	24. A Monster I hav becom w Fire in my eyes

**Chapter 24**

**A Monster I have become with fire in my eyes**

**Blade's POV**

Pain. Lots of pain.

That's all I felt as I sat there on Bobby couch. I knew Bobby was going to be mad at me when he found but I would deal with him the time came. I could hear every little noise so clearly. Even though my eyes were closed the light from the living room was hurting me. I felt like I had been drugged and I was having a bad high. I wanted to scream from the pain of the transition but I knew they would freak if they found out now. I kept my face as relaxed as possible as I heard Sam and Bobby talk. Their voices were booming in my ears. Have you ever had a really bad hangover where every little noise feels like a kick in the head with a steel-toed boot? Well that's how I feel every time they talk.

When I head Sam ask Bobby to get me fresh blood, I knew this was my chance. I felt the couch dip under Sam's weight. He called my name and with being so close, it felt he took a jackhammer to my head. I couldn't handle it and I slipped away. I knew if I wanted things to work then I need to give in to the monster inside of me. I hated doing this but it had to be done. I felt a single tear fall from my left eye and slip down my face.

I barely felt the touch of Sam's hand when he tried to wake me, but I was already gone. It was weird feeling, I was there within my body but I wasn't controlling it. I guess this is how people felt when being possessed, you have to watch as someone else is in the drivers seat controlling every little movement and you can't do anything about it.

I felt my hand twist Sam's to the point of breaking it. I knew that the monster within was hungry but it didn't want Sam's blood.

Surprisingly it wanted the blood of those who did wrong, those who took innocence from others. At least we were in agreement about not taking innocent blood. I felt my hand let go of Sam and stood up. I knew he and Bobby would be mad. I needed them to know that I meant them no harm to them and that I was still me in a sense.

"I'm sorry Sam. Please forgive me for everything." I said before running out the door letting the vampire take over once again.

I had no clue where to start looking as she could be anywhere in the world right now but I knew I needed to feed if I wanted to survive. I made my way down the highway out of Sioux Falls, when I came upon a bar.

There was a guy outside having a smoke. As I stared at him from a distance, I was hit with a weird feeling and then my vision started to cloud. Images started to flicker through, like a badly edited movie, images of the man with several different women.

The women were terrified as I watch through the eyes of the man as he approached them with in dark alleys or deserted places. He would smack them across the face, striking them to the ground before getting on top of them and then start ripping their clothes. This man enjoyed their screams for help as he brutally raped them, smiling knowing the police would link the newest victim to his other victims but never knowing who was committing these crimes since he had been caught. After watching him get off, he would produce a small knife and stab them several time in the stomach. Thirteen times for every woman making sure they would be dead by the time the cops found them. He would then take a piece of jewelry that he liked from them, cut off a piece of hair and take their I.D and then leave them for dead.

I felt the vampire within growing angrier with each image that past. Innocent women killed for pleasure. I couldn't stop moving even if I had wanted to.

I felt my hips swaying seductively as I walked across the parking lot towards the pathetic bastard. He noticed me as he bit his lip and raised one eyebrow at me. I swallowed the bile that wanted to leave my stomach for I knew this experience would be over soon.

"Hey." I said in the sexiest voice I could muster being around him.

"Hey back." He said smirking before taking a drag.

I bit my lip looking down at the ground before slowly moving my eyes up towards his and smiled with a sexy innocence. "Can I bum a smoke?"

He smiled and reached into his pocket and pulled out his pack of smokes and lighter. I gently took one and placed it in my mouth as leaned forward as he struck the lighter and lit the cigarette. I blew the smoke out then smiled at him.

"Thanks." I said as I gave him a sweet smile.

"You're welcome baby." He smiled as he could try and impress me. His rough scratchy voice was like sandpaper on my brain. I had to suppress the urge to puke at him calling me baby. He wouldn't be alive much longer.

I knew I was running out of time with Dean and had to get this over with to complete the transition. "How's it feel?"

"How's what feel?" He asked confused as he blew out smoke from taking a drag, a smile still on his face.

"When you take the lives of all your victims?" I asked innocently.

That got his attention. His smile faded and was replaced with anger and more confusion. "How..." He started but I cut him off.

"Does it make you feel like a man when you rape them? A girl defenseless as you force yourself on them? Stab them? Hm? Taking a pieces of them with you just so you can relive every moment of each victim. You're pathetic. You don't deserve to even breath let alone live." I said calmly as I flicked my lit cigarette at him. He backed away from it and I took a step closer.

"Who are you?" He demanded as he reached into his pocket and pulled the knife he used on his victims.

"Who am I?" I taunted as I kept walking towards him as he kept walking back. "I'm your worst nightmare."

"I'll gut you before you can even make a touch me." He threatened.

This had me laughing at him. He looked at me oddly. I felt my fangs descend as I smiled at him. "You'll be dead before you even hit the ground."

"What the hell are you?" He questioned with fear in his voice.

"A monster." I said before I was behind him. One hand grabbing his head and yanking it to the side as my other hand held onto his wrist so he couldn't try and stab me. My fangs sank into his neck.

Blood from his wound gushed into my mouth. Hot, foul tasting blood. It tasted of alcohol and adrenaline and death. He was dying from cancer, I could taste it, but that still didn't giving the right to spill innocent blood.

I drank until I had my fill. I let his body fall to the ground dead. He hadn't a chance against me. I wiped the excess blood from my face. There was now one less murderer in this world but I knew I would never go hungry, for there would always be killers within this world.

As I stood over his dead body I felt my senses heighten. My head stopped pounding and my heart took it's last beat. I knew my transition was complete. I was a full blooded vampire now and there was no turning back.

**Marla's POV**

I was overjoyed when I had got off the phone with my daughter, but when I found out that Dean had not even known that she was half vampire, that was the icing on cake for me. I smiled at the thought of seeing my beautiful little girl again. Oh how I missed her so much. I stood next to the window, having ripped one of the boards off, and was looking out at my old street. I hadn't been here in years, but it was where Layla was meant to be. This was where she was meant to grow up and now she was coming home, finally.

I looked over at the back of the Winchesters head. He would be dead soon anyway, by Lilith's hellhound of course. I was ordered not to touch a hair on his head. That had pissed me off at first but then I got over it. Just knowing he would die soon helped. I caught movement out of the corner of my eye to see a red haired girl standing in the door way. I knew who it was immediately.

"What do you want?" I hissed at her. We never got along.

"I need to talk to you." She showing her black eye and walking away into the dining room.

I rolled my eyes and followed her. I always hated Lilith's little lap demon Ruby. She was always sticking her nose in places it didn't belong. I knew the Winchester was watching us so we had to be discrete.

"What do you want?" I hissed at her as soon as we were in the next room.

"Is everything set?" She asked.

"Yes, Layla is on her way." I said with a smiling a bit.

"Good. Once she's here you know what to do." She said narrowing her eyes.

"Yes, I'm not stupid and haven't forgotten." With a final nod she was gone in the blink of an eye.

I walked back into the room to see Dean giving me an icy look.

"So what are you going to do when Layla gets here? Kill her? Turn her into one of you freaks?" He spat at me.

"That's none of your concern, but I will tell you this. Once my sweet daughter gets here, I'll release you as promised and you'll never see us again." I said smugly as sat in the seat in front of him kicking my feet up on the table beside us.

"So you're really going to let me go?Why?" Dean asked.

"I made a promise to my daughter. I won't hurt her again like why I killed that other pathetic human she loved. Did she tell you how I killed him? Hmm just thinking about warms my blood." I said as I recalled that day.

"You're sick you know that?" Dean exclaimed.

"Thank you, I get that often."

"You are so going to get it when I get out of here. I don't care if I have to hunt you down for the rest of my life, I will kill you if Layla doesn't do it first."

"Oh honey you're not going to last much longer anyway. You've got like what? 3 or 4 weeks tops? And besides Layla won't kill me, I'm here mother. She won't hurt me."

"I wouldn't be so sure. Maybe she's not the little girl you think she is." He said smugly.

This instantly pissed me off and I launched off my seat to stand in front of him before back handing him. His head went to his side. I smiled at the pain he was feeling. He spit out some blood before he looked back at me. He just smiled.

"Is that all you got? Your daughter hits harder than you and she's only half vampire. I think you're losing your touch."

This just pissed me off more and I back handed him again cutting him right under his right eye, then grabbed a roll of duck tape and ripped off a piece then covered his horrid mouth. I smirked at him before going back to the window. My daughter would be here soon, I could feel it.

**Blade's POV**

I knew I had to do something about the body. I grabbed his knife, wiped my prints away and placed it back into his jacket. I grabbed his cell and dialed 911. I told them there was a body at the bar and then left.

I knew if I was going against my mother I would need my strength. I made my way down to Lincoln, Nebraska. I found another sick bastard only this one liked to rape and kill children. I felt sick to my stomach when the visions filled my head. He went quickly.

I did the same thing as I did was the last guy. I made a 911 call about a body and then left. I was standing on a building looking over the city, trying to figure out where Marla would take Dean. She kept saying she wanted me to come home, but where?

Then it hit me. Home, she was talking about the her old home. Where I was suppose to grow up. I knew where I need to go, Bobby had taken me there years ago when I had asked him to show me where I would have grown up. I was going to town where I was suppose to grow up in. Where I was suppose to live in. My home was Lawrence, Kansas.

It was night time when I finally found it. It didn't take me long to find what would have been my childhood home.

It looked run down. The windows were bored up and it looked like no one had lived here in years. Weeds covered the most of the yard. Windows were broken, probably from some neighborhood kids throwing rocks at them over the years. It wasn't a very big house but it looked like it would've been a cozy home to grow up in, but that was the past.

I closed my eyes and honed into what was going on in the house. I could only here one heartbeat knew that was Dean. I listened in for any more movement but there was none, but I knew she was in there with him.

This was it.

Two of us would come out alive and one of us wouldn't be her. I silently made my way up the pathway that led to the front door. I put my index finger to the door and barely pushed, it swung open quietly. I was on full alert as I entered the house.

There was a dining room to my right and a living room to my left. I looked around and found the kitchen behind me was empty. I made my way silently down the small hallway finding 4 closed doors. I tried the first door on my right to find a small bathroom. I left the door open and went the first door on the left.

Opening it revealed a little girls room, left untouched except from dust. I knew instantly that this would have been my room. I looked away and went to the next room. It was the master bedroom, but no one was in it. I then stood in front of the last door mentally preparing myself for what was about to happen next. I reached for the doorknob and slowly opened it.

When it was swung open quietly I was met with Dean sitting in the middle of the room, facing me tied to a chair and with tape over his mouth. The smell of stale blood hung in the air, it was Dean's. I quickly looked him over to find a small cut under his eye. She had hurt him. This enraged me but I knew if I let the rage take over, things wouldn't go the way I needed them to. I need to get him out of here alive.

I stood in the doorway surveying the room for any sign of here Marla. I couldn't see her but I knew she was there, visions of innocent victims flashing through my head; people she's killed over the years. They all were begging for their lives, and there she stood laughing at their measly attempts, she loved the torture and pain she caused them. It made me feel sick. She had to die, she was going to die tonight by my hand alone.

I looked at Dean as he was looking at me before his eyes flickered to his left before he looked back at me. He was silently telling me where she was. I gave a quick nod and was about to take a step forward when a voice stopped me.

"Hello Layla." Marla said as she came out of her hiding place and walked over to where Dean was standing behind him, smirking.

Marla hadn't changed much, appearance wise, since the last time I saw her. Her dark chocolate brown hair was still long and slightly wavy, pale porcelain skin contrasting with it. Her black coal eyes bore into my brow ones as we stared at each other. I hardly looked anything like her. I guess I got my fathers gene's.

"Marla." I said trying to keep from losing the blood I just consumed two hours ago. Truly I'm not feeling well and am trying to keep the blood down, but I keep my face masked so she can't see.

She narrowed her eyes at me out of spite; she always hated when I called her by her first name. "You know I'm surprised at you sweetie."

"Why?" I asked cautiously.

"I surprised in the fact that you never told Dean about your big _secret_." She hissed the last word.

I felt my body stiffen at what she said. Had she already told him? If so, what was going through his mind? I looked from her to Dean. Seeing the anger burning in his eyes confirmed my question but the anger was mixed with something else. Just then I was hit with a waves of anger but behind was what broke my dead heart. Betrayal was the emotion in Deans eyes and part of the emotions I was feeling. I knew it had to be Dean's emotions I was feeling but how? I was _not_ a normal vampire. What ever was going on with me was not normal.

"I'm sorry Dean." I knew it wasn't enough but it was all I could say without breaking down. Anger and betrayal still stayed in his eyes as he looked away from me. I knew he hated me without even feeling it. He saw me as monster and nothing else and I knew that would be all he would see me as if he learn the recent truth.

I looked back to Marla to see her looking confused at me. "There's something about you Layla. You're different then the last time I saw you. You're..." She paused before realization cross her face. "You're not half vamp any more are you?"

I saw Dean's eye shoot up to look up at me. I slowly shook my head, which in turn silently answered her question.

"Well that sure is a pleasant surprise my dear. You don't know how happy you've made mommy feel." She said with a big smile on her face.

"I didn't do it for you." I spat back.

"Well even if you didn't do it for me, at least you've come to your senses. Now shall we get on with business?" She asked feeling pleased.

"Yes. Let Dean go and we can get things started." I said coolly.

"A promise is a promise for my little girl." She said as she ripped the tape from his face.

"Son of a bitch!" He yelled when the tape was ripped off.

"Shut up." She hissed as she cut the ropes from around his hands. When he was free of his bonds she slipped away from him in case he decide to try something. He rubbed his wrist as he walked over tome.

"Layla-" Dean started but I cut him off.

"Just go Dean, this isn't your fight."

"No-"

"JUST GO!" I yelled at him as I stood my ground.

He gave me a hard stare as he made his way out of the house. Once I knew he was far enough away. I smirked at Marla.

"Finally! Now that he's out of your life we can get started on your new life." Marla said as she started to walk towards me, but I had other plans.

Before she could even realize what had happened, she was flat on her back on the hardwood floor from my flying round house kick.

"I don't think so Marla. You see, only one of us is walking out of here and that one person isn't you." I said as I stood over her.

"Layla we've been through this. You can't take me." She snapped. "I think a few years in solitary will set you straight and I know just the place to keep you."

"It's over Marla. You're not getting away this time. Tonight I will finish you."

"Bring it. I do love a good fight." She smirked before she attacked me.

She lunged at me throwing punches left and right. I dodge all of them as I threw in a few of my own. She blocked most but I caught her off guard as she blocked a punch by kicking her in the stomach. She stumbled back giving me a pissed off look then came after me again. I was to quick and was behind kicking her to the ground once again. She jumped up and we began circling each other.

"Just give it up Layla." She snapped.

"Not until you're dead. You'll never leave me alone! You are nothing but a monster to me!" I yelled back.

"Look in the mirror sweetie. You're a monster yourself." She hissed back.

"Yeah, but I've never tortured innocents for pleasure." I threw back at her.

"Oh trust you will."

She ran at me as I ran at her. We met in the middle going down hard. She got to upper hand as she sat on top of me throwing wild punches everywhere she could. I placed my feet flat on the floor and pushed my hips up throwing her off balance, giving me a chance to get out from under her. She was on her stomach but then flipped around throwing out her foot to try and kick me but I was to quick and caught her leg. I raised my arm and brought my elbow down on her leg, hearing the loud snap of the bone breaking.

"AHHH!" Marla yelled. "You bitch!"

She through out her open hand trying to scratch me. I caught her hand snapping her wrist at an awkward angle. I knew she would heal soon so I knew this was my chance. I head butted her back down to the ground. She lay there moaning clutching her broken wrist to chest.

"For years you have ruined me life. You've taken away the only two men I've ever loved. Now it's my turn to repay the debt. You took away Myles' life so in turn, I'm taking your." I said through gritted teeth. I broke her other wrist, taking pleasure in hearing her scream. I then slowly began to dig my fingers through the flesh and bone in her chest. Her screams filling the room with every agonizing minute that passed by. When I felt my fingers wrap around her heart I squeezed.

"Layla STOP! PLEASE! STOP!" She begged.

"You didn't stop when Myles screamed for his life. I have no mercy for someone like YOU!" I ripped out her heart at the last word, crushing it to a bloody pulp. Yet I couldn't stop. I threw her crushed heart to the side then grabbed her head and ripped it right off her body, but I didn't stop there. I kept ripping and tearing until there was nothing left.

When I finally stopped, I surveyed the room. Only this time the room was splattered in blood. Bloody chunks of what use to be my mother were scattered around.

It was finally over. She was dead could never hurt me again. I silently walked out of the room and out of the house. I knew I had to burn the house to destroy the evidence. I slipped in the shadows until I reached a neighbors house and found a full medium sized gas can. I reached into my pocket and pulled out one of Dean's lighters he gave to me a while back. I made my way back to the house and walked back into the room taking off the cap of the can and dousing the room with gasoline.

I threw the empty can down and pulled out the lighter. I walked out of the room to stand in the doorway, looking at the remains one last time. A feeling of easy came over me as I lit the fire. I closed the lighters top to extinguish the flame and walked out of the house. I walked until I was across the street from the house and stood there watching it burn. A small smile graced my lips as the roof collapsed in.

After a few more minutes of watching and knowing that the fire had done its job, I began to walk away. I heard the sirens blaring from miles away knowing by the time they got here the house would practically be gone.

I knew Dean was gone. I knew he would have called Sam once he figured out where he was and Sam and Bobby would come to get him. My heart cried knowing I would never see Dean again. I knew he hated my kind and what I had become. I was a monster in his eyes and that would never change.


	25. Knowing the Truth Hurts

**Chapter 25**

**Knowing the truth hurts**

**Dean's POV**

Layla had just kicked me out of the fight. I knew this was her fight but I wanted to help her, but she didn't want me to. I could understand why she did it but I didn't want to.

I left the house and made my way into town. It shocked me when I found out where I was. I was home. Lawrence, Kansas. I couldn't believe it. Layla was from my hometown. Thoughts raced through my head of what would have happened if our mother hadn't been killed and our dad hadn't made Sam and I become hunters and Layla's mom hadn't been bitten.

Would we have gone to the same school? Would we have met at all? More than likely we would have since Lawrence wasn't all that big, but would we we have even gotten along?

Too many questions are rushing through my head. I find a pay phone next to a gas station, since Marla had taken my cell phone, and called Sam. He was surprised when I told him where I was and said he and Bobby would be there as soon as they could.

I had just hung up the phone when I heard sirens filling the air. I walked back over to the road to see two fire trucks racing past and going down the road I had just come down from. My first thought was the Demon that had killed mom was back but that wasn't right. He was dead so what-?

My train of thought was lost as I thought of Blade. I took off running back down the street back towards her house, but by the time I got there, there was nothing left. The house had burned to the ground.

I stood there staring at the rubble in disbelief. Had she made it out? Did both of them perish in the fire? I hope Marla did, the bitch deserved what Blade must have done. Yet what if Blade didn't make it out either?

I felt a pain in my chest at the thought of Blade dying. Yet there was a a voice in my mind telling my I was being stupid. She was a vampire, a monster I've hunted down and would always hunt. She wasn't the same person anymore. No she was the monster she was, she wasn't the women I loved. She died.

I lowered my head to the ground knowing the voice was right. Layla was gone, only a monster named Blade remained. The pain in my chest increase as that thought cross my mind, but I wouldn't let it cripple me. I gave one last look at the remains and walked away. There was nothing left for me here.

I walked back to the gas station and waited for Sam and Bobby. They showed up a couple hours later.

Sam was the first out and looked around as he made his way over to me. "Dean what happened? Where's Blade?"

I just sat on the bench next to the gas station staring at the ground for a few moments before I finally answered.

"She, um...she's gone Sam." I said.

"What do you mean gone? Where is she?" Sam questioned.

"Dean, where is she?" Bobby asked gruffly.

"I'm sorry Bobby. She didn't make it." I told him giving him a grim look.

"No..." He whispered. I saw tears in Bobby's eyes as he walked a few feet away.

"Dean, what happened?" Sam asked quietly.

"Her bitch mother kidnap me and tied me up. I woke up in an old house. She told me everything Sam." I said as I looked at my brother. "Did you know?"

Sam kept silent for a few minutes before answering. "Yeah, she told my a while ago."

"And you thought it was okay to keep that secret from me?" I growled out.

"Dean she made me promise not to tell you! Plus it was her secret to tell not mine." Sam defended.

"Yeah, whatever. Anyway after she told me about Blade, some demon girl showed up.  
They talked for a few minutes then the girl left. Blade showed up a few hours later and Marla let me go. I was going to stay and help but Blade kicked me out. I walked into town and called you. It was when I got off the phone with you fire trucks went past and I figured out where they were going. By the time I got there the house was gone. Burned down. There was nothing left." I said as I looked away.

"And Blade?" Sam asked.

"Like I said she's gone Sammy. There was nothing I could do." I said giving him a quick glance. I looked down at the ground before I stood up. "Come on lets get Bobby and head back to his house."

Sam said nothing as he watched me walk to the car. I had no desire to drive and I sat in the passengers side seat. Sam got Bobby and he got in the back as Sam got into the drivers seat. He turned on the car and drove away. I sat there watching the scenery go by.

None of us said a word. What could we say? Her death was still to fresh and my chest hurt as we drove out of Kansas. I couldn't let this get to me. The woman I loved died tonight and I would die in a few weeks. Sadly my death couldn't come sooner.


	26. Never to Return

**Chapter 26**

**Never to return**

**Blade's POV**

After the death of my bitch mother and the fire, I knew I had to seek shelter. I made my way to an old friends house knowing he would help me out. Once there I would clean up washing her blood away. Then I would pay a visit to Jade, knowing she would help me also.

It was still dark out when I made my way up the steps to my friend house. I knocked loudly to wake him up. I heard a groan and then footsteps making there way to the door. A very drowsy looking Shane opened the door in just his boxers. Shane blinked a few times adjusting his eyes before his they went wide and confusion contorted his face.

"Blade?" He questioned. That's when he started to sputter. "What the? How? Who? Do I even wanna know?"

"Marla's dead." Was all I could say at the moment but I knew it would answer most of the questions whizzing around in his head.

"Oh." He said nodding slowly as his lips drew into a thin line. He opened the door wider and moved aside. "Well get in. You know where the bathroom is."

I quickly walked in. Shane closed the door and walked down the hall. I followed silently. He walked past the bathroom, while I opened the door and flipped on the light. I still had to squint as my transition was still fresh so I be like this for about a week or so. Shane walked into the bathroom placing two towels on the counter.

"I have some spare clothes. You get in the shower and I'll set them on the counter so you have for when you get out." Shane said calmly.

"Thank you." I said quietly.

"You know I do anything to help you out Blade." He gave me a tight yet gentle smile and slipped out of the bathroom.

I turned on the shower full blast and stripped away my bloody clothes. I put the in the sink so I would get blood everywhere. I pulled the curtain back and got into the shower feeling the hot water hitting my cold skin. I closed the curtain and stood under the hot jets. As I just stood there, I felt the water washing away the sticky blood. I grabbed the rag and rubbed the soap bar into it until I had enough soap on it, then I started scrubbing away.

I scrubbed harshly at my skin trying to erase every bit of Marla away. I heard Shane open the door place something, mush have been the spare clothes, then shut the door leaving me alone once again. Once I was satisfied with my skin, I washed my hair three time to make sure I got all of her blood out.

By the time I was finished, the water was running cold. I shut off the water and got out. I wrapped my body in one of the towels and wrapped my hair in the other.

I looked at the clothes Shane had left to find a pair of dark blue sweat pants and a black long sleeve shirt. I dry my hair as best I can and dry the rest of my body before slipping into the clothes.

I hang the towels up to dry and grab my bloody clothes. I walk down the hall and find Shane in the kitchen sitting at the dining table, now dressed in gray sweat pants and a white t-shirt, sipping a cup of coffee. I walked past him and grabbed a black trash bag and put my ruined clothes in it. I placed it by the trash can and sat down in a chair opposite of Shane.

"There's plenty of coffee if you want any." Shane offered.

"I'm good, thanks." I said as I looked down at my hands in my lap.

"So she really gone?" Shane said getting straight to the point.

I nod slowly and answer softly. "Yeah."

"Does Bobby know?"

"I don't know. He wasn't there when I killed her. It was just me and her there."

"How did you do it Blade? You said the last time you went up against her you weren't strong enough. Did Jade help you out with some sort of potion or something?" He asked.

"No." I said simply.

"Then how? Because the only other way I can think of, is if you-" He cut short. I looked away as I knew he came to the only other conclusion. "Did you Blade?"

I nod my answer. I can't find voice to answer him.

He sets his cup down and gets up from the table. Thinking he's mad and is leaving I look up to say something, only to find he just walked over to one of his cabinets, opens and pulls out a half empty bottle of whiskey. He comes to sit back down and opens the bottle, taking a swig and then holds it in my direction.

I gently reach for the bottle and bring the opening to my lips. I take a couple swigs, feeling the familiar burn and then hand it back to him.

For a long while we sit there passing the bottle back and forth. When he refused the bottle I decided I would finish it off, I've had more then him and I'm only slightly buzzed. If I wanted to truly get drunk I would probably have to drink 2 or 3 full bottles just to even feel the true effects of the alcohol.

"So you're a full vampire now?" Shane asked as he looked at me.

I finished off the last of the whiskey before answering him. "Yes."

"Did you feed?" He asked calmly.

I knew he was asking if I had fed on an innocent person, which I had not. "Yes I fed but they were both murders."

He looked at me confused. "How did you know they were murders?"

I took a deep breath, even thought I didn't really need to breath anymore and told him everything. "When I was looking to feed and complete the transition, I cam across the first guy. As I stared at him I got these weird visions flashing around in my head. There were many different women and never the same one. It finally started to become clear as I tried to process what I was seeing. I figured out that the guy was a serial killer. He like to rape and kill women. It was horrible watching it but I knew he wasn't an innocent person."

"So you got visions of this guy killing women and knew he was the guy?" Shane asked trying to understand.

"Yes. With the visions I knew it was him and had this feeling that I knew he couldn't live anymore. With dead a lot of women would be safe from him. I also couldn't stand the thought of hurting an innocent person. The second guy was a child killer. He was worse then the first." I said shuttering at remembering the visions from him.

"You only get visions of someone if they kill multiple people?"

"No, I think it's more of if they kill innocent people and keep killing for the pleasure of it."

"So you're like a modern day executioner/superhero? Killing those who have done wrong and keeping the world safe?"

"I guess so." I said halfheartedly. It was weird hearing it being said like that but it made some sense.

"Hm, weird."

"What?"

"I've never heard of a vampire getting visions of the people they hunt. I mean I don't necessarily approve of you killing a human, but if it's a murderer it's kinda hard to argue with."

"I understand what you're saying Shane. I'm going to try and go back to being a veggie vamp. It's the only way I can see me surviving." I said as I placed my arms on the table.

"You know it's going to be hard right?" Shane asked.

"Yeah, but I'll manage. I'll just need to buy a cabin in the woods and live there."

"I may have a place in mind." Shane offered.

"Where?" I questioned.

"Back before I started hunting, my granddad passed away leaving me his cabin in Rocky's. I have the keys and go up there from time to time for hunting. If you want you can have the keys and live up there away from people. This way you're not tempted."

"Shane that's so generous. I don't know how to thank you." I said relieved.

"Send me a deer and some other animals every now and again and we'll call it even." He said as he gave me a side smile. I gave him a small smile back. I knew by doing this, it was the best choice. I could live out my live, not having to worry to much about hunters and knowing that I wouldn't hurt anyone made things seem much better.

"It'd a deal. Thank you so much."

"Blade it's no problem. I would do anything to help you, just you have done for me."

"This really means a lot."

"Don't worry about it." He said with a smile. "Now, the guest room is set up. I'm going to head back to bed to get a couple more hours sleep. I'll see you later."

He and I stood up. He pulled me into a gentle hug, kissed my forehead and went to bed. I made my way to the guest room.

As I sat there in the darkness, I couldn't stop a nagging feeling. I wasn't feeling well. My chest was aching and my stomach wasn't feeling well. I wanted to know what was going on with me. I felt like I wanted to just throw up. I guess it was just the transition. I tried to ignore as I laid down. I was dead tired, no pun intended, but I couldn't seem to fall asleep.

For the first time since I made him leave, I thought about if Dean had made it into town. More than likely he did. He was a good hunter and knew how to survive. Yet I had a feeling I would never see him again, and I knew I couldn't. I needed to stay away. He would...he would be gone soon and so would I. I also knew I could never see Sam or Bobby again either.

I knew that it was cruel to do that but if they believed I was dead, then they could live out their lives without having to worry about trying to help and trying to find a non-existent cure.

I knew by trusting Shane, he would never tell Bobby if I was alive. Same went for Jade, she would never give me up. I would just live out my immortal life, alone and never bothering anybody.

I was just about to fall asleep when I felt my stomach lurch. I rubbed my belly gently trying to sooth it but it wasn't helping. It lurched again and I felt something coming up. I placed my hand over my mouth and raced to the bathroom. I had just lifted the seat of the toilet when I puked up the blood from earlier. I kept vomiting until there was nothing left in my stomach.

What in the world was going on? Why was this happening to me? Maybe when I go to see Jade she can help me out and figure out what is wrong with me. I spit out all that's left in my mouth and wipe my lips and chin clean. I wash my mouth out and head back to bed. I feel a little better now that my stomach is empty but I also feel hungry again. Hopefully I get Shane to go to a butcher in the morning and get some blood. Pushing my hunger aside I try to relax as much as possible and drift slowly into an uneasy sleep.

**A/N: So I just want everyone to know that this story is coming to a close, this story has about 2 more chapter left. I'm debating on whether I should write a sequel to this or not. What do you guys think? Let me know!**


	27. No Rest for the Wicked

**Chapter 27**

**No Rest for the Wicked**

**Sam's POV**

A few weeks later

This is it. My brother's, Dean, final day on earth. By midnight tonight he will be killed unless I can find a way to get him out of the contract. I have hope that I can but it's slowly depleting as the hours pass. Bobby and Ruby have been helping, trying to pinpoint where Lilith is hiding.

I look to find Dean in the kitchen drinking a beer acting calm and collected, but I know he's not. I know he's scared. I know that he doesn't want to leave me and Bobby behind but it's inevitable. There's a voice within me saying that I need to accept fate and say goodbye to my older brother, but I can't. I still have hope that I will find a way.

I can't but think about Blade and her unfortunate death. I knew both Bobby and Dean haven't been the same since that night. Dean through himself more into hunts than usual and Bobby's been a bit of a recluse. He's hardly talked unless he's needed to. Her death has taken a toll on all of us. It's hard when we expect her to walk through the door while saying she's alive and has been in hiding but it doesn't happen. Sometimes at night I heard Bobby in her room. I know it's been hardest on him since she was practically his daughter.

I sometimes catch Dean staring at something of hers for a while before he shakes himself out of it and walks away. I knew there was something going on between them. They didn't know, but I figured it out a while back. I would sometimes catch Dean or Blade looking at one another when the other wasn't looking. I would see the small smiles when one caught the other before they would look away as if they would never get caught. I would never say anything. I didn't want to ruin what little happiness that brought both of them.

Dean looks up at me and gives me a reassuring smile and raises his beer in my direction before taking a drink. I can't help but be mad at my brother for his stupid decision. If he hadn't made the deal, I would be right not and he could go on living but my brother is stubborn and would have himself dead rather than me. It was the same way with dad. He sacrificed himself to save Dean. Dad had to much pride as Dean does now. I turn away and go back to looking at the map as Bobby and Ruby mix ingredients for a spell to help find Lilith.

When everything is ready Bobby set everything up and begins the spell. When he is finished the map begins to burn away until a small piece is left. We have Lilith's position, she's in New Harmony, Indiana.

Dean and I get everything together. Bobby loads up his truck and Rub tells me to contact her when we've reach New Harmony.

We get into our vehicles and head east. As we reach the outskirts of town, we get pulled over by a cop. Just as Dean's asking him what he did wrong, Dean takes Ruby's knife and stabs the cop under the chin. His face is flashing orange before Dean rips the knife out, the cop falling to the ground dead.

"Dean what the hell?" I yell at him shocked.

"He was demon Sam." Dean said a little shocked himself.

"How did you know?" I asked as I looked at him.

"I could see his face. I mean the ugly demon face underneath." He says as he looks over at me.

"So what you can see demons now?" I asked confused.

"I guess the closer it gets to me dying, the more things happen." He said as he put Ruby's knife away. We see headlights pull up behind us, knowing it's Bobby. He gets out of his truck and makes sure not to step on the dead cop.

"What the hell did you to do?" Bobby asked gruffly.

"He was possessed." I tell Bobby.

"How did you figure that out?" Bobby asks.

"I could see the demon inside of him." Dean confesses.

"Hm, well I'll get rid of this body you make your way into town and find out where Lilith." Bobby says and then gets to work. Dean turns the car back in and takes off. I contact Ruby and she tells us she knows the vicinity where Lilith is hiding as it's crawling with demons.

We come up with a plan of turning the sprinkler system into a raining shower of holy water in order to keep most of the demons away. We also discover that Lilith is possessing a little girl that has her family hostage. When we turn on the sprinkler system the demons start steaming as we make our way to the house. We make in with only a few casualties. We split up trying to find the little girl.

Ruby and I take the upstairs as Dean takes the downstairs. I find the little girls room to find the terrified mother laying down with the girl fast asleep. The mother sees the knife in my hand and tells me to 'do it'. She knows that there something wrong with her little girl and she wants me to end her life.

The little girl wakes up and just as I'm about the plunge the knife in her Dean grabs y arm informing me that Lilith has left the little girl. We make our way back down only for the clock to strike midnight and Dean to tell us that he can hear the hellhounds.

He looks to his right letting us know where it is before we take off with it on our heels. We take off down the hall and run into a room shutting the doors. Ruby and I hold the door shut as Dean spreads a black powder across the floor to keep the hellhound at bay.

The creature stops scratching at the door and Deans runs to spread more powder on the windows.

Ruby asks for the knife saying she could probably hold off the hound so we can try and make as escape when Deans tell me that Ruby isn't Ruby anymore. I raise the knife to try and kill Lilith but she flings me against the wall and Dean against the table. I try to fight against the hold as does Dean but it's useless.

Lilith's eyes turn white as she talks about how grown up and pretty Ruby's body is. She tells us that she sent Ruby far, far away before turning on me. In her child-like voice she tells me how she's wanted to meet me for a very long time, then she kisses me. I try to bargain into getting her to let Dean go since she has me but she refuses. Saying I have nothing she wants.

Deans demands to know if she had planned this all along, but Lilith smirks saying she doesn't have to answer to puppy chow. She walks away from me and over to the closed door.

She opens the door tell her hound to go after Dean. All I can see is the dust flowing away before I hear the tearing of clothes and flesh. Deans scream as the hound rips into him. I'm begging Lilith to make it stop but she just stands there laughing at the carnage. Dean's blood is gushing from his body as the claws of the hellhound rips into his body.

Lilith has stopped laughing as she watches in amusement and admiration. I keep screaming 'no' at her. She says 'yes' looking at me as she thrusts her open hand at me. A bright white light shoots from her hand. I feel myself drop and shield my face.

It only lasts a few minutes before the light dies down with a confused looking Lilith staring at me. I stand up realizing I'm not dead.

"Back." She says. I can here the trembling in her voice. She wasn't expecting me to live, so I start to advance on her. "I said back."

I quietly pick up Ruby's knife, that I had dropped when Lilith had flung me into the wall, and get ready to stab her with it. "I don't think so."

Just as I raise the knife Lilith throws her head back and black smoke erupts from her mouth and heads into the vent. I take cover and watch as Lilith leaves Ruby's old body. When the body falls to the floor, I know she is dead. It is then I see Deans mutilated body lying next to hers.

I feel the tears in my eyes at the sight of my older brother covered in his own blood, dead. I bite my lip to keep from crying out I walk over and lift his body into arms. I call out my brothers name in hope that he may still be alive, but I know it's too late.

Dean is dead. His soul dragged down to the depths of hell by the hellhound that murdered him.


	28. Bad news always brings heartache

**Chapter 28**

**Bad News always brings Heartache**

**Blade's POV**

I've been living in Shane's cabin for about a month now. It's different but it's nice. I've been hunting every few days. I've been able to keep blood down a lot better now. The first couple days were the worst. I had asked Shane to get some blood and when he did I couldn't keep down for more then a few hours. Even when he took me to see Jade she couldn't figure out what was wrong. Eventually she figured out why I couldn't keep it down and man what she found out was a shock. I wasn't prepared for it and neither were they.

I'm outside now. I killed a mountain lion not long ago. I have just finished gutting him and am about to work on skinning him when I here a truck pull up the road. I put the knife down on the table,dip my arms in a bucket of clean water and grab a rag to wipe my hands and make my way around the cabin. To my surprise, I see Shane and Jade walking up towards the house.

"Hey guy. What brings you up here?" I ask smiling as I see them as I took off my bloody apron, but my smile drops when I see their grim faces. "What's wrong?"

Jade gives me a sad, grim smile. Shane approaches me. "Blade we have some bad news."

My first initial thought is Bobby. "What is it? Did something happen to Bobby?"

Shane shakes his head and I sigh in relief. "Bobby okay. Blade it's Dean Winchester. He's dead."

The news hits me like a ton a bricks. I couldn't think. The towel and apron fall to the ground. Dean's dead? Then it hits me all at once. His contract was up. The hellhound got him.

"What happened?" I whispered to Shane even though I pretty much already knew.

"He was killed by a hellhound. It ripped him apart right in front of Sam." Shane said. I closed my eyes at hearing that Sam had to watch his brother die. I felt the tears run down my cheeks. I opened my blurry eyes to see Jade walk up to me and wrap her arms around me.

"I'm so sorry sweetie." She whispered into my ear. I couldn't move though. I couldn't wrap my arms around her. I was to numb to do anything.

"What did they do-" I stared to ask but Shane cut me off.

"Sam couldn't stand the thought of giving him a hunter's funeral so he buried him in a field." Shane answered.

"Where?" My voice barely above a whisper.

"In the woods near Pontiac, Illinois." He said. I took a small step back but felt Jade's grip tighten.

"Blade please. Not in your condition." Jade pleaded.

I gripped Jade's arms gently so not to hurt her and pulled her away. "I'm sorry Jade but I have to."

One minute I was standing in front of the the next I was gone. They both looked at each other and sighed.

"She'll be back." Shane said.

"And if she doesn't come back?" Jade asked softly.

"I know her. She'll be back. She just wants to say goodbye." He said before pulling Jade towards the cabin.

Less than 2 hours later I was in Illinois. It didn't take me long to find his grave. The sun was nearly set when I got there, casting a beautiful orange glow through the trees at his grave.

It was in a small clearing. The grass had barely started to cover the disturbed dirt, which meant his death wasn't long ago. A week, two tops. A cross, with no name or marker, was the only thing to indicate that this was a grave but I knew it was his.

I knelt down in front of the gross. Tears rolled down my eyes. How could I have forgotten about his deal? The fact the Sam had to probably watch him die made the tears flow harder. I wrap my arms around my stomach in comfort.

"I'm so sorry." I whispered to the ground. I knew he couldn't hear me but I needed to get it out. "Dean I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you. I know you probably didn't want me there but I would have tired to help you. I love you Dean. I hope one day, you can forgive me. I never meant to hurt you. I will always love you." I whisper the last part.

I brought my hand to my lips, then pressed my hand to the ground. Leaving one last kiss for him. I slowly got up and began to walk away from the grave of the last man I would ever love. My arms were securely wrapped around my midsection.

As I was walking away I heard a flutter of something. I stopped walking and turned around. Standing there was a man. He had short dark brown hair. His eyes were a deep rich blue. He wore a crisp white shirt with a royal blue tie and dark blue suit. He wore a tan trench coat over that, and yet I couldn't help but wonder why he be wearing a trench coat in the heat but it looked like it didn't even bother him.

His face looked liked he hadn't shaved in a day or so, but it was the small smile the graced his thin lips that made me know, for some reason, he wasn't going to hurt me.

"Who are you?" I asked curiously. I kept my voice gentle because I felt if I raise it anymore, I might have scared him off.

"I'm Castiel, Layla." He said in a soft monotone voice.

"How do you know my name?" I stared at him. I wanted to defend myself in case he tried to attack me but the feelings I got from him were nothing threatening. He gave off this sense of warmth and happiness. I felt like I was being bathed in the feelings. I could my body become warm as I absorbed what was he was putting out. I knew he wasn't exactly human, so in question what was he exactly?

"You know I'm not here to harm you. I'm here to help you." He voice was a little gruff but it suited him well.

"Help me how?" I ask him confused.

"To help you protect what you are protecting." He said with a gentle smile.

"What are you?" I cocked my head to the side a bit trying to figure what he was.

"I am an angel of the Lord, Layla." He said with pride.

"An angel?" I question. I had never met an angel before but I highly doubt a lot of people have in the first place.

"Yes." He confirms. "I was given an order to help protect you and what you're protecting. To make sure everything is good, and that nothing hurts you."

"How?"

"I will be here for you when ever you need me. Just say a prayer and I'll be there." He said staring at me intently.

"Why?" I didn't know why I kept asking questions but I just needed to know as much as possible.

"Because of what you are protecting, if evil finds out then they will want to take it. They will want to turn it into a weapon against good." He said seriously.

I couldn't help but feel scared at hat he had just told me. I wouldn't let anyone take what was mine. "What do I have to do?"

"Protect it like you have been doing and let me help you." This angel in front of me was willing to help me. I didn't have to get it much thought. Inside I knew the right thing, and if God was willing to send an angel to help me I wasn't going to refuse his help.

"Okay." I said with a sad smile. Castiel returned the smile and held out his right hand. I walked over to him and placed my left hand in his.

"I promise everything will be okay." He said as he placed his other hand on my shoulder, I softly smiled at him and he smiled back. Just knowing that this angel from heaven was going to be there for me made me have hope.

**A/N: So there it was the ending of Could He Ever Love Me If He Knew?. I've been working on this story for over 3 years! And now it's finished! I'm so happy and sad all at the same time. Yet there is good news! There will be a sequel! I'm working on it right now but I don't have a title for it just yet! So sign up for alerts and you'll see when I post the new story! I also want to give a big thanks to those who took the time to review except for deangirl27, you were just plain rude in your review and the fact that you said I hated my main character and that her name was stupid, I mean what the hell is your problem? If you can't something nice with constructive criticism then don't leave anything at all. Anyway sorry had to rant for a sec. I hoped you enjoyed this story and continue to let me know what you think!**


End file.
